


Moon Fever

by virtualpersonal



Series: Moon Fever [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, Cabin Fic, Healer Sam, Humor, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sexy Times, Top Sam, Werewolf Sam, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean are not bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious healer (Sam) finds an injured Dean in the woods and takes him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com)  
>  Lovely banner made for us by the talented "lightthesparks" incorporating a manip of Sam by ricky48195"
> 
> Co-written with Fetish
> 
> This fic is not based on this Video by Herebutnotremembere, but we saw it after we wrote the fic and thought it fits very very well with the story. The vid is excellent, and we recommend it highly. You might want to watch it to get into wolf!Sam mood ::grins:: Make sure you leave a comment for the artist if you enjoy it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8aL_ns_yD0

What the hell kind of thing fought like this? Dean wanted to know, as he used a strip of cloth from his shirt to tie it around his thigh. It moved almost like a Wendigo, looked like a Ghendara demon, but fought using weapons. The fucking thing had shot at him! The bullet had gone through his flesh, but the back of his thigh was bleeding and hurt like a sonovabitch. This was it. He'd have to go back to the motel, regroup and come back for it - if it was still here. He'd chased it across three state lines already.

Wiping his bloody hand, Dean gathered up his stuff and started to limp through the trees toward the direction of the highway. Goddamnit, he should have jumped for cover faster. What the hell was he thinkin'...

A ferocious growl erupted from right in front of him. All he saw was a dark shadow in the shape of that thing, and staggered backwards, turning and running back. The sounds drew closer, and he knew he'd have to find a place where he was at least partially protected, especially with the bum leg. As he scanned for a potential place, the earth seemed to drop under his foot. There was a snapping sound. "What the..."

Just as he looked up, something swung toward him. Before he could dive down, the thing that looks like a big dinosaur's jaw chomped down on his shoulder, arm, ribs, and side. Each 'tooth' entered his body like a hot lance, making him scream so loud his throat was raw. Gritting his teeth, Dean started to look down at the damage when he was struck by 'round two' of the trap. Like a bungee cord, it yanked him up into the trees, so he was hanging above ground... the metal teeth of the trap tearing his skin and muscles even more as his weight pulled him down. 

Head thrown back, Dean let loose on the shout that welled up in the back of his throat. He couldn't stop... needed to stop because he didn't want to attract the creature, or anything else, but the pain was unbearable. His blood poured down his body, dripping to the ground below. He knew, he knew at the rate he was losing it, he'd be dead in less than an hour... and there was not a fucking thing he could do. Each time he tried to use his uninjured arm to pull at the trap, his body's movements put more pressure on his wounds and he was screaming like a girl again.

"No, goddamnit... you are not gonna win... you are not gonna win..." he kept muttering, as minutes ticked by and the pool of blood on the ground grew wider. He rallied once more, this time trying to swing himself over to a tree branch... if he could sit... if he could ...

Then nausea and blackness engulfed him, and it was over.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Sam stepped out onto the porch of his small cabin situated deep in the heart of the woods. Placing the bowl of stew and raw meat on the ground, he whistled, waiting as what looked like a large Alaskan Husky trotted up to him and began to dine on the contents on the bowl. Sitting down on the porch step, Sam ran a hand over the dog's thick soft fur as the animal dined. "There's more Nakita, slow down. Chew your food," he muttered to her, as he watched the animal wolf it down. Shaking his head he smiled and turned his head, looking off into the woods, a small frown lining his brow at the sound of the wild ferocious cry as it echoed through the trees. 

Running a hand over his face, Sam shook his head. Seemed he wasn't the only beast that had made these woods it's home. Although _he_ wasn't as apt to kill a human, not that it wasn't in his blood to do it, only the fact that he was a good man, had once been a good hunter, kept him from giving in to the desire to kill.

The he heard it, a human man's shout of pain echoing through the trees. Even Nakita lifted her head from the bowl to lick her lips, ice blue eyes darting about as a whimper escaped her. Sam pulled to his feet, his hazel eyes scanning the horizon, "Stay here, Nakita," he glanced over his shoulder at the dog, "Stay!" he told her one last time, before stepping down the remaining two steps and walking off into the woods, toward the area the cry had come from. 

Sam had gone maybe half a mile when he saw him, the man hanging from the crude trap high in the tree. Blood stained the ground below him, dripping down, even as Sam approached. With a sigh, Sam looked around for the creature who had done this, but luckily for the poor schmuck hanging there, the damned thing seemed not to be on it's way to collect it's latest prize. 

Reaching up and grabbing a branch of the tree, Sam pulled himself up, couching on one of the limbs as he pulled a large hunting knife from the sheath at his hip, and began cutting through the rope holding the trap up in the air. Glancing at the man, Sam muttered a, "Sorry," just before the man fell to the ground. 

Jumping down, Sam walked over to the blood covered guy to see if he was still alive or not. If he wasn't, Sam could salt and burn the body, if he was, then he was in luck, Sam happened to be a healer now, knowing a hell of a lot more than the average person about such things from his time hunting. 

Crouching beside the body, Sam reached a hand out to press his index and middle finger to the side of the man’s throat to check for a pulse. There was one, though it seemed weak. With a sigh, Sam pulled his hand back, his gaze traveling over the man as he tried to decide what to do next. The trap wasn't going to be easy to get off. He didn't have anything with him to open it up with. Sure, he was strong enough to just break it open, but in the process, he'd likely do more damage.

Dean’s throat had been so raw, no sound had come out when he fell to the ground and was pulled out of the sweet bliss of unconsciousness by new pain, just as bad as the initial pain when the trap snapped shut on him. His own blood covered his eyes, he couldn't see, and he kicked blindly. If it was that thing... he didn't want to turn into something it would lay its eggs in... then become food for its young ones. No goddamnit.

He kicked again, but there was no sound. No thud of his foot against anything, or against the ground. With a sinking heart, he realized that while his mind was willing, his body had given out and was hardly moving. A whimper escaped him, and he prayed for a quick death.

Sam noticed then that the man started to move, his legs jerking just slightly as he lay there on the ground. Shock? Possibly. Reaching a hand out, Sam laid it against the man's forehead. "Shshsh," he tried to comfort, before looking around. He hated to do this, just in case this man had a partner, most hunters did, he hadn't, but then his father had been his partner until the day he had been killed. 

This man's partner may very well be nearby and how was he going to respond to Sam lifting his buddy like he weighed nothing and carrying him through the woods? Gritting his teeth, he made a decision, he'd have to deal with a nosey hunter if and when it came to that, right now, this man before him needed his help. There was no way Sam would leave him there for the Gormeister to come back and tear to pieces. Moving in slightly, Sam slid an arm under the man's knees and one under his shoulders, lifting him into his arms as he pulled up to his full height.

Sam had no doubt that what he did hurt like a sonofabitch, but there was nothing he could do about it right then, his lifting pressing the 'teeth' of the trap deeper into the man's shoulder. With a glance down at the man's face, Sam turned and headed back toward his cabin. "Hold on, man. I gotcha."

The voice. Human... it soothed Dean a little. That was until he was lifted and pain shot through him. His hoarse cry was barely audible. He clenched his teeth to prevent himself from crying out again... or just crying. 

Time seemed to stop. Dean knew they’d walked quite a ways. All that time, he’d tried to open his eyes but it was hard with the blood caked over it. One eye finally opened, a mere slit through which he saw the darkening sky and the branches of trees. "Wrong way... car... highway... " he breathed, hoping the man would hear, understand. "Hospital."

Sam glanced down at the man, as he reached the front area of his cabin and shook his head. Sam never went toward the road, hardly ever left the safety of the woods, safety for the rest of the world as much as himself. "No, I'm sorry," he told him softly, as he started up the front steps leading to the door of his cabin. 

Nakita picked up her head as Sam approached, a low whine sounding in her throat, before she pulled to her feet, following after him, as he opened the door with the hand tucked under the man's legs. Entering the house, Sam kicked the door closed and walked toward the small bedroom at the back of his cabin, placing the man down in his own bed, and pulling back. Nakita stood beside Sam, watching him, looking between him and the stranger. 

"Stop staring, Nakita, it's not polite," Sam muttered as he turned, stepping back outta the room. The large husky's nose nudged the man on the bed, before turning to follow after Sam. 

A minute later, he was back with a few tools and a salve in a clay jar. He started to work getting the trap off of the man. When he finally had it lose enough to where he could pull it open without ripping flesh, or at least he was pretty sure it wouldn't, he laid the tools down. "Okay, here goes," he told the man, "this is gonna hurt... a lot." swallowing Sam slid his hands around the metal pieces and pulled, gritting his teeth. 

The metal creaked and groaned, then snapped and broke off, freeing the man. Blood gushed from the wounds, wetting the bed covers as Sam tossed the trap pieces onto the floor. Reaching down, Sam unsheathed the knife at his hip again, cutting away the man's shirt. Taking the jar of salve in one hand, he dipped the other into it and began applying the thick smelly mixture to the wounds.

"Sonova..." Dean weakly groaned out his pain, feeling an errant tear slip out his eyes. His chest heaved as the man prodded and touched him. He felt him clean away his blood, and bit his lip as something cool touched his skin. It was taking the burn away... numbing it, oh God... whatever it was, it was helping. He reached out, gripped the man's arm. "Thank y--" Blackness engulfed him again.

Sam frowned down at the man. "Don't thank me yet," he grumbled under his breath, too quietly for the man to hear, though Nakita whined as she watched, slowly moving to stretch out and lay on the floor. 

Once Sam had the wound covered in mixture that smelled like a combination of gasoline and vomit, but worked like nothing else he knew to numb and fight infection, Sam wrapped as much of the man's wounds as possible, rolling him half over to get the back side of the wounds as well. All he could do now, was wait. If the man didn't get a raging fever, he might make it, though with the amount of blood he had lost it would be a slow healing. 

Stepping down toward the foot of the bed after grabbing a cloth to wipe his hands, Sam unlaced and removed the man's boots and socks, covering him with the blanket up to his hips. "Come on, Nakita, let him sleep," Sam called as he headed to and out the door, closing it softly behind him.

* * *

Fire burned like an inferno around him. Heat, hot winds chafing his skin, drying his throat. He thrashed. "Water," Dean croaked, trying to beat the flames, whimpering when they burned his arm and side, his thigh. His forehead was damp, the sheets under him soaked, but he was so damned hot... he needed to get out. 

Sam sat at the table in the small kitchen of his cabin, mixing more of the salve, only to glance up as Nakita scratched at the door to the bedroom. Arching a brow, Sam pulled to his feet frowning, "I don't hear anything, since when do you hear better than I do?" He grumbled at the dog, but Nakita was adamant. 

Sam opened the door and stepped into the room, walking over to the bed, Nakita nearly knocking him out of the way as she shoved past him, dancing at the bedside, whining. "Yeah, I got that, but I didn't hear him." Sam told the animal as he reached a hand out and laid it against the man's forehead, wiping away the sweat from his brow. 

Nakita barked and Sam turned his head, glaring at her. "Yeah, so you were right, what do you want, a cookie?" he huffed and turned walking out of the room to get a basin of water and a cloth. 

Returning, Sam wrung out the cloth in the basin of cool water and began to run it slowly, soothingly over the man's face. 

Through blurry eyes, he saw the dark haired man again. His initial panic immediately melted away. "Hot. Want to go outside," he said, moving his head from side to side. "Please."

Sam frowned, glancing out the one small window in the room at the now dark sky, thankful that there wasn't a full moon, before he looked back down at the man and shook his head. "No, you can't go outside. You'll be fine." Sam looked over at Nakita, "You hot?" the animal whined, tilting her head. Sam looked back at the man and shook his head, "See? She's not hot. You have a fever. It'll pass, let me give you something." 

Dropping the rag back into the basin, he left the room and then returned quickly another clay jar. Reaching down, Sam grasp the man's jaw gently as he used a finger to dish out a small amount of the thick medicine. Shoving his finger into the man's mouth, he wiped his finger off against teeth and tongue before pulling it back. "Swallow that." Sam nodded. Of course, the stuff tasted like dog food and was the consistency of runny play-doh.

Well that woke Dean up like nothing else could. He coughed and tried to get it out of his mouth, but the moment he tried scraping his own tongue against his teeth, the stuff melted and ran down his throat. Tears pricked his eyes. "You fucking trying to kill me?" he demanded, raising up on one arm. "Water!"

Sam nodded as he looked from the man to the dog as he let her lick the remaining mixture off of his finger. "I'll get you some, let Nik here finish." As the dog seemed satisfied with the amount she had licked off Sam's finger and backed up a little, Sam raised his hand up, sticking the finger into his own mouth and pulling it out with an audible pop. 

Dean gave the man a baleful look, and did the same to the animal in the room. What the fuck? "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Sam shrugged a shoulder as he turned, "I'll get you your water," he said as he walked to and out the door.

Was he hallucinating? Had he just shared that man's finger with two others? Himself, the guy's dog, and the guy? Dean blinked, and tried to sit up. His head swam, and his shoulder burned like a sonovabitch. Hissing, he forced himself up. "How long I been here?" he called out, hearing movements in the other room. "What... what's your name?"

He started to sniff, looking around. "What the fuck is that smell?" he looked down, sure it was coming from himself. "What did you put on me? Shit?" At that thought, he made himself climb out of the bed, staggered forward and fell against the wall.

Sam walked back into the room, glass of water in hand, "A few hours, Sam, you, a healing salve, and no," he answered the man's questions in order as he set the glass of water on the small night stand and grabbed a chair from against the wall, and pulled it up to the side of the bed.

If he'd been in better shape, Dean might have laughed at the seriatum answers. Sam. Okay, normal name. But he wasn't a hundred percent sure about the guy, though he'd clearly saved him, and taken care of him. 

Sam sat down watching the guy gripping the wall for balance, hazel eyes scanning over his form. "I'll help you to the edge of the woods, when you're ready to make the journey. I don't go farther than that. It's the best I can offer." He sighed, lowering one hand toward the floor for Nakita to come over to him, digits sinking into her think soft fur to scratch. "But for now, I think you'd better sit down, before you fall down."

Dean scrubbed his face. His legs felt weak, and he was still hot. The stench was getting him sick. "Dude... this smell... you haven't heard of penicillin?" he asked, steadying himself but not moving to the bed. He searched the guy's face, his even features, square jaw and surprisingly gentle looking eyes. "That's fine... I can make my way to the car from there. But... it's not safe here, not until that thing that got me is out of these woods, or I get it. You shouldn't be here alone." He took a couple deep breaths, and started to sink down toward the ground.

Sam shot out of the chair, grabbing the man around the waist to steady him and slowly moved with him back toward the bed. "I give you my bed and you'd rather pass out on my floor," Sam shook his head, "that's gratitude for ya," he muttered, half helping, half forcing the guy back into the bed. "So, I don't usually share my bed with people who's names I don't know, you gonna give me one to call you?" Sam asked him as he reached down, grabbing the blankets to cover the guy with. "And don't bitch, you need to sweat the fever out, trust me. I'm a healer, I know these things."

"Sweat a fever, that's crap... old wives tale. You an old wife?" He snorted, but lay back. "It's Dean. Winchester." He took a breath. "You... have a shower here?" The word healer just made him think of a total backwoods sort, and the more he looked at Sam, the more he could see it. Just so long as he wasn't nuts, and wasn't gonna eat him in his sleep or anything. Not like that was impossible, he'd met freaks before. Still, none of his warning signals were going off. This Sam guy was strange, but he felt safe. Maybe that in and of itself should be a warning. 

Sam looked over at the dog and nodded back toward Dean, "You hear that? He wants to know if I'm an old wife. See? I told you you were a bad influence on me!" Sam huffed and shook his head, looking back at Dean. "No, the only one with a mate here is Nakita," he shook his head, "Not me. But, it does work, sweating it out. And that medicine I gave you will help if you'd stop moving around so much and let it take effect." 

Sam shook his head as he pulled away from Dean, sitting back down in the chair, "I don't have a shower, I'll wash you later, when the pain isn't so bad. Until then, I have a basin of water to keep you feeling cool." he nodded toward it.

"Wash me?" Dean's eyebrow quirked up. "I can't see you in a nursing outfit..." Nah, he didn't even wanna try. After a few more hours rest, he was sure he could take care of washing himself.

"I'll apply more salve later in the evening. That will help." He frowned at Dean, "Where is your partner? It's not safe to be in these woods hunting that thing without backup." 

"You know about that thing. About hunters?" Once again, Dean struggled and sat up, taking a good look at Sam. He was tall, muscular, and could have been a hunter if he weren't a ... what did he call himself, a healer? Since when did healers have to be built like that? "How?" Feeling the intensity of Sam's gaze, he realized the other man was waiting for his answer. "I don't... I don't need one."

The corner of Sam's mouth turned upward into an almost smirk, "Yeah, I can tell," he muttered, glancing pointedly at the white bandages on Dean's shoulder and side before his gaze returned to Dean. Sam shrugged a shoulder, "I know a little about a lot of things, just enough to make me dangerous, I guess." He smiled, making his dimples show. 

"Huh." He couldn't help but return the smile. "You live out here alone? Why?" As soon as the question left Dean's lips, he could see Sam get uptight, knew he'd crossed some sort of boundary. It just made him that much more curious.

Sam's jaw clenched, his posture going rigid as he sat up, tearing his gaze away from Dean's to look over at the dog who whined at him. "Shut up, who asked you?" he grumbled, pulling to his feet and pacing toward the door, stopping to lean back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "I don't live alone," he glanced at Nakita, "I live with her."

Again Dean's eyes went between master and dog. "I think you could use some... human company," he said. "I mean I know I talk to my car, but I don't imagine it's talking back to me." He knew Sam hadn't answered his question, and he could see the secrets brewing in the depths of his eyes. Something in his tense stance told him not to push, not now. And why the hell he should want to, Dean didn't know. He was usually more than okay with letting people have their secrets.

Sam smiled at Dean's thinking that Nakita didn't speak to him, but didn't comment on it, only glanced back at the dog with a pointed look, before letting his arms fall to his sides and stepping forward. "Anyone else know you're out here? Friends?" Sam asked him, hazel eyes intent on Dean's face as his hands moved, sliding gently across the bandaged wounds.

"Yeah, a whole army of friends who know," Dean answered. "I mean if you're some serial killer, wanting to know. Otherwise, like I said, it's just me," he shrugged.

"You seem to be staying dry", Sam nodded, "that's a good thing." He turned slightly, reaching for the rag in the basin and wringing it out, washed his face gently. "Yeah, I know, you hated that, but I got tired of staring at your blood crusted face." Sam frowned as he looked at him, "you have freckles."

Dean just barely remembered fighting Sam when he was feverish, but now his touch felt good and he wasn't fighting anymore. Again, the gentleness somehow did not go with the image of this man... and he didn't know why. But the comment, that really took him by surprise. "No I don't," he said defensively. "You're just not getting all the blood off," he sort of pulled his face away, and dared him to contradict that statement.

Sam's lips curved slightly again in that almost smirk as he looked at Dean. "Uh-huh... well, if I scrub any harder to get that 'blood' off, I think I'll wind up having to put that salve on your face and if you think it stinks now, just wait till it's right under your nose." 

Dean ignored that. There was no way he was letting Sam put more of that crap on him anyway.  
Sam eyed him a moment, "If I were a serial killer, why heal you to begin with?" he shrugged, "Unless you think I just want to hear you scream while I kill you." Sam shrugged a shoulder, but his eyes flashed yellow for a split second, so fast if you blinked you would have missed it.

"If you are, then get ready for disappointment. I think it will be a while before I can yell again," he said. It was the truth, his voice was low and raspy already, and he could barely go above a loud whisper. He squinted, moved his head slightly, staring at Sam's eyes, then let himself back down. 

"Still hot," he complained, lifting his chin so Sam could cool his throat area. "This stuff, you sure it stops infection?" Even as he asked, he remembered. "My... my leg. I was hurt there too, before the trap."

Sam pressed the cool rag against Dean's throat, running it across the flesh there slowly, softly. For a moment, almost too softly, like a lover’s caress and not the workings of a healer, but at the mention of a hurt leg, Sam pulled both his hands and the rag away. Dropping the rag into the basin, Sam reached down, tossing back the covers to look at the pantlegs of Dean's jeans, only noticing then what he hadn't thought much of before, on one leg was a blood stain at mid-thigh. 

Sam stepped downward, hands going to the button and zipper of Dean's jeans, unfastening them then tucking his fingers into the waistband and gently but firmly tugging them down so that he could see he wound. 

Sam turned his head away, a low growl sounding deep in his throat, eyes flashing yellow as he fought back the wolf, his face hidden from Dean's view. 

As Sam worked his jeans open, Dean lapsed into silence. He couldn't think of a damned joke while he was getting undressed by some guy. Not a single one. When Sam turned away that quickly, he wondered if he was hurt worse than he thought.

Lifting up onto an elbow, he looked down. There was blood but no wounds. "Ah... back of my leg. Gun shot, but the bullet cleared," he explained. It couldn't be that the blood had gotten to the healer, could it? "Something wrong?" he asked, when there was a silence, like he hadn't even spoken.

Sam held up a finger, hand shaking as he grit his teeth, felt the wolf rising. The guy's scent getting to him, his musk calling to the wolf within. Sam took a few slow breaths as he closed his eyes. Nakita growled low in her throat as she watched Sam, glancing at Dean, her ice blue eyes darting between the two as a small whine left her. 

She jumped up onto the bed then, standing between Dean and Sam, small growls sounding deep in her throat as she watched Sam, watched for the wolf she could smell rising.   
"Nakita, go!" Sam yelled at her, still not looking back.

The hell? Dean put an arm out, his hand on Nakita's rump as he tried to push her off his bed. "Yeah... go," he added, in his raspy whisper, that no one seemed to be listening to anymore.

The dog whined, dancing slightly as it shifted it's weight from one side to the other, small growls and whines sounding from it's throat. Slowly Sam turned his head, having fought back the wolf and smiled at her with a sigh. "Good girl, now go." he told her quietly, "It's okay, I promise." He told her. 

Nakita jumped down from the bed and padded out of the room. 

Sam watched her go, before looking back at Dean and licked his lips. "Bullet wound," he nodded and moved back up to Dean's side, "I'll help you roll over so I can see it."

Dean was staring at Sam. "What just happened?" At the silence, he made the demand again. "What the hell just happened? What's with your dog... and you, what were you thanking him...her for? She was stepping all over me, in case you missed it." Before he turned his back to the healer he wanted to be sure the guy wasn't totally nuts.

Sam clenched his jaw, his eyes intent on Dean's face. He didn't speak for a long moment, the muscle in his jaw flexing, twitching as he grit his teeth. "Nakita.... was protecting you." Sam told him softly, "Now roll over," he nodded, "it's fine, she was confused."

"From what? The only ones in the room were you and I." Getting no answer, he let out a semi-angry breath and rolled over onto his stomach. "You know, you really need some company. People. A little socialization. Maybe some non-canine types." On one elbow, He looked over his shoulder, and saw the angry red inflammation on his leg. Yeah, that was the source of his fever probably. 

Sam ignored the guy, Dean's, ramblings about his needing company. Human company was the last thing he needed. Not anymore. He use to be a sociable guy, had lots of friends, was thought a lot of as he heard it, but ever since that night, when he had been attacked... he let everyone think he had died there in those woods. It was better that way. He didn't have to worry about hunters and they, the world, didn't have to worry about him. 

"You're infected." Sam mumbled, frowning. "Stay still and don't roll anywhere. I'll be right back, I have more salve... and I might need to stitch that up." Turning, Sam walked out the door, giving a high-pitched whistle as he went, "Nakita!" 

The dog trotted forward, "Watch him." Sam told her. The husky walked back into the room sitting beside the bed. If a person didn't know better, it seemed as if she had not only understood Sam, but was doing exactly as he had told her to.

"Watch me? For what?" Dean made a face and started to raise himself up only to hear a warning growl. The dog. No way... "Sam, call her off. Sam, shit..." Too weak to fight them, he lay back down, closing his eyes. Maybe he was seeing stuff. Maybe only part of the things happening were really happening, cause this was totally surreal. And he couldn't really put his finger on it. By tomorrow though, he'd be himself, and then he'd figure out what the hell was happening around here. Even if it didn't feel like anything sinister.

After a while, he grew tired of laying on his stomach. "Sam? Call your dog off."

Sam walked back into the room with the jar of new salve he had made, "Nakita, thank you. You can go, he's fine." 

The animal whined and stood up, then padded back out of the room. Sam glanced over his shoulder at her as he stepped up to the side of the bed. "She likes you." he told Dean, as he dipped his hand into the jar and started to apply the salve using gentle strokes, and light touches. He shook his head, "She usually gives me more lip about watching someone," Sam glanced up at the Dean, and offered a small smile, "you must have a way with animals."

"She growled at me," he answered pointedly, making a face as that salve was applied. As Sam's gentle strokes moved closer to his inner thigh, he tensed slightly, pressing his lips together. Seriously, the only thing worse than being weak as a baby, in pain, fevered and with a wound 'back there' was if he'd been shot in the damned ass. An unexpected sharp pain had Dean move to grip Sam's thigh, as he took a deep breath. "Sonova..."

Sam was smiling at the fact that Nakita had growled at Dean, when suddenly Dean's hand shot out grabbing his thigh and Sam stilled, muscles tensing. Sam swallowed hard, his hand no longer moving over the wound, as he stood still as a statue. "Um, did I - did I hurt you?" Sam managed to say, though his voice sounded strained even to his own ears as he fought back the wolf's desires, _his_ desires.

Dean nodded, then realized he hadn't answered. "Yeah, hurt. Sorry, don't mean to be such a girl. Go ahead," he said, not reducing the tightness of his grip. "Get it done. I can take it." He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself not to react as badly to the acute pain he now expected. "Go on, Sam."

Sam swallowed and nodded, "Wasn't being a girl, it's okay. Sorry." Clenching his teeth, lips parted slightly, Sam started to continue to apply the salve, trying to be as gentle as he could be with the sticky substance. Pulling back, he lifted his free arm and wiped his forehead on his bicep covered by his button-up shirt. Clearing his throat Sam nodded toward Dean's leg, "If it gets any worse, I'll have to scrub it open and clean it deeper. I think it should be alright though." Turning, Sam wiped his hand off on a rag and looked back over his shoulder at Dean's leg, "Until we know for sure, you need to stay still," he gave Dean a pointed look. 

"Mkay." Hand still on Sam's leg, he used it to help push himself so he could roll back onto his back, giving a slight grunt of pain. His head was swimming again. "I..I’m tired. Thanks," he tried to smile as Sam's face blurred to nothingness.

Sam nodded, Jaw clenched as he reached down to grab the covers and pull them up over Dean, tucking them around his body. Stepping backward, his eyes still on Dean's form, Sam felt the wolf's pull. "Nakita," he called to the dog who dutifully came forward, "watch over him," he told her softly, as he ran his hand over her back. "I need to go out for a while." 

Minutes later, the lone, mournful call of a wolf sounded through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later Dean woke to sounds of howling. He started to sit up and felt the press of a body against his. "Mmm?" his gaze slid to the dog. "Dog... I don't sleep with dogs, down... down boy, girl," he pointed, but the animal stayed, watching him with uncanny blue eyes. "Sam?"

There was no answer, and Dean couldn't hear anything else so he assumed the guy had left him there. He pushed up to sit, then swung his legs over the side of the bed, only to be rewarded by some growling. "Hey, what the hell. Keep your little dog-trap shut. Go get a scooby snack or something," he said, trying to push him away.

He heard the front door open, and looked up to see Sam filling the doorway. "Can you tell her... I don't sleep with furry things AND I need to get out of bed, unless you want me to take a leak right here."

Sam looked from Dean to the dog, "Okay, Nakita, good girl, go eat your breakfast," he told her, waiting there in the doorway as the dog moved past him out of the room. He looked back at Dean then. "Do you, uh, need help getting up? I mean, I can get you there and then..." he pressed his lips together and shrugged, "you know."

"No, I'm fine." Course once he stood up, his legs started to buckle. He put his arm out, nodding, frustrated with his weakness. Once Sam got close, Dean put his hand around his shoulders and let him bear most of his weight. "Sorry," he mumbled, "for being a pain in the ass." 

 

Sam shook his head, "Not a pain in the ass." Sam wrapped his arm tighter around Dean's waist leading him out of the room. The place is small, I'll warn you, I don't have a lot." Sam told him, talking more to take his mind of Dean's nearness, his scent, as the wolf inside took notice. He lead him into the bathroom which was no bigger than most peoples' closets. "Hold on here," Sam placed Dean's hand against the wall, and slid himself out of his grasp. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, watching Dean stand on his own, as he slowly backed up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He frowned at the odd sensation of loss, the moment Sam let him go. That was just nuts, and he wasn't even gonna think about it. He waited a second, then reached into his shorts, pulling them slightly down in the process of getting his dick out. He swayed slightly, concentrated and aimed. A second later he gave a sigh of relief as he pissed. "Where'd you go? I think you have a wolf problem."

Sam's back was turned to Dean, as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed, trying _not_ to smell anything that had to do with Dean Winchester and certain parts of his anatomy. "Hmm? Wolf problem? What makes you say that?"

"Didn't you hear all that howling? First I thought it was a fuckin' cat in heat." Dean shook off, and pulled his shorts into place. gripping the door, he held himself in place as he washed his hand, then switched. "Funny, your dog didn't seem to care either."

 

Sam huffed softly, _Cat in heat._ but he didn't open his eyes or turn until he heard the water shut off. With a sigh, Sam turned, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Perhaps you dreamt it, you know... fitful dreams, maybe?" he quirked a brow as he reached out to wrap his arm around Dean's waist, allowing Dean to lean into him. "Nothing comes near here, believe me. Everything out there," he jutted his chin toward the widow by the door as they passed it, "knows not to come within a hundred yards of here. The territory has been marked, owned. Animals respect that kind of thing."

"Uh huh." Yeah cause they were scared of some healer and his dog. Okay, this healer might be in good shape, but still. He put his own arm around Sam, and stopped to take a breath. "Sam, how about that shower... erm... bath. I'm kinda gross, with the blood and the stuff you put on me and the sweating." He scratched the back of his head. "Don't mean to be any trouble."

Sam shook his head, "No, it's fine, I was going to suggest it within another day, my um, sheets are probably ruined." He gave a small smile and shrugged. "Okay, seeing as you can't go outside, I guess I need to bring the tub to you."

Knowing blood would probably be impossible to get out without a lot of effort, Dean felt bad. "Might have some stuff in the car... a trade," he said. "Weapons... towels... beer?"

 

Sam quirked a brow. "A beer?" he chuckled, "I haven't had a beer in..." Sam didn't finish the thought, only frowned as he shook his head, "Nah, it's fine. I have places I can get new sheets from. It's okay." He helped him back into the bed, pulling his arm away almost too quickly. "I'll just go get the tub and heat some water." Sam told him, turning around and walking toward the door. "Nakita!" Dutifully the dog trotted back into the bedroom and sat at the door, watching Dean closely, tongue hanging out as she panted.

"You are NOT my keeper," Dean said, pointing at the dog. The way she stared right back, he had the feeling she was challenging that. He groaned at the thought... he was losing it, like Sam... thinking the dog was a human and understood everything.

 

Sam returned a few minutes later dragging a large metal tub into the bedroom, Nakita moving out of his way though she remained in the room watching Dean. Once the tub was inside, Sam walked back out of the room without saying a word and went into the kitchen to heat up the water.

"Ah... mind telling me exactly why you have your dog guarding me?" Dean's gaze shifted to the dog again. If he had the energy, he might just force himself out of the room, just to see what the dog would do about it. "You think I'm gonna steal something or...?"

Sam walked back to the doorway and leaned a shoulder against the door jam, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for that water kettles to whistle. He glanced at Nakita, then looked at Dean, "She's not keeping you from anything, she's protecting you." _From me._

Dean cocked his head. This guy ... everything about him was full of mystery, including those fathomless eyes that held secrets. A part of him wanted to sit the guy down and make him tell everything. Another part told him it wasn't his business. Just like Dean didn't like questions, this guy might not as well.

 

Sam looked back at the dog and smiled at her, "She's a good girl, she's a good protector." he looked back at Dean. "You'd have been better off hunting with her than by yourself," he said with a nod, pushing away from the door jam as the kettles began to whistle, turning to walk back into the kitchen.

 

 

Returning a few moments later, he poured a large pot of water into the tub, then returned again with two kettles of water, pouring the water into the tub going back out to start them again. "It won't take long, it's easier to fill with rain water, but since it hasn't rained and you can't go outside, it's kind of a moot point."

"You don't have to fill it up all the way. Seriously, just a little water, that'll do it." He hated having to depend on people. Hated it. Now _using_ people for information or cash to be able to carry on his hunting work was different, but somehow he couldn't think of Sam as a mark. Yeah, he'd saved him, that was the reason. Even Dean had a code. Another apology was welling up, but he stopped himself from speaking his thoughts. Right now he was stuck needing help, and he might as well accept it. Afterwards, he'd find some way to repay Sam... maybe leave him a little money, or stuff from the car. 

He lapsed into silence as the tall man went back and forth, bring more water until the tub was half filled. When Sam set the kettles down, Dean pushed off the bed and slowly made his way to the tub. Gripping its edge, he dropped his shorts, though he wasn't able to get them off his feet, almost falling over as he tried. "Shit."

 

Sam went over to Dean, standing behind him, he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, "Lean back on me and step." He bit his lip to stifle the groan that wanted to spill out, as he clenched his jaw, fighting back the wolf inside. He turned his head, hanging it as he closed his eyes. Sam's eyes snapped open as he heard Nakita move toward the door. "Nakita, no! Stay!" he turned his head, hazel eyes staring into ice blue, "I need you." he told the animal softly. Sam's eyes pleaded with her to stay, and after a moment, she moved back to sit on the opposite side of the tub. Only then did Sam relax a little, helping Dean into the tub. 

Dean's fingers bit into Sam's shoulder as he looked at him and the dog. "Either I'm going nuts or... you and your girlfriend there are having a silent conversation," he muttered, climbing in, and throwing both arms around Sam when he almost slipped on the rounded surface of the tub. "Ah..." Yeah, so he was pretty damned embarrassed about hugging the healer. "Slippery," he said, letting Sam slowly lower him down. When the warm water touched his wounds, he almost cried out. Instead, he practically bit his tongue, taking a couple breaths as his body got used to the water. 

 

Sam moved to kneel beside the tub, as he reached for the soap and a cloth. "I don't have fancy shampoo, I make my own, and the soap isn't anything special, just," he shrugged a shoulder, "soap. But, it'll get you clean and it won't cause your wounds to fester like the ones that stores have with all the perfume in them." Sam told Dean as he handed him the soap, "Do you need me to....?" he didn't finish the question, as his gaze flickered up to meet ice blue canine eyes that were intently watching his every move.

"I'm not used to fancy," Dean laughed, his gaze going to the dog again. He couldn't shake the feeling there was a conversation going on, one that he wasn't privy to.

 

Sam bit his lip and ran a hand down his face as he tried to think about something other than the fact that the man, _this man_ , was naked in his bathtub, this man who for some reason he found himself attracted to, this man who the fates had seen fit to have him heal. This man who just had to come to him three nights before the full moon. Nakita whined and Sam looked over at her, "I'm fine." he mumbled softly.

Dean tried to soap himself with his left hand. He was awkward, and dropped the soap a couple of times, but didn't ask for help. "I didn't say you aren't." He cursed as the large block of soap slipped again, this time sliding somewhere between his knees. Stretching hurt like hell

 

Both Sam and Nakita looked over at Dean as though he had just interrupted their conversation, but luckily, he didn't see it as he dropped the soap again. With a sigh and a pointed look at Nakita that he was alright, Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I'll get it, just sit back." he told him, before raising both hands to the buttons of his shirt and unfastening them. Shrugging out of the button up so that he was now only wearing a white 'wife-beater' muscle shirt, Sam reached into the tub, feeling around for the soap and quickly pulling his hand back as he grasped it. Sam looked up at Dean, eyes slightly wider than normal before he cleared his throat and started to lather his hands, lowering his gaze to some point on the side of the tub. "Uh, sorry. It had slipped down.... I didn't mean to..." Sam frowned. Yeah, that sentence made a lot of sense.

Dean sucked his breath in at the unexpected brush of Sam's hand across his shaft. The thrill of excitement was _completely_ normal... he'd have felt it even if he'd touched himself. His cock was just always ready to stand at attention. Still, his voice was a bit strained as he answered. "S'alright. Nothing you don't have, right?"

 

As Sam reached for Dean now with his soap covered hands, he slowly started to wash his shoulders and neck, making his way slowly downward. Sam's gaze intent on Nakita as he worked, biting his lip. The dog whined and Sam shook his head.

Dean closed his eyes. He'd never head a massage before, but now he thought he knew why people would pay for it. Okay, he'd had chicks give them to him, but this was somehow... different. Maybe because Sam had the hands of a healer. It was both relaxing, and sort of ... he didn't know, it just seemed to make him feel real alive, excited... but that couldn't be the exact word for what he was feeling, cause that would be ridiculous.

Sam had this, he was going to be okay. Even as the wolf drew closer, got a scent of the musk coming off of Dean and wanted to mate, Sam held it back, tearing his gaze away from Nakita he hung his head, breaths coming slightly faster, his hands running over Dean's muscled abs and sides. Sam bit back the moan that wanted to escape at the feel of him, the heat of his skin under the slippery soap, the play of muscles as he moved, the way he smelled.

Dean tensed slightly, but he thought it was in reaction to something coming from Sam... waves of tension. He looked up into his face, unsure... seeing Sam looked strained but since he said nothing, what the hell could Dean say. He swallowed as Sam's hand moved to his upper leg, looking up again.

 

Nakita curled her lip, snarling at Sam. "No, I'm okay." Sam panted out. Nakita barked, snaring and growling, the hair on her back standing on end.

 

"Nakita, I got it!" Sam nearly yelled at her, his breaths coming harder.

"What?!" Dean sat straighter, crying out when he pulled on his wounds. "What is it?" His gaze went to the dog who seemed to be going nuts, and back at Sam. "You alright... what's go--"

 

Lifting his head slightly, Sam's eyes slid to look at Nakita, fully yellow, the corner of Sam's lip curling baring a fang. Nakita snarled, growled and launched herself up and over the tub, landing on Sam, attacking him. The animal's body was nearly as long as Sam was tall, muscles rippled under the thick coat of fur, her teeth gnashed and snarls tore from her throat as she pinned Sam to the floor.

"What the fuck, Nakita!" This time it was Dean yelling, then cursing as he tried to climb out of the tub to help Sam, water spilling out of the side of the tub. His wound reopened at his side, and he just barely reached the dog, trying to pull her off her master. "Nakita!"

 

The wolf inside Sam snarled back at her, until she bit into Sam's shoulder, shaking her head hard as she held on. Sam cried out in pain, the wolf retreating deep inside once more. 

 

"No, Dean! She's protecting...you!" Sam ground out through gritted teeth as he scooted back away from her once she released him. Sam sat on the floor, back pressed against the wall, one hand on the shoulder she had bitten, his breaths panting out. Nakita whined and paced before him, eyeing him, staying between Sam and Dean. "She - she's okay." Sam told him, "she was doing the right thing." He swallowed hard before turning his head to look at the wound as he slowly pulled his hand away, covered in blood.

"What the hell are you talking about, the right thing?!" Dean's shout was much lower than if he hadn't hurt his voice box from all the shouting the day before. He was on the floor, next to both of them, naked, wet, and bloody. And by the look of things, the dog had bitten Sam and caused him to bleed as well. "She got rabies? Sam... she _bit_ you," he pointed out, trying to sit up, stark naked and uncaring. "Let me see your shoulder. You..." he pointed at the dog, "out... get out, now, OUT!" 

 

Sam looked at Nakita who was waiting for his final say in the matter. Sam nodded to her and she padded out of the room. Looking back at Dean, Sam grimaced and moved away from the wall toward him. "I'm fine, I'll _be_ fine. You shouldn't have moved around so much, though. You tore," Sam pulled Dean half onto his lap, laying across a leg. "your wound open again." Sam frowned down at it. "I might need to stitch it now."

Dean was breathing hard and looking at the dog when he was unexpectedly pulled over Sam. "Ah...." This wasn't really normal either. A lot of things weren't normal. He didn't resist though, and that too... was totally _not_ normal.

 

Sam looked into Dean's face, slightly slanted hazel meeting brilliant green, "It's okay, she was just trying to keep you safe. Don't be mad at her." He gave a slight sad smile. "Lemme get you cleaned up and we'll fix your side." 

"Take care of yourself first," he nodded, suddenly realizing how close their faces were. "I don't understand... any of this. Why are you protecting her, she bit you. You were helping me. I don't understand," he repeated, but this time the question was more far reaching. He was confused by the feelings washing over him, by his sudden desire to take Sam in his arms... was it to comfort him? To take that sadness out of his eyes... or...

 

Sam licked his lips, "Nakita is my family, she would never hurt me... not more than was necessary." He tore his gaze from Dean's looking away sadly and sighed. Looking back at Dean, he shook his head, "What's not to understand? You were hurt, I got you and brought you here to heal you." he shrugged a shoulder. "That's all you need to know."

There - he'd been told to mind his own business. And why the fuck that should hurt his feelings, Dean didn't know. He pressed his mouth into a thin line.

 

Moving slowly, Sam edged out from under Dean, pulling him up with him as he stood, "Come on, I'll take you into the kitchen, there's more light and I can clean you up there and stitch your side. After that I'll remake the bed with clean sheets for you." He offered a small soft smile. "It'll be alright," he nodded, "really."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Got some... shorts?" Dean asked, pulling away, and putting his hand on the wall for support. "I have clothes in the car but..." He ran his hand over his face, telling himself not to care about Sam's shoulder wound, or the weird relationship with that dog. "You know what, if you get me there, I'll just get outta your hair, alright?"

Sam frowned. "Dean, do you _know_ how far into the woods you are? It's at least a ten mile hike back to the road and you are _not_ up to a ten mile hike. I understand that you don't like it here, but I'm sorry, this is the best that I've got. You'll just have to make the best of it." He moved away over to the bed and grabbed a corner of the sheet that was clean, wiping away the blood from his shoulder as he looked over at it.

"I didn't say that, Sam. I've been in a hundred worse places. Jesus..." he let out a heavy breath. "Forget it. I'm just gonna shut it."

Sam pressed his lips together for a moment, before continuing, "If you don't want me to stitch your side or clean you up, that's your call. Whatever you want, but I can't get you to the road right now, I'm sorry." Sam turned then and walked over to an old trunk and dug around inside, pulling out a pair of basketball shorts. Walking back over to Dean, he handed them to him, "Here. I'll take your things down to the river and wash them for you. They should be dry by tomorrow, weather permitting."

"You shouldn't go out there alone with that thing--" he snapped his mouth shut. So much for his promise to butt out. Grabbing the shorts, at first he wondered how the hell he was gonna put them on since he couldn't bend in half. Turning, he walked to the bed, picked a clean corner to sit down on and tried to put them on, feeling the wounds at his sides ripping even more, he looked up and met Sam's eyes.

 

"Here," Sam said as he crouched in front of him, "lemme help you." He took the shorts from him and started to put them on Dean, his gaze flickering up to his face. "If I somehow offended you, I'm sorry. I just... there are things about me, that I don't like to talk about." He shrugged a shoulder and looked back up at Dean with a small smile, "It would be like asking a hunter who's credit cards he's using right now."

Dean cocked his head, how did he know. Had he gone through his wallet? Somehow he didn't think so.

 

Looking back down, Sam slid the shorts up as high as they would go with Dean sitting on the bed. "As for that _thing_ out there," Sam smirked and shook his head, "believe me, it's more afraid of me than I am of it." He winked.

Dean stood up, pulling the shorts up the rest of the way up. "You can't stop your dog from biting you, and you think that thing is afraid of you. You're on drugs, or delusional. And yeah, you did offend me, but it's alright. You didn't have to take me in, and you shouldn't have to answer my questions. Like I said, I'll be out of your way as soon as I can." He wiped the blood now smearing his own hands on the sheets. 

 

Sam tilted his head as he looked at Dean and licked his lips. "Well, I kind of figured you would be." He frowned and shook his head, "Everyone leaves as soon as they can," he shrugged, "you aren't the first person I've helped, you know?" he wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, "Lean on me, I'm gonna take you out and sit you down while I make the bed." "It's not safe out here, so, you should go, as soon as you can. It's the smart thing to do. Go and never come back to these woods." Sam told him as they walked, even though some part of him broke at having to say those same words _this time_ to _this hunter_.

While he let Sam help him over to a chair, Dean snorted. "You know how you told me to mind my own bus? Same to you. I'm coming back after that thing. I can't let it just go free." He thought Sam seemed sad about the fact that no one stayed, but didn't he get that while he seemed to be more than willing to help, at the same time, he seemed anxious for them to leave?

A small groan escaped Dean as he lowered himself to a chair, his hand slipping off Sam's back. "Thanks."

 

"You're welcome." Sam told him before he shook his head."I never said to mind your own business, I told you what was going on. There's nothing else going on, Dean. It's just me and my dog and I'm healing you... ask me something else." He shrugged as he turned and went to a small closet, starting to pull out fresh linens.

Yeah and I just fell off a fuckin' turnip truck. Dean glared at him, but kept his mouth shut. 

 

"As for your going after that thing, you're apparently not as smart as you look, because that thing will kill you, believe me. You are in it's territory, it knows these woods better than any human could ever hope to know them. It can smell you on the wind and it can hear the beat of your heart." Sam turned around, his arms full of linens, "you haven't got a chance," he told him, giving a pointed look at his side. "As for why it's scared of me," Sam smiled slightly, a secret nearly wicked smile, "we all have or dark sides, don't we, Dean?" he asked, quirking a brow, before he walked past him and into the bedroom again.

"You don't know shit about me," he answered, wondering what the hell Sam had heard or thought he knew about his 'dark side.' He'd been possessed once, and he hated everything his body had done while a demon had hijacked it, and he still told himself every fucking day that it wasn't his fault, but believing it was hard. "It's not the first time I met that thing. I killed its mate, and I've been after it for a while."

Why the hell was he even trying to convince Sam? Suddenly tired again, he leaned his elbow on the table and rested his face in his hand. From the corner of his eyes, he watched the dog. If it so much as snarled at him, he was gonna put a bullet through its head.

Sam stepped back into the doorway of the bedroom. "You killed it's mate?" Did this guy not understand this creature at all? It might be more supernatural than animal, but it still had animal instincts, one of which was seeking revenge for the killing of it's mate. Hell, even humans did that. "You can't leave this house," Sam told him suddenly, jaw set in stubborn lines, as he shook his head, "not for anything, not until you're healed."

"You're so not going all _dom_ on me," Dean muttered under his breath. One minute the healer was soft spoken, and the next... yeah, another mystery.

 

Sam looked at Nakita, "Go look," he told her, jutting his chin toward the door. Nakita yawned and trotted over to the door, pushing it open with the weight of her massive body and walked out. Sam shook his head as he ducked back into the bedroom to finish with the bed. "That thing won't stop until one of you is dead now, you realize this." Sam called out matter-of-factly from the bedroom.

"What's to worry about, it's afraid of you, so I'm good," he answered. That was when he felt more blood trickle to the floor and quickly put his hand over it. He was gonna need to be sewn up. Great.

 

Sam walked back into the living room. "Yep, that's right. That thing and I have an unspoken understanding. I understand that it won't come onto my property and it understands that as long as it doesn't, I won't rip it's heart out." Sam frowned and sniffed, "You're bleeding more." He moved to crouch in front of Dean, grasping his wrist and slowly prying his hand away from his side, "Lemme see."

Sighing, Dean moved his hand away, his gaze falling on Sam's shoulder. "I could say the same to you, your shoulder. Let me take care of it, I know how," he offered, closing his eyes as Sam's fingers gently prodded his wounds again. His stomach muscles tightened, and he did a double take, frowning slightly.

Sam was frowning as he eyed the wound, seeing how extensive the damage was and making sure it wasn't infected. Slowly he shook his head, "Huh?" he glanced up at Dean then looked over at his shoulder, "Oh, that," he nodded, and looked back at Dean with a grin. "You fix mine if I fix yours?" he chuckled and shook his head looking back at Dean's side again. "You can if you want to, I was just going to make Nakita clean up her mess later."

"I don't even know what that means... get the dog to fix it." He also knew better than to expect Sam to explain. Leaning back, he let Sam sew him up, the only sign of pain was his fingers curling around the edge of the table and his knuckles whitening. When he was all done, he let out a couple breaths, then grabbed Sam's arm before the guy could move. His shoulder wounds weren't bad, so all Dean did was clean the wound, which wasn't as bad as he'd thought. "I don't think you need a bandage," he said. 

 

Sam held perfectly still as Dean cleaned his wound. When was the last time someone had done that? Had it really been nearly seven years ago already? He'd grown used to just having Nakita care for his wounds or himself if they were bigger than she could handle. Not that she would do anything other than lick them clean, but it was always enough, with the change came the healing. The marks would likely be gone by sun-up. 

 

Sam licked his lips as he slowly raised his head and looked up at Dean, "No, it's fine. Thank you." And he meant that, in more ways than the hunter could possibly understand. It had been so long since he'd been touched like that. Sam smiled slightly up at him, before pulling to his feet. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"Not tired." Despite his protests, he got up and let Sam help him back to the clean bed. Laying on top of it but refusing the blankets, he watched Sam from under his lashes. The guy moved in and out of the bedroom, and was doing something in the living room. From what Dean could tell, it looked like he was making healing salves. 

They talked a little through the open door, and he learned that Sam sold some of his home-made medicines to locals who knew he was here. He sidestepped Dean's question about how long he'd been here, and didn't give his last name. The guy was Goddamned frustrating to talk to sometimes. But peppered among the frustrating moments were sweet ones and ones filled with mystery... something Dean could not resist.

 

* * *

He didn't know if Sam had gotten tired of talking to him or what. But first he'd offered him some books, then when that hadn't shut him up, he'd rolled in a small T.V. That was more like it. Laying still in order not to re-injure himself, a couple of pillows under his head, Dean channel surfed... all three channels that were available, apparently the signal was low... still it was better than nothing.

When Sam eventually came back in, Dean looked up. "How do you deal with no cable?" Seeing Sam's raised eyebrow, he went on. "Porn, you don't watch... never mind." Why the hell was he interested in what the guy did here all alone?

 

Sam smiled and shook his head, "No, I don't," he frowned slightly, amusement lining the edges, "but thanks for asking." He shrugged a shoulder, "I have a good imagination... and books," he nodded toward them, "I don't need much T.V." Turning, Sam walked back out of the room, still shaking his head.

 

When the front door opened and Nakita walked back in, Sam looked up at her from his place, sitting at the kitchen table. "Where is it?" he asked her. She walked over to him a small whine leaving her as she headbutted his hand. "What do you mean, you didn't see it?! Did you bother to look!?" he asked her. Again, he was head butted. Sam sighed and ran his hand over her fur.

 

He wasn't thinking about the guy in the bed overhearing him at this point, instead he was more worried about the deadly creature that might be lurking on the edges of his property waiting for him. Sam sighed as he looked off thoughtfully, a slight frown creasing his brow. "I'll find it later tonight, Nakita. It's alright, good girl," hee muttered to her, before pulling to his feet and walking to the open bedroom door. He leaned against it's frame. "I, uh, need to go out this evening, do you think you'll be alright here, alone... I'll leave Nakita here with you, of course to protect you."

Dean gave the dog a doubtful look. "I already saw her in protective mode... no thanks, take her with you. Really. I'll be fine." He'd seen his duffel bag and figured Sam must have brought it back. It would give him something to do, go over his weapons, get them ready. Yeah, there was no way he could face that thing like this, but if it came to it, he was going down swinging.

Sam looked down at Nakita then back at Dean. "She would do you well," he pressed his lips together thoughtfully, "I know you don't understand, but it's better if she is with you. I'll leave her outside so you feel more comfortable. But, if you need her, all you have to do is call her. She'll hear you," he nodded. "I wouldn't leave you, but I have to, it's.... important."

"No one died and made you my guardian." Dean's gaze shifted back to the T.V., though he wasn't watching. It was hella frustrating to be stuck in bed... in someone else's bed, to be told repeatedly what he could and could not handle, and now for that person to worry about leaving him there like he hadn't taken care of himself since he was a kid. "You can stop playing 'mom' now."

The muscle in Sam's jaw twitched as his smile fell away. "How stupid of me, of course. Whatever you want." He looked down at Nakita, "You heard the human, just guard the house. Wouldn't want to step on any toes. I'll be back, Nakita." He turned abruptly then and left, the front door slamming closed behind him.

Dean glanced at the slamming door, then looked back at the t.v. Had Sam just called him a 'human?' Like that dog understood the difference between dog and human? Dean rolled his eyes and tried like hell to get into one of the three channels. Cursing more than once, he made due. For what seemed like hours. Every time he looked out the small window, it was darker, and yet there was no sign of Sam. Yeah, he'd told him to go, but now he was bored shitless.

Then came the hunger pangs. Now those he couldn't take. Deciding he wasn't gonna sit around and play victim, he pushed himself up. He checked under his bandaging and saw that his wounds were doing remarkably well. Sam knew his home-made medical recipes, Dean might have to buy a couple jars of whatever he was selling before he headed out. He was still unsteady though as he moved across the room, grabbed his duffel bag and after taking a couple of aspirin without water, dropped it back down. A little more pain reduction and he should be able to move better, conventional wisdom about pain being a good measure of what he should and should not be doing, notwithstanding.

He made his way into the living room, and to the tiny kitchen, being very careful and holding onto something whenever he felt dizzy. Last thing he needed was for a know-it-all healer to rub it in his face if he fell over or hurt himself again. He rummaged through the small fridge, his mouth watering at the sight of some hot dogs. He wished he had fries to go with it, or chips.... He'd have to scour.

Bending with a lot of difficulty, and quite a bit of pain as his wounded skin stretched taut, he looked around a bottom cabinet and found a frying pan. Soon, he had hot dogs frying, and a can of corn heating up on the stove. He was still determined to find chips if he could.

There were very few cabinets and he started a thorough check. They were extremely neat, just like all the medicine jars that were lined up on a shelf in the living room area. As he reached in again, and pulled out what looked like an old book, he heard Nakita bark. Glancing at the door, he didn't tell her to come in. Leaning against the counter, he started to thumb through what appeared to be a faded journal. He pulled out some articles that had been folded... they looked like the shit he was used to cutting out of papers. The hell?

There was some information in there, about the things that went bump in the night. Too bad whoever had started to write in it had only gotten a few pages in. Had Sam found it, or traded for it? Nah, he wouldn't have hidden it like a precious item... then something fell out. An ID, with Sam's face on it. Samuel Colt. Colt... Dean's eyes fluttered shut for a moment. He remembered. There had been a hunter by that name... he'd done well for himself, so well Dean had been in 'competition' with the guy, though the guy probably didn't have a clue. It had hurt to hear the guy died. Sam was _that_ guy?

But why? Why would a hunter just quit? Why go into healing? Hmmm, partner... he'd asked about hunters having partners. Dean would bet something happened to Sam's partner and he was wallowing in guilt. He'd never heard that Colt had a partner but... maybe he picked one up. A sense of sadness for the man washed over him, and he put the book carefully away.

The food was almost done but now he was full of nervous energy. He slowly walked around the small place, picking stuff up... looking at the books. Quite a few on exorcism and lycanthropy, and then all sorts of brainy stuff that would make Dean's head ache. Did the guy have a lap top? He looked around some more, and on a fluke, looked into the trash. Nothing interesting there.

The dog barked again. Dean bet it was getting hungry from the smell of food. Making a face, he made his way to the door, opened it, and nodded. "Get in," he said in a surly tone. Then he spotted another trash can right outside, though he'd have thought Sam would bury his trash to prevent animals from investigating. Casually, he lifted the lid, frowned, and dipped his hand in to pull out some tattered clothes. They weren't his own. What the hell?

Dropping it, he went back inside, and got himself a plate. A little grudgingly putting some food in the dog's plate, he went to sit at the tiny table. As he ate, he went over the stuff he'd found out. Samuel Colt. _I know who you are now._

 

*

 

Cursing under his breath, Sam marched up the steps to his front door, throwing it open and stepping inside. His steps faltering as soon as he crossed the threshold, eyes wide as he looked at Dean sitting at the table in the dining area of his living room. Sam hadn't thought he would find Dean sitting there, out of the bedroom, didn't think he would be out of the bed at all, so he hadn't bothered to prepare himself for a house with company in it.

 

Sam's face turned a bright shade of scarlet as he stood there, staring at Dean, who seemed to be staring right back at him. _Oh shit!_

Leaning back, Dean took in every inch of Sam... and he meant every inch, since the ex-hunter was completely naked. Just when he thought he'd solved one mystery related to Sam, another popped up. One thing was clear, Sam wasn't some perve getting his jollies because he was blushing as brightly as a tomato. "You must have had a good swim in the river, want some dinner? I was starved," he said as casually as if this wasn't the strangest thing ever.

 

Sam only noticed then that his mouth had been hanging open as he closed it and licked his lips, his gaze sliding to Nakita as he waved her over to come sit in front of him. The dog's height covering enough of him that he thought he could actually talk now. "Uh, yeah," Sam glanced over at the table and shook his head, "I, um, already ate. Thanks." He glanced down at the dog, who's head he was holding against himself like it was a towel as she regarded Dean, blinking often as Sam's fingers kept nearly poking her in the eyes.

 

"Uh, do you mind, um, I need to," he pointed toward the bathroom across the room, "and I'm kinda... and I know you were, but, I just..." he pressed his lips together again, thinking seriously about using Nakita as a towel if Dean didn't turn around so he could walk into the bathroom where he kept spare clothes.

Dean swept his hand toward the bathroom door. "Go ahead." Seeing Sam stay stock still, his blush deepening if it was possible, he grinned. "You've seen mine." 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes and bent slightly, reaching down, he hefted Nakita's huge frame, carrying her in front of him, her paws out, the look on her face, were she human, would have nearly screamed, 'put me down you idiot!' as he backed around the table and further into the bathroom, dropping Nakita onto the floor, just before he closed the door. Nakita shook and turned barking her upset at the closed bathroom door, before trotting to the front door and pushing it open, walking out.

 

Sam stepped out of the bathroom a few moments later in a pair of shorts and a tee, feet bare. He walked into the living room and sat down in one of the three chairs. "Sorry about that," he mumbled, not looking at Dean.

Dean gave a small laugh, took a bite of his hot dog, then started to laugh hard with the food in his mouth. The look on Sam's stunned face, his embarrassment. Dean slapped his palm on the table, and tried to blink away the tears. By the time he choked the food down, he was able to talk again. "I thought for a moment you were making up for not having porn t.v."

Sam frowned as he watched Dean laugh, not even cracking a smile. It really wasn't funny. He quirked a brow at Dean's statement, after he nearly choked on the hotdog he was munching on. Yeah, alright, maybe Sam had just hoped he'd choke on it. Same difference. In Sam's mind he had. "Glad I could entertain you," he muttered dryly, before looking away, out the window. "Your _friend_ isn't around here," he looked back at Dean, "I hunted for him today," he shrugged, "so far, he's keeping to his own area."

"You shouldn't be out there _hunting_ for anything if your skills are rusty. Also, the usual weapons involve more than your..." he just nodded in the vicinity of Sam's groin. "I know some people like to call it their gun, but..."

Sam frowned at him, "Why do you think my skills are rusty? How the hell do you think I eat? Just because I happen to have a pack of hotdogs... it's not like I go to the grocery store. I hunt and kill my food." he glanced down at his own groin, then looked back at Dean, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he looked at him, but didn't comment.

"So you hunt evil things... to eat them." Dean finished, and pushed himself up. Hiding his wince, he took the plate to the tiny sink, and looked over his shoulder. 

 

Sam was frowning, "I'm not _that_ kind of a hunter," _not any more_ he shrugged, "I know a few... well, know _of_ a few." His face took on a far away expression for a brief moment, before he blinked and shook his head, looking down. "I just hunt animals. That thing _is_ part animal," he looked up at Dean, "I know how to hunt that."

"I'm sure you do." He finished washing the plate, then walked over slowly, favoring one side, then lowering himself into the chair in front of Sam. Place was so freaking small, their knees almost touched. "I've heard about African hunters that go hunting in the nude. They oil their bodies, so they're all slippery and can get away from anything that tries to grab 'em. You didn't look oily. Were you?" Grinning, he reached out and tugged Sam's shirt up, "let's see."

 

Sam quickly reached out and grabbed Dean's wrist. "Don't," he told him, slightly slanted hazel gazing into brilliant green, "please." the last word was said quietly, a soft plea as his gaze remained locked with Dean's.

"I was just kidding." Dean looked thoughtfully down at this wrist still in Sam's grasp, waiting and then drew it back. "Something bad must have happened for you to have lost your sense of humor like this." He'd heard Colt was not only a good guy, but a fun guy. Well maybe he'd made that up in his mind, when he was 'competing' with him. He cleared his throat and looked down. "I kinda like to joke around. Guess you'll be glad when I'm out from under your feet."

"Not really." Sam answered softly, his gaze searching Dean's face, then watching him closely before he made himself look away. "I use to be like that." Sam nodded, "joking around a lot, but," he shrugged, "I guess I forgot how, not much to joke about around here." he said as he looked back, offered a small smile. "As for my lack of dress, I -" he licked his lips, "they got torn, I took them off outside, I hadn't expected to find you up," he shook his head as he pulled to his feet and walked into the kitchen, "it won't happen again," he muttered softly as he started a pot of coffee.

"Not much to joke about _out there_ either," Dean watched as Sam walked away. Demon activity was on the rise, something was coming, he knew it in his bones. "But you just... you gotta find the light stuff. That or a warm willing body to lose yourself in," he winked. Yeah, he'd noticed Sam was kinda shy and was enjoying baiting him.

Sam looked over at Dean, burning his hand in the process. "Shit!" Sam brought the burned side of his hand to his mouth, sucking on it as he looked back at Dean. _You volunteering?_ Pulling his hand away from his mouth, Sam glanced down at it frowning, before he looked back at Dean, "Yeah well, that's not always as easy as it sounds. As for the light stuff," he huffed, "demon activity on the rise and you can find the light stuff?" he nodded, looking back down at the coffee pot, "figures."

"You alright?" He pushed up and followed Sam, stopping at the small counter as the other man made the coffee. Seeing he was fine, Dean cocked his head. "And just what do you know about the demonic activity?"

 _Just as much as you do._ He shrugged a shoulder, "I told you, I know of a few hunters. Trade with a couple." He grinned, "I get Demon Hunters Quarterly," he joked before looking back down and adjusting the heat on the stove.

"Guess you're no Tarzan after all." He'd seen the little smile, and smiled back. "I mean you read DHQ, gotta respect that. So... Do you care?" he carefully asked. "About what's happening out there?

Sam quirked a brow, slowly shaking his head before he sighed and looked down. "Of course I care," he looked up again, "but there's nothing I can do about it," he turned his attention to the coffee pot, playing with it much more than necessary. "Not anymore." He muttered the last bit so quietly that he was sure only Nakita heard him. 

 

He turned back around, "So, do you like cream in your coffee? Sugar? Or do you like it strong and black? I have real cream, got goat milk too," he said, made a face, "witches. Hmm... Oh, I think I still have some cinnamon sticks from harvest..."

Dean made a disgusted face. "Don't touch mine with anything other than some sugar. Dude..." He had to be kidding, right? Or was he showing his sense of humor? Unsure, as soon as Sam put the sugar in, Dean reached for the mug, his fingers brushing over Sam's. His eyes flicked up for a sec, then he pulled the cup over.

Sam's gaze met Dean's as their fingers brushed, Sam's cheeks staining a soft shade of pink before he looked down. "Yeah, I dunno why I have that other stuff," he rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the counter. "You'd be shocked to see and hear what people want to trade with." He sighed, "and I'm a sucker, I usually agree to whatever it is they're trying to pawn off on me. Just call me easy, I guess."

"Call you easy, huh? Keep walking around naked, and I will." He took a sip of the hot coffee, burning his tongue and pulling it away quickly. "I've got stuff to trade too. Your smelly meds seem to work." He wrinkled his nose but admitted the truth. "Feeling a lot better already, except the leg." He shrugged, "I'd have thought the other injuries were worse. I mean I've been shot lots of times."

Sam took a sip from his mug and shrugged a shoulder, "Your gunshot was infected, the other wounds weren't. Besides, _I_ removed the trap, it didn't rip through you, the bullet did. There's a difference."

 

Sam eyed Dean, "So, when you were raiding my fridge, did you, um," he pressed his lips together for a moment, tilting his head, "find everything alright, without having to look too much?" he cleared his throat after, and quickly took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, it was interesting. Things you keep... in the fridge." Dean had the distinct feeling that Sam's question went deeper. "You're not territorial, are you? I mean, I would have asked if you'd been around. I also fed your dog."

Sam's gaze locked with Dean's, _Territorial? You have NO idea_ "Sometimes what's kept behind the Haggen Daz should stay there." Sam told him, voice flat, gaze unflinching until Nakita whined from the door and he glanced over at her.

Yeah, if he wasn't mistaken, Sam knew. But he wasn't about to test the theory, not now.

 

Sam cleared his throat and turned slightly, putting his mug down. "Thanks for feeding, Nakita. Uh, lemme take a look at your leg, maybe it needs more medication or something. I want to make sure the infection isn't getting worse."

"I'll be alright." Seeing that stubborn look cross Sam's features, he asked. "Where do you want me?"

Sam looked at Dean for a long moment. _On your hands and knees in my bed_ "Uh," Sam nodded toward the bedroom, "in there is fine, I don't think you'd fit on the kitchen table, Nakita barely does."

Some sort of heat or message lurked in Sam's eyes, but it was gone so fast, Dean thought he had imagined it. "Ah... sure. Didn't mean to interrupt your coffee break." He made his way to the room without help, then pulled the shorts up higher. Knowing it would be easier for Sam to unwrap the bandaging that was high up his thigh if he was either standing, or better yet on his knees. He crawled onto the bed on all fours, and looked over at Sam.

Sam shrugged about it interfering with his coffee break and followed Dean back toward the bedroom, stopping to pet Nakita on the head on his way. As he entered, the sight that greeted him nearly had his heart jumping into his throat. **_On your hands and knees in my bed_**. Had the situation not nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs he might have jokingly asked for a million dollars, maybe this was his lucky day. Yeah, Dean was totally not there for the reason he had thought that.

 

Clearing his throat, Sam stepped up to the bed and reached for the bandage with shaking hands. Slowly, Sam started to unwrap the stark white gauze from around Dean's thigh, noting as he did that the closer he got to the wound the more dried blood there was along with a bit of discolored seepage. Frowning, Sam glanced up at Dean and nodded, "It needs more medication. The infection is better, but it's still there."

Though he'd braced for pain, Sam's feathery light touches were more relaxing than painful. Relaxing, until his warm fingers pressed into Dean's inner thigh, then Dean seemed to tense a little at sensations that were not very... convenient. _Perfectly normal guy reaction. He got too close._

 

Sam's hands slid against Dean's thigh as the bandage fell away. Reaching over to grab the small jar of salve still remaining on the night stand, Sam climbed onto the bed behind Dean. He wrapped an arm around his middle when Dean started to lay down, "No, wait, lemme see." Sam tilted his head as he looked at the wound, but his arm remained wrapped around his middle, nearly plastering Sam's groin to Dean's uninjured thigh.

Dean's breath got caught in his throat. _He's just got unusual bedside manners_ , he kept telling himself, ignoring the warning bells in his head telling him this didn't feel so much like a medical exam as a feel up. And if he was having any doubts in that direction, why the hell wasn't he pulling away? Why was he docilely just staying there, waiting... wondering. He licked his lips... trying to shake himself of the notion that something else was going on here.

 

Sam grit his teeth and fought back the urge to nearly hump Dean's leg. How embarrassing would that be. _'Sorry, dude, but you really fuckin turn me on and the wolf inside me is telling me to go at it with either you or your leg, so I've picked the lesser of what I figured you'd punch me for.'_ Yeah, SO not happening. Though it didn't stop the soft moan that escaped while Sam's mind was busy focused on the wound.

The soft sound had Dean turning, but he saw Sam was looking away, so he looked down again. Not a word came out of his mouth... everything seemed to be stuck in his throat.

 

Sam licked his lips as he drew his head back and looked up at Dean. The urge to lean over him, to just see what it would _feel_ like _if_ , was strong, very strong. "I-" Sam's voice came out ten shades of screwed up sounding, too deep and lustful even to his own ears. He cleared his throat, "I think it definitely needs more medication, and I need to clean it out better." he mumbled softly, but still didn't move. 

"Alright." His heart was racing. His heart was fucking racing... why was it racing? He looked at Sam again, a question in his eyes... one that he wasn't sure he even knew was there. "You want me to lay down now? Or, this okay?" He stretched forward for second before straightening again. 

 

Sam's breath hitched as Dean moved, his fingers tightening against his un-injured side. Sam's mouth opened and closed, opened again, but still no words came out. "I -" Sam clenched his teeth together, fought back the wolf and the growl that wanted to raise up and tear from his throat. He turned his head away and squeezed his eyes closed as he took in slow deep breaths. "I think, um, I'll be right back." He forced himself, dammit, he forced himself with everything inside him to let go of Dean and quickly pulled from the bed after, hurrying out of the room.

"Alright," Dean repeated himself, though he had no clear idea what Sam wanted. He really felt kind of silly on his hands and knees.

 

Sam stood at the kitchen table, hands on it's surface, palms flat as he braced himself there, head bowed, shoulders slumped. He drew in gulps of air as sweat beaded his brow. Lifting his head, he opened his eyes, yellow, wolf eyes, before he squeezed them closed again and let his head fall back, lips parted.

 

Pulling away from the table, Sam ran a hand down his face. He was okay, he was going to be okay. The wolf already had his time out tonight, it wouldn't be as hard to fight to keep him in, he was going to be okay. At least it was what he told himself as he walked over to the cabinet with the jars of salve and grabbed a fresh one. Turning, he walked back toward the bedroom, raising an arm to wipe his face against it as he walked. He stopped at the bathroom and got a clean wet rag and soaped it up as well as another roll of gauze.

 

"Sorry, I had to find the right one." Sam lamely explained as he entered, walking up to the bed and climbing back on, all the items he had brought with him in hand. Sam laid the jar and gauze down on the bed and brought the rag up to the wound, as he laid one hand on the small of Dean's back, he paused, "This might hurt, but I'll try to be as gentle as I can." Sam told him, before starting to lightly scrub at the wound and gently dig out the infected area. The hand on the small of Dean's back moving slowly, massaging, caressing, in a comforting gesture as he worked. 

The sharp pain caused an audible sharp intake of Dean's breath. Teeth gritted, he tried to suppress the sound of pain, which came out more like a moan. Right now, he didn't fucking care, he just wanted to be sure not to cry out again. The movement of Sam's hand on his back helped. He started to almost lean into the touch, though the scrubbing was eliciting near curses from him again. He instinctively clenched his ass muscles each time the wet cloth moved up over his wound. "Sam..." his voice was far shakier than he would have liked.

At the near moaning sound that broke from Dean, Sam was biting his lip hard to stay focused on the task at hand. He thought he was doing pretty good for a while, even when it seemed that Dean was arching up into the hand that Sam had on his back. Sam just kept telling himself he was imagining it, that he needed to keep working. But when he caught sight of Dean's ass muscles clenching from the corner of his eye, Sam sucked in a ragged breath and had to fight the urge to run his hand there, or lay his cheek against it, or to turn his head and start nipping a path along Dean's skin that would lead to his latching on to his shoulder as he fucked him from behind.

 

Sam cleared his throat hearing his name, blinking several times before he finally pulled away after one more pass of the cloth. "I got it, I'm done." he set the cloth down, and moved both hands to Dean's injured leg, running his fingertips softly up and down the sides where there was no injury. "It's over, I cleaned it. Take a breather before I put the medicine on," he told him softly, fingertips dancing lightly up and down the sides of Dean's thigh.

Dean let out a breath. "Sorry I was..." His thoughts scattered at the notion that Sam was caressing his thigh. He frowned, trying to sort fact from fiction. Sam was a healer, and healers were into the touchy feely stuff. Yeah, that's what it was... yeah. So he didn't need to feel any guilt about wishing he'd just go on and on. "Mmmm, feels good now," he said, eyes widening at the out-loud admission. Holy crap!

Sam smiled and leaned over dropping a kiss in the center of Dean's back, "That's funny, it's suppose to." His hands continued to move as he spoke - then it hit him, what he'd just done and Sam froze completely. Fuck!

Just like that, Dean froze. He hadn't imagined the brush of Sam's mouth. His stomach muscles tightened, his heart was out of control, though he was pretty sure he wasn't angry. "Ah.... you didn't... did you just kiss me?" He licked his lips, looked up and noticed Sam's equally confused expression. "Ah... is that some... you know, healer's trick." His gaze dropped to Sam's mouth and holy fuck, he had to literally force his gaze away. Maybe the meds were making him confused. Had to be something.

Sam licked his lips as he pulled away, hands and all. "Uh, sorry, I think I got you confused with Nakita." He frowned, "You know, you kiss an animal, make them feel better after mending them." He cleared his throat as he pulled off the bed. Yeah, it was likely Dean would believe that about him, the way he kept looking at him and the dog. Besides, he had called her his girlfriend once, so Sam was pretty sure it was a good cover.

Opening the jar he dipped his hand inside. Yeah, it was harder to apply the salve standing at the side of the bed like he was, a hell of a stretch and if he had to do it for a long time, he could imagine getting muscle cramps in his back from it, but it was a hell-of-a-lot safer than being on the bed with Dean. He'd just kissed him for Christ's sake. Sure it was on the back, but what was next? Licking him? Sam rolled his eyes at himself as he started to apply the ointment. Yeah, the sooner this was over with the better. For both their sakes.

Dean gave a nervous laugh. Yeah, sure, he could see that happening. Taking another look at Sam, he walked forward on his arms and slowly lay all the way flat on the bed to make it easier for Sam to reach the wound. "At least _I_ won't give you fur-balls," he said, trying to crack a joke to ease the tension.

 _No, you'd just shoot me with one of your guns._ Sam smiled slightly, nodding. "True." he kept his gaze on what he was doing, deciding that was the best thing he could do now. Just pretend it never happened and don't make eye contact.

"Yeah." He closed his eyes as Sam gently finished up, then he got back up on all fours while the healer replaced the bandage. "Thank you," he said, but by the time he started to get off the bed, Sam was already out of the room. Probably still embarrassed about mixing him up with a dog. A dog for Chrissakes. Chuckling under his breath, Dean slowly made his way back to the other room to finish up his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Sam told him to go to bed. Dean had been about to argue, but when he thought about it, he knew Sam was right, he was tired. The healer might have some powerful meds, but the fact was he'd been severely injured. Nodding, he said his goodnight and crawled into bed.

He didn't know how much time passed, but he was a light sleeper and he heard Sam come in. In the dark, by the light of the moonlight, he watched as Sam stripped down to his shorts. Then he disappeared. 

Frowning, Dean moved to the edge of the bed and looked down, only to find Sam curled up on the damned floor. "Hey... Sam, what are you doing?" He knew there wasn't another bed, but that didn't mean the guy should give his up to a stranger and take the damned floor. 

Sam rolled onto his back, Nakita protesting the movement, since she was his pillow. He looked up at Dean. "Going to sleep, something good little injured soldiers should already be." He answered softly, before rolling back onto his side and closing his eyes.

"Who said I'm good. Wait," he leaned farther and demanded. "Who the fuck said I'm 'little'? You're not making judgment calls, are you?"

Sam smiled but didn't move, "G'night, Dean."

"You're such a bitch," he complained. "Get up here, in the bed. Come on."

Sam opened his eyes, his head rolling to look up at Dean. "It's alright, I can sleep here." he looked at Dean a few moments and saw he wasn't going to go to sleep until he moved. With a sigh Sam nodded, "Okay," he said, as he pulled to his feet and slid into the bed, under the covers. "Are you sure you're alright with this? I mean," he licked his lips, "I don't mind the floor..."

"Ok, lemme break it to you gently. Sam... you're _not_ a dog," he said baldly, letting his eyes drift shut, and smiling because last night he'd been freezing and now he could feel warmth emanating from Sam's body. "But you feel like a nice, hot furnace." He moved just a little closer to his new heat source.

Sam blinked at Dean's words and nearly burst out laughing. _Oh, if you only knew what you were saying that to._ He cleared his throat instead, biting his cheek so he wouldn't crack a smile as he nodded. Sam bit his lip. The heat, it was another side effect of the Lycanthopy. Yeah, he knew he was warmer than most. With a sigh, Sam closed his eyes as he turned on his side. 

* 

They'd been asleep a few hours when, a shrill cry broke through the quiet of the night. The creature was out tonight, moving about. Nakita jumped up onto the bed, laying down behind Sam, her head on his hip, as Sam wrapped an arm around Dean and drew him closer, his chin tucking over Dean's shoulder, as a low warning growl sounded deep in his throat.

He'd been cold, and now he was nice and warm. It felt good to be held, it felt safe. Still mostly asleep, Dean moved his hand back, slowly stroking up and down warm flesh  
"Feel nice," he mumbled. "Don't let go." 

Sam's head turned, his face nuzzling against the one in his arms, mouth next to his ear, he tightened his grip around Dean, a soft whine sounding deep in his throat. 

A clatter of metal from outside and the same shrill cry had Sam's eyes opening wide in the darkness of the room, though he lay perfectly still. Nakita whimpered softly and head butted the arm of his hand that rested against the mattress. "Nakita, shshsh," he whispered, eyes darting as he listened with wolf hearing. He could hear the creature’s breaths. It was on his land. Near the cabin. 

Sam moved, he was up and out of bed like a shot, running for the front door and out, Nakita jumping off the bed and running after him. The front door slammed closed, just as another cry broke through the night.

*

Sam tracked the thing through the woods, he didn't bring anything with him to kill it with, didn't bring anything at all other than himself. He knew these woods better than anyone, like an animal, like the wolf that roamed them freely. He found and followed the thing in no time. It needed to be scared away from his home. For years it had known better, but now, maybe it had figured out that he was the one to take away its latest plaything. Not that Sam could totally blame it for the revenge it sought. Part of him now thought like the wolf that dwelt inside, and knew that if something ever touched someone he cared about, loved, he would too would seek revenge. But, this thing was evil from the word go, so it was different... at least that was what Sam told himself as he watched it again for the first time in over three years. 

Normally the two lived in these woods in relative harmony, the creature and the wolf, which was what was confusing to the hunter that he had been. Things were suppose to be black and white, not shades of gray. With a sigh, Sam pushed away from the tree trunk he was leaning against as he sat high above the creature, watching as it fed on it's latest kill. 

Even as the thought of things being black and white skittered through his mind, Sam had to wonder if he wasn't living proof of those shades of gray. No, he wasn't. What he was was evil, one day some lucky hunter would bag themselves a big black wolf, and that would be the end of it. 

Glancing up at the sky, Sam waited for the moon to change him. Sure, he could force it, but it always hurt enough when nature did it, it was twice the pain when he forced the wolf forward. So, instead, he waited, silently, upwind from the creature, so he wouldn't know Sam was there. 

Jumping down from the tree a while later, after the creature had disappeared off in another direction of the woods, Sam felt the change begin as he fell to the ground on all fours. He grit his teeth as slowly bones popped and tendons lengthened, as facial bones broke and reset. 

Soon, there was no Sam Colt, human, but only the wolf, black as midnight, with eyes like glowing gold, standing in the woods. Sam Colt's boxers torn to ribbons lay on the ground forgotten as the wolf took off after its prey.

*

Dean woke to a cold bed. "Sam?" Alright, he couldn't very well expect the healer to act as his electric blanket. Half laughing, he started to roll onto his back when he heard that terrible shrieking sound again. "Sam?! Sam!" 

This time, wounds be damned, he was out of the bed and pulling on his still dirty jeans with one hand, grabbing his duffel bag with the other. Sam was out there, the idiot. Alone, with that thing. What the hell was he thinking? That one of his broody looks was actually going to scare the creature?

Another shriek filled the air and Dean was afraid it would be followed by the shouts of a man. "Goddamit... Sam..." If that healer had gotten himself in trouble. Half dressed, two guns in hand, and barefooted, he was out the door and running across the cold forest ground, straight toward the sounds.

Dangerous. Stupid. Idiotic even, but he couldn't help it... he had this feeling in his gut that Sam was in trouble and that he had to save him. 

A blur flew over him, shrieks sounding as it passed. "Sam?" Not seeing the healer, Dean quickly moved to take cover behind a tree when it started heading back. "Fuck." Aiming, he started to shoot, several rounds, but it was still coming. Then from out of nowhere, a bit dog leaped out, striking itself against the creature. Dog? Just as Dean reloaded, the creature left, and that dog... which turned out not to be a dog at all, but a large black wolf, trotted over to him. 

Breathing hard, Dean stared at the animal, who was looking at him with soft gold eyes, whimpering. "Come here boy, you alright?" Dean looked up, confirmed the creature wasn't around, and then threw his arms around the wolf and pulled it close. "You hurt? I know this healer, he can help you. He's REALLY into furry things too, so you'll like each other." He ran his hand over the wolf's body, trying to see if there were any injuries.

The wolf tilted its head. 

The wolf looked back toward the woods and gave a menacing growl, before raising its head to let out a long loud howl then it looked at Dean again. 

Dean put his hand into the fur on the wolf's back, "Don't worry, it's gone. You're alright," he checked the rest of the wolf out. "Thanks for the assist but you really should keep out of the way of a professional." Professional his ass, he'd gone out there with hardly any weapons to face something that was as dangerous as a Wendigo... that was stupid. 

"Come here, come here boy. Dean got up off the ground, but still had his hand in his fur. "Don't suppose you can help me find a slightly crazy healer, hmm? What the hell was he thinking coming out here?" 

 

Letting out a breath, Dean called out, "Sam! Sam!" Then shook his head. "Yeah, I think he has this skill. He goes deaf when he wants to." It was true, Sam seemed to ignore a lot of what he said. 

 

Nakita ran up out of the woods then, running over to the wolf and whined. The wolf turned and started to sniff her. 

It was when she spotted Dean that the problem arose. She turned and growled at the wolf, who slowly started to back away from Dean, his eyes darting between him and Nakita. Nakita bared her teeth, growling and snarling as she placed herself between Dean and the wolf. The wolf backed away more, before throwing it's head back and letting out a mournful howl. With one last lingering look at Dean the wolf turned and ran back into the woods.

"Wait!" Dean took a futile step to follow it, then shook his head. "Would you fucking stop saving me from _gentle_ things?" Throwing an irritated look toward the dog, he headed back to the cabin, this time at a much slower pace. Now that the adrenalin was gone, he felt all his pains again, and knew exactly why Sam had ordered him to rest... not that he'd admit it.

"Where's Sam?" he asked the dog. "Forget it, not like I understand dog whimper," he complained, walking into the cabin.

By the time Dean stripped and got back in bed, he felt cold as an ice cube. Sitting up, with the blanket wrapped around him, and even letting the dog on the bed so it could lay over his feet, he waited... waited for Sam. That thing couldn't have gotten him. Right, why couldn't it have? Dammit...

Sam walked up the steps and into the cabin, hoping like hell that Dean had gone back to bed and was asleep again. In his haste to get outside and get that thing away from his property, he had forgotten to set out any clothes where he could put them on before he walked inside, so here he was again, walking into his house, naked as the day he was born. 

Walking through the darkened cabin, he stepped into the bedroom to check on Dean finding him in the bed, huddled under all the blankets. With a frustrated sigh, Sam slipped into the bed. The idiot probably got his fever going again, playing big action hero barefoot, shirtless and with more holes in him than a damn sprinkler. 

Wrapping his arms around Dean he drew him in close, nuzzling his face against Dean's neck. "Relax, it'll be warmer now," he murmured softly as Nakita whined.

His teeth were chattering together, and the sudden warmth surrounding him felt damned good. Between that, and finding Sam was alright, Dean forgot any awkwardness that could have arisen. Putting his own arms around Sam, he vented. "What the hell were you thinking, going out there, naked and barefoot and no weapons. That thing could have..." his fingers dug into warm, bare skin. "Turning into a healer must have rusted your brain. I swear I met a smarter wolf out there..."

Sam frowned, "I had to get that thing off my property and I did. What the hell were YOU doing playing with a wolf!? That thing could have killed you! And you weren't any better dressed than I was, so I don't want to hear it! You're damn lucky Nakita scared that damn animal away! Now, go to sleep!"

"You and your Nakita." Dean held tighter, gritting his teeth so Sam wouldn't hear them chattering together. "My wolf could whoop your Nakita’s ass any day," he nodded, his face rubbing against Sam's throat. "You should'a seen him. So sleek, and black. Smelled good too, like the forest." He sniffed, and frowned. Sam must have been playing in whatever plants the wolf had been rolling around in.

Sam's jaw clenched at the odd feeling of jealousy welling up inside him at his wolf form. " _Your_ wolf? What, was there a ceremony that I missed?" he huffed softly, "Yeah, I've seen it before, up close and personal. Nothing all that exciting really, just a wolf." he shrugged a shoulder slightly.

"Eh, maybe it didn't like you. He was real friendly to me. I think he might have licked me, if it hadn't been for Cujo there." He glared at Nakita. "I thought he might be hurt, but he wasn't. Does he come around often? I owe him one." Who was he kidding, he wanted to see if he'd imagined the intelligent look in the wolf's eyes. 

Sam pulled his head back and looked at Dean frowning, "Licked you? Since when did you have a fascination with being licked? You want to be licked, I'm sure Nakita can help you out, but you need to stop hugging wolves and acting like they are some long lost buddy, because believe me," he muscle twitched in his jaw, "they aren't. If that thing licked you, it was tasting you. Not out of some misplaced affection! And another thing, what the hell were you doing outside anyway!? When I left you were sound asleep! You and your wolf have a secret rendezvous that I didn't know about planned!?"

"I do taste good," Dean agreed, unsure exactly what they were arguing about, but this was a helluvalot better than freezing. It took his mind off it. "And I'm pretty sure it didn't save me only to... eat me, anymore than you did, Sammy. Even if all your little secrets had me wondering if you were gonna go serial killer on me at first." He moved his hand up to Sam's cheek and made him look at him, wondering at the tenseness. "I went out to look for you, you idiot... what do you think I was doing, going for a moonlight stroll with my sweetheart. Oh right, that would be the wolf. I gotta name him." He frowned. "It's gotta be a sort of sleek, sexy name... but strong. Any ideas?"

Sam started to relax, until Dean mentioned the wolf being his sweetheart, then he sat up in the bed, practically shoving Dean away. "Something saves you and that makes it your sweetheart!? Well, _I_ saved you and I don't hear you running around here calling me, sweetheart!" he glared, "Yeah, call it 'Killer', cause that's what it is."

"What the hell, Sam? It's fine, he wasn't dangerous. I _know_ these things." The rest of what Sam said clicked, and Dean's gaze shifted right back to Sam's. "You ah... want me to call you sweetheart? It's not enough you're in my bed. Naked." He rubbed his eyes. "It's too late to be funny, Sam. You're right, should get some sleep." 

He was still cold, and Sam was so damned hot... and it hadn't bothered him that Sam was naked a few minutes ago, so he damned well wasn't going to be bothered by it now. "Hold me?" he asked, this time reaching out and pulling Sam back to him, laying on his chest.. He knew it was weird, but it also felt right. Maybe too right. Unconsciously, he dropped a kiss on Sam's chest, then froze. Holy crap he'd... 

Sam allowed himself to be pulled back down, wrapping his arms around Dean as he lay down on his chest. In the dark, his eyes met Nakita's and Sam's lip curled a warning and the dog jumped down off the bed. _His mate._ Nakita would respect that, even if the human was too blind to see that was what the wolf wanted, what Sam wanted. 

When Dean's lips touched his chest, Sam's breaths hitched, though he lay perfectly still. Waiting... for what, he wasn't even sure.

Taking a shallow breath or two, Dean licked his lips. "Sorry... I ah... I must have thought you were my wolf." 

Sam squeezed his eyes closed. "Of course," he answered softly.

*

 _He was running, chasing after the creature, he was close, very close. Leaping over logs and splashing through steams, his thick fur sopping wet, but he didn't care. It was headed home, and home held someone he cared about now, even the wolf knew this._ Sam's feet kicked, arms thrashed as his head turned, lips curling, small growls sounding deep in his throat. 

_The thing made the fatal mistake of looking back and Sam lunged, jumping upward toward it's throat, just outside the clearing. The two rolled as canine teeth tore at the leather-like skin, claws digging into his sides. He yelped, but didn't let go, not for anything, blood sprayed, making Sam close his eyes as he shook his massive canine head, his clawed feet tearing at the body of the creature._

Sam's neck arched back, lips parted breaths panting out, before his lip curled in an inhuman snarl, fingers curled like claws swatted at the blankets, teeth gnashed at the air. 

_He heard his voice, shouting. Shouting about *his*wolf, heard the gun shot and in that moment, when Sam opened his eyes and looked up, his grip on the creatures neck slipped. It swung a massive arm, flinging him away. He hit a tree with a loud yelp and fell to the ground._

Sam yelped and whimpered softly, frowning sadly in his sleep. 

_Slowly Sam pulled up, only to find that the thing was on him, on Dean... human cries of pain filling the air even as Nakita tried to pull at the creature, snarling and biting, tugging on it to let go, to let Dean go. Sam narrowed his eyes at the thing, a snarl leaving him, saliva dripping from his mouth onto the ground as he walked slowly toward it, head bowed, eyes intent on the creature. With a growled snarl, Sam gave a barked half growl and charged, launching himself at the creature. They both went sailing through the air. Dean was safe, but Sam was locked in battle with the creature in a death roll. One of them would not be walking away from this. Nakita whimpered in the background, knowing it to be true. At least if he died like this, it was as close to a noble way to go as a wolf could ask for._

Sam whimpered and whined, cried out in his sleep, his head thrashing on the pillow. Nakita paced the floor beside the bed whining softly as she looked up, watching him.

*

The strange sounds coming from Sam woke Dean up. He'd gone to sleep in the warmth of the healer's arms... and no, he wasn't gonna think about that... and now he woke next to him, thrashing around. Dean's gaze flicked to Nakita, "He didn't just _snarl_?" Nah.... couldn't be, but he was making little whimpering and high pitched sounds. What the fuck?

"Sam?" Dean pushed up on his elbow on the uninjured side of his body and shook Sam. "Hey, I think you're having some kind of dream. Wakey, wakey," he smiled, leaning closer when Sam seemed to be screwing his eyes closed tighter. "Sammy?"

Sam's lips parted in a gasp, thought he squeezed his eyes tightly closed, knowing, just knowing if he opened them they wouldn't be his own, but the wolf's. "Don't touch me," he panted out, as his tongue darted out to lick across his bottom lip, pulling back to run over his teeth. No fangs, no canine teeth. He hadn't started to change right here in bed with the guy. Okay, okay. Deep breaths, just lay still and take deep breaths. He could do this. "I - I had a bad dream, it's okay." Sam told him softly, swallowing hard, as he fought to catch his breath, his heart banging inside his chest. 

"Bad dream? Sounded more like a sex dream," Dean said, still watching his face. "It's fine now, I gotcha," he put his hand on Sam's bare chest and moved it to his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I gotcha."

Sam drew in a deep shuddering breath before his eyes opened slightly, though he didn't look at Dean, didn't raise his lashes, afraid that maybe the wolf wasn't completely gone yet. "No," Sam shook his head, "not a sex dream." He lifted a hand and ran it over his face. "A bad one. I - I was probably going to die in it." he frowned slightly, brow creasing as he thought about it. He shook his head, "I dunno, maybe not."

"They say you dream the opposite of the truth. If you saw yourself dying means you're gonna live." He didn't put any stock in that crap, but he tossed it out in case the healer did. "I dunno, I once dreamt I saved someone but they... didn't make it." He cleared his throat, then leaned over Sam, touching his flawless shoulder with his fingertips, then leaning even further to look. 

Dean's words about dreaming that he saved someone and then them dying, had Sam's eyes snapping open to look at him, even though Dean seemed to be occupied looking at something else. Sam's lips parted as he shook his head, "Don't say that," he told him softly, "don't ever, ever say that." He had dreamt that he had saved Dean, he didn't want to think that it meant the opposite, that maybe that thing out there _would_ kill him in the end. 

Sam reached a hand up, cupping Dean's face, making him look at him, just before he glanced over at the shoulder Dean seemed intent on looking at. His gaze moving back to Dean's face immediately, dismissing whatever reason Dean had been looking at his shoulder. "I'm serious," Sam said, voice husky and deep though soft. He shook his head, "Dreamt I saved you," he licked his lips, "and maybe I died doing it, but it was a good way to di,." he told him, lifting his head up off the pillow as his eyes fluttered closed, his lips brushing over Dean's.

Initially, Dean stiffened and froze. But somehow, while his mind was trying to work it out, his body took over. Lips parting, he chased the fleeting touch that sent unthinkable desires racing hotly through his blood. He didn't understand this... didn't understand why he wanted it, or why he'd kissed Sam by mistake earlier. Right now, none of it really mattered... he just wanted, needed to know what it would feel like to slip his tongue inside Sam's mouth.

Sam pulled back slightly, but Dean's mouth seemed to chase after his own, causing a soft moan to tear from Sam's lips as he raised his head again, slanting his mouth over Dean's, his tongue flicking out tentatively, before delving into Dean's mouth. He licked the interior of Dean's mouth, tangled his tongue with Dean's as he moaned softly, Sam's arms moved to wrap tightly around him, holding him against him before he rolled them over so that Dean was under him. Sam deepened the kiss, as he moved his head from side to side, nipped at Dean's lips, small whines leaving him, only to thrust his tongue back into Dean's mouth once again.

Their tongues moved and swirled around each other in perfect sync, like they'd done this before a thousand times. Dean tried again to push his tongue into Sam's mouth, but found himself rolled over. He'd been prepared to protest, but somehow Sam kept his weight off his wounds, and he relaxed again. 

Opening his mouth, accepting Sam's tongue. He kissed strangely, this healer. He paid equal attention to the outside of his mouth, and made those same small sounds he'd made in his dreams. It just made Dean think of sex all over again, so he closed his eyes and concentrated on the slide of Sam's bare legs against his, the sound of his breathing, the rhythm of his tongue's movements. So good... so different, but good.

He cupped the back of Sam's head, lifting slightly, this time sliding his tongue past Sam's. Holy... so hot, Sam's mouth was so fucking warm, just like his body. As he explored every corner of it, Dean's body hardened, started to make other demands that he didn't think he was prepared to give in to. 

Sam felt Dean's body respond to their kisses and moved slightly, re-aligning his hips so that his groin pressed against Dean's uninjured one, he let Dean feel his own arousal, a low growled groan breaking in his throat as he kissed him. He thrust his arousal against Dean's hip, a small whimper escaping. That was when he felt it, his eyes, if he opened them now, were no longer human, his teeth, he could feel them beginning to change. Glancing out from under his lashes as he pulled his arms out from around Dean, Sam saw that his nails were longer. Pulling off of Dean suddenly, Sam rolled over, facing away from him. "Go to sleep now. You need your sleep," Sam mumbled around a mouthful of canine teeth.

Dean's breath was knocked out of him. His body was still aching... yearning, but Sam's order was a sharp reminder that this could not happen... it wasn't something either of them were into. Right. He bit his lip as he felt Sam recoil from him, and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, I... sorry." Not knowing what else to say, he put some distance between their bodies. At least they weren't going to have to talk about it. That was something. Yeah... and like that wasn't a hole in the pit of his stomach. Fuck... 

Sam closed his eyes, fighting back emotions, fighting back the unexplainable heartbreak he felt. Maybe it was only due to the wolf stealing yet something else from him, perhaps that was why his heart felt like it was being crushed, why it was hard to breathe, to draw in enough air into his burning throat. 

He shook his head, "No.... my fault...." he answered Dean's apology, that only seemed to make the pain in his chest worse. Unshed tears stung his eyes and he squeezed them closed as he fought back the wolf, muscles tense, body trembling. Like always when emotions ran high, the wolf was close, so very close, if he didn't get a handle on things, Dean would _really_ be sorry he ever touched him. 

Sam tossed back the covers as he sat up in the bed, "I'll be back. Stay here." With that, Sam pulled from the bed going to the front door and out. Nakita jumped up from where she lay on the bedroom floor to follow Sam, but the door closed in her face, making her whine and return to the bedroom. 

Not ten minutes later, the mournful howl of a lone wolf could be heard near the cabin.

* * *

Dean woke alone, with a bit of sunshine pouring in through the window. He'd stared at the ceiling for a long while after Sam left, fighting the urge to go after him, remind him it wasn't safe out there. But most of his strength had already been sapped from from having gone out earlier, and there was the fact that he was probably the last person Sam wanted to see.

He'd kept going over the kiss in his mind, trying to work out how it had happened. Why it had happened. He'd never been into a guy before. Not ever, but that kiss. He'd wanted it. Pushed for it. Liked it... liked having Sam's tongue in his mouth, been turned on by those sexy sounds he made. Hell, he'd felt Sam's hard dick pressing into him and had started to push up against it when Sam got disgusted with the both of them and ran out.

Was he hurt by that? Not really. He understood where Sam was coming from. Now he just had to get better and finish his job, and get outta here, before he fucked up both their lives. 

He got out of bed with less difficulty than he'd been having and though it took him too damned long, he was somehow able to fill the tub up a quarter of the way, wash up, and even rummage through Sam's clothes to grab himself a tee shirt and new shorts. He was pretty exhausted by the time he stood at the counter and started eating breakfast. No cereal, no toaster, at first he'd wondered what the hell he was supposed to eat. Then Nakita had pushed him with her nose, toward a cabinet and looking in it, he'd found a jar of honey. She'd shown him where the bread was, and he wondered when the hell Sam had brought new supplies.

"Thanks," he muttered to the dog. Suddenly it was no stranger talking to a dog, than it was talking to a wolf. A smile played around his mouth. He'd heard his wolf howling. Maybe he'd go find it later.

Sam walked up to his cabin another curse falling from his lips at his forgetting to put out clothes for himself, not that he had left dressed anyway. 

Opening the door, he stepped into the house and paused, his gaze riveted on Dean as he ate, before he tore his gaze away and hung his head. " 'Morning," he mumbled as he walked toward the bedroom, glancing over at Nakita as he walked. She looked between Dean and Sam, finally moving to follow Sam into the bedroom with a soft whine.

Dean quickly looked away. Today, he couldn't muster up any jokes about Sam's state of undress. Not after last night. And today there were certain feelings going through him, even after he looked away... just the thought of Sam naked made him think of the press of their bodies and sent those same sensations coursing through his system.

Stepping back out a few moments later, Sam's gaze flickered to Dean. "Did you sleep well.... after I left?" he asked softly, as he walked to the fridge, taking out a small packet of ground meat and placing it on the counter, before crouching to retrieve a frying pan. Nakita whined next to him as she danced around in circles. Sam glanced over at her as he pulled to his full height. "Hold on," he grumbled, grabbing a bowl and filling it with water, before setting it down on the floor. He watched as Nakita slurped in her water for a few minutes, before turning to tear open the meat package, breaking off a bit of the raw meat. Turning his attention back to the dog, Sam whistled to her, before dropping the small clump of meat, which she caught mid-air and swallowed down greedily. Sam smiled at her, and shook his head. "No more, you're already spoiled enough." he told her before turning back toward the stove, starting to cook the meat. Without thinking, as most of the meat cooked, Sam pinched off a bit more of the raw meat, popping it into his own mouth.

Thinking that Sam's question had been rhetorical, that he'd just been searching for something to say to fill in the silence, Dean didn't answer. He continued to eat, watching Sam from under his lashes. His face jerked up though, his stomach lurching at the sight of the healer eating raw meat... for breakfast. When Sam looked over, Dean pulled his gaze away again. "Hope you don't mind, I grabbed a shirt. Couldn't do anything about the pants." 

Sam shrugged a shoulder, "Sure," he nodded, chewing and swallowing, "it's fine. I'd loan you jeans, but I doubt they'd fit, we could try, you'd have to roll them up..." he looked back at the meat and stirred it with a wooden spoon. "I washed what I could save of your clothes, hung them out to dry this morning." he nodded toward the backyard. 

Walking over to the table, Sam grabbed the jar of honey up and poured some out onto his finger tips, lowering his hand for Nakita to lick clean before raising his hand to his own mouth and licking the remaining honey she missed off his finger tips. He turned then and walked back to the counter, turning on the water to wash his hands. "Your wolf was out again last night, I guess you heard." Sam mentioned, not turning to look at him, his eyes fixed on the wall as he waited to hear what Dean had to say about that.

"Yeah, I heard him." Dean searched Sam's face, then looked away again. "I'll look for him later. Want to say goodbye." His chest constricted, and he managed to look back at the healer. "I should get out from under your feet already." _Then you can sleep in your own bed instead of running out of the house._

Sam's jaw clenched, muscle twitching, his hands that hand been resting on the counter, curling into tight fists before he turned his head and looked at Dean. "So, you're leaving then?" he nodded, "Whatever you want," he muttered, turning back to the stove. He turned off the heat and moved the pan away from the burner, before turning and heading for the front door, "There's sausage there if you want it." he muttered, head hanging, as he pushed the door open and walked out, hazel eyes flashing golden yellow.

"No thanks, I"ve--" He watched in surprise as Sam stormed off, like he was angry or something. "What did I do now?" he asked the dog. "Thought he'd be... happy."

Things were getting seriously weird. He got up, and started washing up, looking at the breakfast Sam had left untouched. He put some of the cooked meat into Nakita's bowl, then glanced at the door. Taking a deep breath, he crossed the room and went outside, the coolness of the forest air hitting him immediately. He didn't do shorts, and here he was walking around them. And barefoot, again. 

Over to one side he saw his clothes, and socks, hanging up. He touched them, and they were still hella damp. Turning his head, he called out. "Sam? Sam!" Mouth flattening into a straight line he glowered at the row of trees ahead.

Sam in wolf form stood at the edge of the forest, watching Dean. He'd obviously spooked him last night, well, there was that and the fact that no one wanted to hang around some freak in the woods long. A freak who used the fact that he knew a few things about herbs and their medical properties and knew how to sew up wounds from his time as a hunter, to have any human companionship at all, as rare and brief as it was. It hadn't bothered Sam when the others left, not really. Sure, he'd been lonely for a few days, but this panicked feeling hadn't been there, or the deep ache in his chest, the constricting of his heart. This time, these feelings, had pulled the wolf out from deep within. Oddly enough the wolf seemed to want to protect Sam, protect him from intense feelings, from having to face them on his own, as a human.

Sighing, Dean was about to go back inside, when he glimpsed the wolf's shiny black coat standing out against the greens. "Hey! C'mere," he patted his legs.

With a soft whine, Sam stepped out from the edge of the woods and headed toward Dean, head held high, the muscles of his large frame moving, flexing under his thick pelt of ebony fur. Stopping a few steps way from Dean, Sam let out a whimper, lowering his front half down, so that his tail stood in the air, his large head laid down against powerful forearms as he looked up at Dean.

Dean had been about ninety percent certain that it would run from him, but when it crouched at his feet, he bent down. Despite Sam's dire warnings, he slowly reached out and stroked it's back, muttering, " _Killer, my ass_." Tilting his head to the side, still scanning the area, he asked. "You haven't seen Tall n' Moody around, have you? I did something stupid last night and scared him out of his own house." He shook his head out. "I guess I freaked him out so much he can't stand to be around me..." 

The wolf gave a soft whine, but allowed Dean to pet him. The wolf yawned, powerful jaws opening wide as if to let Dean see down it's throat so he could 'see Sam inside'. The wolf let out another whine, as he tilted his head, looking at Dean. 

Dean didn't know why that thought bothered him so much. "Told him I'd clear out later, but maybe it wasn't soon enough, hmm? I'd leave now, but I don't think I can alone yet." Letting out a heavy breath. "What do you think I should leave for him? I was thinking beer, maybe porn, but he didn't seem that interested. I don't think he likes clothes either... hardly wears them. You don't know either, huh?" 

The wolf shook all over. Sam knew it was an impossible request, but it wasn't like Dean could understand it anyway. 

He got up. "I don't have a nice furry coat so I'm gonna have to go in, come with me." He started to walk, turned and whistled when he got to the door. "Come on, but you gotta promise not to cause trouble with Nakita. I think that's the only thing in the world Sam Colt has left." 

The wolf looked down, in a way that if he were human, one would describe as a sad expression. The wolf looked up and gave a long mournful howl. He turned and darted back toward the woods at a fullout run. Running away from the truth, from the past, from the pain, from knowing that again, the wolf had taken from him...

Dean's mouth formed a straight line. "Seem to be having that effect on everyone today," he said, walking listlessly back inside.

A couple of hours passed. The sucky programs on the t.v. did nothing for Dean. He wished he had his laptop or something. Wondering if Sam had abandoned him completely, he tried his cell phone. It was a long shot but if Bobby were anywhere within driving distance... There was no reception. Cursing, he tossed his phone on the makeshift nightstand. Seeing the bed all messed up reminded him too sharply of that one moment last night, when everything had felt so right, but which had been the start of everything going wrong. Not usually one to fix beds, he did it... made the blankets stretch so tight across the bed that it was like no one had slept on it.

He wasted some more time cleaning his guns. Reloading the salt rifle and generally preparing for battle. No, he wasn't in any shape to fight that thing, but it wasn't as if the bad guys waited for you to be in top shape. The day was almost over, and still there was no sign of Sam. If he was gonna leave, it was now or... tomorrow, unless he wanted to travel in the dark, which would be just dumb.

Nakita had been going in and out at will, and was nowhere to be seen. Dean walked outside, stood there with his head bowed for a moment, and then pulled the door shut behind him. Grabbing his torn overshirt off the clothesline, he shrugged it on over Sam's tee. He waited a bit, then grabbed his pants. The pants were a sonovabitch to put on. He had to bend, and that stretched his newly healing wounds. And the pants were still damp, which made it harder to pull up.

His father's voice boomed in his head, telling him to be smart... not to go half cocked. He told his dad to "shove it," and started to head out, relying on his instincts to tell him which way to the main road. 

Sam had spent most of the day in wolf form, had run through the woods nearly to the other side, the edge where the river ran through, then changed into human right there on the riverbanks. As always, the changing back left him breathless and sore, so he laid there, staring up at the sky, thinking about Dean and the way that he seemed to make his heart ache, his body come alive, how he more than anyone else brought the wolf to the edges of the surface. 

He didn't understand it, these feelings that the hunter provoked in him. Kissing him, it had felt so right, so good, had made Sam want to claim him as his mate... and that was just crazy, wasn't it? Sam Colt had never been with a guy before, of course, he didn't know about Dean, but he hadn't seemed like the type to be interested in that. Sam had in fact thought that he had weirded him out by it, but then after what he said to the wolf earlier today... Sam just didn't know anymore. 

The sky was starting to darken when he pulled to his feet and started for home. He had to make a decision in that time, at least he thought he had. His stomach was in knots, but his heart seemed to feel slightly better about it in one way, but worse in another... he was going to lay it all out on the table for Dean. Let him know how he felt. If Dean kicked his ass for it, so be it. It wouldn't be the first time Sam had gotten his ass handed to him, and it likely wouldn't be the last, but at least then, he would have tried, he'd know. 

He was nearly home when the sky seemed to suddenly darken even more, the scent of rain hanging heavy in the air as thunder clapped and lightening split the sky. Glancing up at the heavens, Sam grumbled about his luck and began jogging toward the house. Reaching the side of his yard, Nakita ran out of the woods, wet as she could be as the sky opened up and started dumping buckets down on them. Oh, great, he wasn't gonna hear the end of this now. He was drenched, and naked as he rounded the corner of the house, heading for the front door, half expecting to see Dean to be standing there with that look on his face, like he wanted to point and laugh and was just barely holding it in, only to find the house dark, and no one at the door.

Sam looked around the house for Dean, his gaze darting out the back window by mere chance to find his clothes gone from the line. His lips pressed into a thin line, Sam clenched his jaw, muscle twitching as Nakita walked up beside him, her head bumping his hand, making him scratch it without looking, his eyes fixed on the empty clothes line. "Could have at least told the freak healer goodbye\,." he muttered softly, before turning and walking away down the hall toward his room. 

Pausing at the bathroom, he grabbed a towel to dry off with before walking into hs bedroom, going to the trunk to pull out clothes. Nakita followedat his heels. 

"Yeah, maybe it is better for him that he left, but it doesn't make it any better for me," he told her. The dog whined at him and Sam huffed. "Don't give me that look." he told her, turning his back to slip his boxers and jeans on. There was no need to put a shirt on, no one was around to see the huge ass scar on his side now, so who gave a fuck? Besides, it was hot for him, like most days. Unless the temperature massively dropped, Sam never got cold. 

Walking back out of the bedroom half dressed, feet bare, he pulled out a chair at the table and sat down with a sigh, looking down at Nakita. "Guess it's just you and me again." he told her softly with a huff before shaking his head, "would have been nice... I had it all planned out...." he eyed her, "yeah, okay, not _all_ planned, but mostly." He sat forward, face in his hands, elbows on his knees. "Doesn't matter now." he mumbled softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonova... What had he done to piss off fate? Did somebody up there hate him that much? Nothing, but nothing was going right for him, Goddamit. He was soaked to the bone, shivering, and had been crouching under a tree for the little bit of protection it offered from the rain, until lightning struck. He'd been inches from getting hit. There was a singed smell, and he wasn't sure it wasn't his clothes. And now... now he stood knee deep in mud, knowing he had to get the hell away because from the way water was collecting, he figured he must be in some dry river bed.

'Knowing' and 'doing' were two different things. The mud made it difficult to move. His wounds made it almost impossible. If he weren't so used to pain, he'd have curled up and given up. Instead, he struggled on, searching for a good tree root or something to grab onto and pull himself away before it was too late.

Water started gushing faster around him. He started getting it in his mouth. Coughing, he tried again, now on all fours, arms sinking into the mud as he scrambled out of the way of the water. It was futile, a rush of water knocked him down and he was carried away, shouting and stretching his hands out to catch something... anything. 

He caught something alright... _Fuuuuckkk_ Slamming against a tree trunk was not the ideal way to place the brakes on. His fingers dug into the rough bark as he clung to it. In too much pain to make the stretch necessary to climb even if he weren't too weak to do so, he just sat there, hoping the storm would pass.

Dean had no idea how many hours passed before the water stopped and started to drain away from him. Mud caked his entire body, his face, and his duffle bag and weapons, all but the one's on his body, were gone. He was pretty sure some of his wounds were seeping blood again, and they were burning like hell. There was no no choice... no chance in hell he'd make it to the highway. Finding a fallen branch, he used it as a cane and headed back to the cabin.

When he finally reached it, he leaned against the door frame and knocked with the stick. He didn't want to add bringing in filth on top of the other ways he'd imposed on Sam. Waiting, he swayed, tried to find his balance, then fell forward, pushing the door open and landing heavily on the ground.

Sam walked out of the bedroom, having heard the knock, just in time to see it swing open and Dean fall inside, face first onto the floor. Eyes wide, Sam rushed over to him, gently rolling him over. "Dean? Dean!" when there was no answer, Sam leaned down, to see if he was breathing, forefinger and middle against Dean's neck, checked for a pulse. Sam felt a faint pulse, slow, but steady under his fingers, but Dean didn't seem to be breathing.   
Pulling his head back, Sam arched Dean's neck back and plugged his nose before leaning over, pressing his mouth against Dean's and blowing until his lungs and chest expanded. Pulling back, Sam did the same thing again. "Come on, come on, breathe damn it! I know it sucks out here and you hate me, but fuckin' A, was it worth going out still hurt and ending up like this to get away from me!? BREATHE!" he leaned over and blew into Dean's mouth again. 

Light started edging out the darkness. Dean heard Sam, heard him rant and complain. The things he said weren't true, but he followed the voice that he'd come to trust. He took a deep breath, then another, then opened his eyes to find Sam kissing him. He started to kiss back sliding his tongue in and out... _No, no... he's not kissing. He's breathing for you._ Eyes wide, and falling into the same Goddamned trap again, Dean started to sit up, embarrassed by his reactions. 

Sam blew more breaths into Dean, until he felt him start to breathe on his own, Sam's lips still against Dean's. Relief rushed through Sam, turning his make-shift CPR into something more as he moved his lips against Dean's, his heart fluttering in his chest as he felt Dean start to respond. _Yes, kiss me. I want you to, I need you to. Don't leave me, please don't leave me._

Pulling back and frowning as Dean started to sit up, Sam pressed a hand to his uninjured shoulder. "No, don't sit up, stay down. It's okay, relax, you're safe." Sam licked his lips as his gaze ran over Dean's form, frowning harder. "You ripped your wounds open again." Blood was mixing with the mud covering Dean, scarlet against the dark brown. "Let me get you cleaned up, we'll re-bandage them." Sam told him before he leaned down again, brushing his lips over Dean's. "I'm so glad you came back," he told him softly. Pulling quickly to his feet, Sam hurried into the kitchen to grab a bowl and fill it with water, grabbing a rag. 

Nakita walked over to Dean, sniffing and whining softly. Sam looked over his shoulder at her as he gathered the things he needed. "Make yourself useful and clean up his side." he muttered to the dog, who obediently began to lick at the torn shirts and flesh peeking out beneath.

The apology at the tip of Dean's tongue died when he felt Sam's mouth touch his ever so lightly. He turned his head, his wide-eyed gaze following Sam, though all he could see was his feet and legs from this angle, when he disappeared to the kitchen. He felt the dog licking, and pushed him away twice, stunned. 

His chest was heaving as he waited for, and then met Sam's eyes when the healer returned and dropped down next to him. "Don't understand." Against Sam's orders, he pushed himself up on his elbows, wincing slightly. "I... what happened last night..." he couldn't even bring himself to say the word 'kiss,' "I know I scared you. I tried to apologize but, well I know why you ran. I kinda wanted to run from me too," he nodded. But his lips still burned, and the mud he'd left on Sam's face, it just made him want to dirty the healer all over, never mind that he was hurting. 

Kneeling on one knee, the other leg bent, forearm resting against that knee as he set the bowl down, Sam shook his head, biting his lip as he listened to Dean. "You didn't scare me. I started it. I kissed you, I wanted it..." he glanced away, over at Nakita, "wanted it too much," he said softly, before licking his lips and looking back at Dean, offering a small smile. He quirked a brow, "And I didn't run... I-" he frowned and looked down at the bowl of water as he wrung out the rag, "I had something I had to do." He looked back up at him, "it wasn't your fault, it was me."

"In the middle of the night? When you'd just gotten ready to sleep? You don't have to lie. This is your house... you shouldn't let anything, anyone drive you out." He didn't understand Sam's game. Why was he being so nice about this? 

Sam frowned as he started to clean Dean's side, pushing Nakita out of the way. "You did about as good a job as a frog," he grumped at her. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm not lying, Dean. I'm a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them. Well, not really," he added, giving a shy smile at the memory of how he'd impersonated police and the like, when he'd been a hunter. Sure that Dean was thinking the same thing, he continued, "and I don't do that anymore, so, no, I don't lie. Sometimes there are things that..." he pressed his lips together frowning, his hand stilling on Dean's side, "that we have to do even when we really don't want to." He looked back up, hazel eyes meeting green. "I didn't want to leave last night," he told him softly, "but I had to."

Dean could tell Sam was trying to be truthful, that he thought he was truthful. But it wasn't clicking for Dean. "You telling me that some guy kisses you, and you're okay with that? You're telling me you ran out in the middle of the night, and it had _nothing to do with it?_ What about this morning?" He clenched his teeth as a ripple of pain ran through him, and subsided once Sam was done cleaning the puncture. "You lasted what? Four minutes in my company and left... without eating your breakfast?"

Slowly Dean sat all the way up. "Know what I think? I think you're a really nice guy. You're so nice you can't say no, or tell me to fuck off or... yeah, that's what I think." 

Sam moved to sit flat on the floor legs crossed indian-style as he looked at Dean. He shook his head, "No, I'm not a nice guy. That would be another one of those things that I'm not," he licked his lips and looked down, rinsing out the rag in the bowl of water, "not anymore." Looking back up, he tilted his head to the side, and gazed at Dean for a moment. The look, in his eyes much like that of the wolf's. "I am telling you the truth. Don't you remember that _I_ was the one who kissed _you_ first?" he huffed and looked down shaking his head. "Figured that was why you were in such a big hurry to get out of here until you said otherwise."

Dean still didn't remember it that way, still thought he'd been the one to start that kiss. Hell if Sam had, wouldn't he have punched him? As he went over the scenarios and conversations, he raised his face, letting Sam clean him up. "Until I said what? I told you I was getting outta your way, what do you mean?" There was something about Sam's eyes.... Dean blinked.

Sam frowned, opened his mouth to tell him he'd said he was leaving because he had thought he had done something stupid and thought he'd scared Sam, only to snap it closed again, remembering belatedly that it had been the wolf Dean had told that too. Slowly turning his head, he looked at Nakita, then back at Dean and shook his head, "Nothing, it was something Nakita said, just forget it," he offered a small smile. 

He started to lift Dean's muddy shirt up to pull over his head, "Point is," he paused as he brought the tee up and over his head along with the other shirt that Dean had borrowed, tossing them both onto the floor, "I didn't _run_ because we kissed. I wanted it, I was planning on telling you that when I got back today, but you had already left me."

Sure, it's what the healer had wanted. What did he mean he hadn't run? That was bullshit. Bullshit, and Dean would prove it to him. "You wanted it, huh? Let's see how much you wanted it," he ground out, suddenly slanting his open mouth over Sam's. At first, he didn't move, gave Sam the chance to pull away. But when the healer stood his ground, Dean was done playing. Slipping his hand behind Sam's head, he drew him closer and pushed his tongue inside. 

Sam's eyes widened briefly when Dean's lips pressed against his own, but he didn't pull away, wouldn't pull away. Not unless he absolutely had to, but he'd fight with everything in him to keep the wolf at bay to be able to feel this again, to be able to kiss Dean, hold him. 

As Dean's hand slipped behind his head, drawing him closer, Sam's hands clenched into fists on his lap, afraid to touch him for fear it might be too much, that the wolf might get worked up again. A soft moan escaped him as he opened his mouth willingly to Dean's prodding tongue. 

Oh God, Sam's mouth was just as hot and silky as he remembered. Like his body, it was a furnace... a wet, hot inferno that made Dean's blood pressure rise like nothing else ever had, and they were only kissing. Moaning, he brought his other hand up, this time cupping both sides of Sam's face, holding him in place as he slowly tongue fucked every inch of his mouth, the way he might to a lover during sex.

Sam's breaths were coming faster, chest rising and falling with each one, slowly he raised his hands to gently place them at Dean's sides as he moaned softly. "Don't stop," he whispered between one kiss and the next, his arms tightening around Dean, pulling him half onto his lap, though he was mindful of Dean's injured side.

Those words, unexpected. The tug, being pulled into another man's lap, something Dean would never... not in a fucking hundred years have imaging or wanted, and here he was, getting more turned on by the moment. Don't stop he'd said... well Dean couldn't, wouldn't stop. He worked his mouth over Sam's again, this time conscious of the fact he was growing hard and that Sam would know any minute. 

Slowly, Sam eased back, laying on the floor, pulling Dean down over him, his hands running slowly up and down Dean's back as they kissed.

"Sam." Lifting his head, Dean looked into his eyes, so fucking beautifully unfocused. Lowering his head, he kissed Sam's upper lip, sucking on it, then moving to his lower one. So good, he tasted so good. Heat swept through Dean, so strong that it burned away all thought, everything, his pain, the fact that Sam was a man, it all meant nothing. His knee slipped between Sam's legs, the sudden awareness of Sam's arousal kicking his lust up a notch. Groaning, he leaned in, grinding his thigh against Sam's cock, deliberately arousing him more.

At the sound of his name, Sam opened his eyes and bit his lip. Waiting for Dean to tell him this was sick, that they had to stop, that he had done it just because he was angry... something. When instead Dean lowered his head, sucking on each of his lips in turn, Sam moaned softly, hands stilling on Dean's back as he held on tighter. He didn't know where all this was coming from, he still hadn't figured that out, maybe it was the wolf, not caring that Dean was another male, he was the Alpha, maybe that was all the wolf cared about. All Sam knew was that he wanted Dean, wanted him more than he had wanted anyone else. Even more than he had his ex-fiance Jessica. 

When Dean's thigh found home between Sam's legs, he had to fight the wolf not to make an ass out of himself and grind against it. He was hard and aching and wanting to mate. Kissing was one thing, but he was sure Dean would likely shoot him for trying to mate with him.... and then he was pressing his thigh against him, making him grow even harder, his cock straining against his jeans. Low moans tore from his throat, before he tore his lips away from Dean's, panting out his breaths, eyes closed, afraid, so afraid that they might not be human eyes. "Gotta," he licked his lips, "go slow for me, please." He drew in a deep breath through his nose, breathing out through puckered lips slowly, taking calming breaths.  
"I have..." Sam frowned, "an...affliction, makes me... _hurt_ if I get too excited, wound up. Just go slow and I think it'll be okay." There, it was as close to the truth as Sam could get.

Dean was lost. All he could focus on was Sam. Sam's taste... so good, so pure. His scent, fresh and clean, like the rain washed forest. The way he felt under him, hard... toned... responsive. The way he sounded, like Dean was getting it right, like this was special, like he needed this as much as Dean did. Dean started to explore Sam's body with his hands, his shoulders, his chest, moving them down between them, his breaths getting labored as he got more and more excited. "Oh God," he started, when Sam asked him to slow down. "What?" God, he was so fucking hard, and not even half satisfied... not yet. "You want to stop?" His voice was edged in desperation, even as he vowed to roll off Sam if he asked it of him.

Sam's eyes snapped open without thought as he shook his head, looking at Dean with wide eyes, "N-no... do you!?"

"No." The single word was spoken thickly.

Slowly, Sam closed his eyes again, "I just have to go slow, I told you... I'm sorry, I know it's annoying, but..." he bit his lip, his head rolling as his face turned a shade more scarlet. "I'm sorry," He muttered softly. 

Harsh breaths left Dean as he stared dumbfoundedly at Sam's reddening face. There was no 'affliction' that could make a guy hurt from getting turned on, was there? Nah... He licked his lips. "Samuel Colt, you're either a little nuts, or you're a girl. I don't care which it is..." Lowering his head, he gave him a hard kiss, then pulled up. "Right slow... I thought I was going slow."

"Yeah... me too," Sam muttered to himself. 

He took a couple of breaths. "You wanna move to the bed?" Dean started to climb off at the same time as Sam sat up. As he used Sam to help himself get up, his hand ran over some sort of scar on Sam's side. He touched it again, as he walked Sam backwards, half leaning on him, and half pushing him into the bedroom. 

Sam bit his lip as Dean's hand touched his scar, it was why he normally didn't go shirtless around others. Bad enough he had come home naked, how many times now? With Dean here, and that damn scar glaringly obvious...at least it was in Sam's mind. It was large and ugly and a daily reminder of everything he had lost and what he had become, and he hated it. Batting Dean's hand away from the scar, he reversed their positions so that he was the one walking Dean backwards until the back of Dean's knees hit the bed,   
Wanting to feel flesh against hot flesh, Dean started to fumble with his jeans, then made a frustrated sound. "Need help with this... sorry."

Sam nodded, pulling Dean's hands away, hazel eyes gazing into green as nimble fingers worked to unfasten the button and lower the zipper, even with the denim being wet. "Getting you out of these wet is going to be like peeling you out of a latex body suit," Sam quirked a brow a small smirk pulling at his lips, "you know that, right?" he asked nodding.

"What do you know about latex?" Dean asked, his gaze glued to Sam's lips. "Hurry."

Glancing at the bed behind Dean he jutted his chin toward it. "Lay back, I'll get them off." He waited until Dean did as he asked, before climbing onto the bed and straddling his thighs. "Close your eyes, and don't open them. Promise me that you won't open them until I tell you to."

"Why?" There was a cloud of suspicion in Dean's eyes as he stared up at Sam. Not getting an answer, he closed his eyes and braced for pain since the wound at the back of his thigh would probably be scraped by the jeans. He gripped the blankets, and waited.

Sam stared down at Dean for a moment, lips pressed together before he let his eyes flutter closed, his breathing changing, becoming more rapid, more shallow, gasping in and out as he allowed the change to begin. The first thing to change were Sam's eyes, followed by his teeth, then, the thing that he had been waiting for, the claws. Peeking at Dean from under his lashes to be sure his eyes were still closed, Sam opened his own eyes fully, moving back on his knees, as he reached up. 

"No peeking," Sam muttered around a mouth full of canine teeth. With one quick gentle swipe of both clawed hands, Sam had the jeans flayed open down both legs. Moving to the top section he braced a fisted hand on Dean's lower stomach, and swiped again with one hand and the demin fell free. Closing his eyes Sam began pulling the wolf back inside. Forcing him in even as he wanted to stay. Minutes ticked by as Sam's breathing slowed and became more normalized. Finally, Sam opened hazel eyes, blinking, a smile on his face at having been successful at controlling the wolf. "Open your eyes."

He'd heard the sounds of tearing, and it had taken everything he had to keep from breaking his promise. But now, when he opened his eyes and saw the jeans tattered around him, Dean looked up. "How..." His gaze shifted to Sam's hands, and he didn't see any sharp instruments that could have done it. "Magic? You're pulling magic tricks in bed," Dean laughed, his heated gaze traveling up and down Sam's body, his hands following the same path, over his trim waist and well formed muscles, up his chest.

So warm, Sam's skin was always so warm. Dean could feel his heart beating much too fast. He licked his lips, and looked up again. "I don't know what you've done to me. Some sort of... love spell? I can't stop touching you..." and he didn't stop, moving his hands slowly behind Sam, squeezing his ass over his jeans. "Never done this... never felt like this." He pulled Sam down, so he was sitting on top of him, wounds be damned. " _Let's see you go slowly_." It was a challenge.

Sam bit his lip as Dean's hands roamed over his body. How long had it been? Seven years. Seven long years since someone, anyone had touched him. A soft moan sounded deep in his throat. Sam shook his head, "I blame the wolf," he told him softly, "I've never done this either... or felt like this..." Sam's gaze searched Dean's face as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

"What wolf? My wolf?" It made no sense, but even if it had, Dean couldn't have puzzled it out right then.

Sitting on Dean, Sam groaned softly, as his lips parted, releasing his lip. He shook his head, "Don't wanna go slow.... but I'm afraid not to. I - I haven't ever..." his cheeks turned a shade crimson, "it's been seven years... and before I was...." he frowned, "not the man I am now. Different. I dunno how I'll react now." He ground himself down against Dean as he sucked in a ragged breath. "Should I..." he glanced down at his jeans button and zipper, then looked back at Dean, biting his lip.

First he thought Sam was saying he was a complete virgin. God was he relieved when he clarified that he was just as _rusty_ in the sex department as he was in the hunting, cause hard as it would be, Dean might have had to stop him... to be sure this was what he wanted for a first experience. Even as relief flooded through him, Dean felt sad for Sam. What had happened? He watched him from under his lashes, lifting his hips slightly to rub up against his ass. "Yes... please," he nodded, dying to have the harsh material of the jeans replaced with Sam's warm skin. The thought of his naked cock touching him made his gut clench with anticipation. They were gonna do this... they really were.

Dean screwed up the courage to ask. "Your partner, was she... did you love her? Did something happen to her, is that why you're here now?"

Sam's hands went to the button and zipper of his jeans, quickly unfastening them. He was about to pull off Dean and step out of them when his question made him pause. Sam shook his head, "The only partner I ever had was my father, and he died a while ago..." he shook his head again as he pulled up, standing beside the bed as he pushed his jeans slowly down, his boxers along with them. "Samuel Colt died in these woods seven years ago, let's let him rest in peace, huh?" he pressed his lips together as he climbed back onto the bed, straddling Dean's hips once more. "I'm not him, I know you found his stuff here, but... I'm just Sam." Hhe shrugged a shoulder. "Okay?"

"So what... you're the ghost of Sam?" It was hard for Dean to let go of anything, but once he felt Sam's cock resting on his belly, a surge of heat pulsed straight to his own dick and he could hardly muster up an argument. 

Sam pressed his lips together, "Maybe." 

He stroked Sam's sides, lifting his hips.

Sam caught Dean's hand as it passed over the bite scar and moved it around to his chest with one hand, not wanting Dean to touch something so ugly, something that reminded him of the beast within. 

"Alright _just Sammy_ , are you trying to kill me here?" He tugged on him, "need you." 

Sam smiled softly, as he lowered himself down carefully, paying attention to Dean's wounds as he did, and holding himself off one side of Dean's body slightly, with an arm braced against the mattress. His gaze moved back to Dean's face as he bit his lip a choked-chuckle working out of him. "I wanna do so much, I dunno where to start."

Finally. Dean sucked his breath in as Sam moved on top of him. _Kiss me. Put your tongue in my mouth. Rub your ass over my dick... God, just do something. Please._

Sam cleared his throat, a serious expression on his face, before he leaned down, and trailed his tongue over Dean's lips, the tip of his tongue wiggling against the corner of Dean's lips, first one side, then the other, before he sucked Dean's bottom lip into his mouth, nipping it softly. His tongue then delved into Dean's mouth, licking the roof, the sides, then finally tangling with Dean's as his free hand, the one that wasn't holding him up slid down Dean's uninjured side to his hip, then between them to curl his hand around Dean's cock, squeezing and pumping him slowly.

It was like a trickle of rain that turned into a downpour. First Sam teased him with his tongue, little wet touches that drove Dean wild with the need to catch Sam's tongue. Instead, Sam eluded him, tortured him some more, before finally welding their mouths together the way Dean needed. He moaned, running his hand up Sam's back, cupping his neck and pulling him close. _Good, so good_

As their tongues battled, Dean became aware of Sam's hand reaching for him. The instant he grasped him... holy hell... he threw his head back under the onslaught of sensations. Slow, Sam had told him slow, but there was no way. No way, not when he was getting tongue fucked like this, and jacked off, like this. Between that, and those whimpering sounds from Sam, Dean was slowly going mad. The blood pounded at his temples, tremors of need shook his body, and he clung to Sam in every way he could, pushing his body up toward him, mouth clinging to his, tongue twisting around Sam's. Fire... he was on fire, burning with need for the healer. 

Sliding his body slightly, Sam started to thrust his hips against Dean's side, soft moans and whimpers leaving him. Sam pulled his mouth away from Dean's breaths panting out, his eyes remaining closed as he pressed his lips together, breathing in through his nose and out slowly through his mouth. "Gimme just a second..." he whispered, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Wha--" His mouth still tasted like Sam, his body still burned for him, and he hadn't had enough, not by a long shot, when Sam stopped moving. _Don't stop, please don't stop. Need more, just a little more._

Slowly, Sam opened his eyes and smiled, nodding. "Better." he muttered, before sliding down Dean's body until his mouth hovered over his cock. Sam looked up at him under his brows, before he lowered his head, and trailed his tongue up the underside of Dean's shaft, around the crown, dipping into the slit. Sam opened his mouth then, taking Dean inside, cheeks hollowing out as he sank deep, taking all of Dean's length, his cock bottoming out against the back of Sam's throat before he pulled up again, a low whine escaping.

"Aaangh," Dean clamped his fingers over Sam's shoulders, his fingers biting into his skin as he closed his eyes tight and rode the waves of pleasure Sam's every touch was sending crashing through his system. "Oh my God...oh God Sam," he cried out, squirming as Sam's mouth sheathed him completely. Wet heat surrounded him, and when Sam sucked on him, tightening his mouth around him, Dean couldn't help himself, he gave in to the rush of lust, and started to thrust into Sam's mouth. 

He should have gone slow, but he couldn't. Dean thrust harder and harder, fucking that sweet hot mouth, needing him so bad it hurt. "Oh God, feels so good, so fucking hot Sam," he whispered in a lust roughened voice. "Can't stop... don't stop..." his movements became wilder as the need to come intensified.

Sam was doing good, so good, keeping the wolf at bay, but then Dean started to thrust into his mouth with abandon and the wolf responded. He hadn't planned it this way, hadn't planned it at all, but now, he _needed_ to do what he had only imagined before, had only dared to think. Had invisioned in his mind, but told himself it could never be. 

Sam pulled his head back, letting Dean's cock fall from his lips as he reached out and grasped his hips, turning Dean over as though he weighed nothing more than a small child. 

Wrapping an arm around Dean's waist, he pulled him up onto his hands and knees, kneeling over him, his erection sliding against Dean's ass. Sam licked the side of Dean's neck, bottom to ear, nipping at his earlobe, his free hand wrapping around to pump Dean's cock as the other kept him held up the way Sam wanted him. "Wanna fuck you like this and mark you," Sam whispered, hot breath ghosting over Dean's ear.

Sam's strength, the way he'd changed their positions so fast, something about it sent a definite thrill through Dean. And now, on all fours, with Sam's hard cock sliding up and down the cleft of his ass, physical evidence of Sam 's need, Dean found himself pushing back, giving Sam the relief he needed. His whispered words, they made him tense though. His stomach muscles tightened, his ass clenched, and fissions of doubt ran in his mind.

He was moving back and forth, fucking Sam's fist, trying to find words... and answer. "Don't know." Turning his head to the side, he found Sam's mouth and started to kiss him. Kissing was something he knew. Getting jacked off was something he knew. He slowly relaxed and pulled his mouth away. "Want you. Just don't know _how_ I want you. How 'bout just like this. No penetration," he said, eyes glazed with lust. "Oh God, can't think."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he grit his teeth, a loud long whimper leaving him as he rubbed his face against Dean's hair, nuzzled against his neck. "I can't..." he ground out the two words, before a growl tore from his throat. 

Nakita barked as she stood facing the bed, looking up at them, growling low. Sam turned his head toward her, as he opened his eyes, wolf eyes, and snarled. She ran from the room, tail between her legs. "Need it!" Sam growled out, before jerking Deans hips out, sending him down face first against the mattress. Sam leaned down over him, mouth full of canine teeth, a whimper long and loud breaking from him before he could speak. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and dashed out of the room and out the front door.

Between the pain of hitting the mattress and shock at the sudden harsh response, Dean was unable to respond. He wondered if he imagined the whispered apology, even as he found himself pretty much screwing the mattress to get the relief he needed. Slowly, he rolled onto his back, stared at the doorway, and stroked himself to the memory of the sound of Sam's growl as he told him he _needed it_. Over and over, he played it like a sound track in his mind, imagining how Sam felt behind him, how good it felt to have his hard cock rubbing against his ass, the sheer knowledge of how aroused Sam was. 

_Need it!_ Dean's spunk coated his fist. His breaths came out in short gasps as he slowly found himself. "Not again, Goddamit." Where had he gone? This time it wasn't because Dean had kissed him, but because he'd said 'no' to getting fucked in the ass. Well maybe if he'd fucking taken the time to try to do a bit of convincing...

Hardly steady, he got up and without bothering to dress, went to the door. Pushing it open, he called Sam's name a couple of times, but only heard his wolf's cries in response. Blowing out a breath, he closed the door but leaned his forehead against the frame and thought. _Sam Colt... tell me your secrets._ By the time he'd gone over in his mind, the sounds Sam made, his affinity for licking, the books on lycanthropy, the torn clothes, and so many other things, breakfast, Dean felt sick to his stomach. Samuel Colt had been bitten on his side by a werewolf. He was a wolf, not any wolf... he was _Dean's wolf._

His eyes stung. What the hell was he gonna do? He was a hunter... did he have a choice? Tears fell as he listened to his father's curt orders... _You're a hunter, boy. You kill things... he's a thing now. If he could think for himself, he'd tell you to. One silver bullet, through the temple._

Dean slid to the ground, resting his head on his knees, he fought his father's voice. No Goddamit, he wasn't shirking his duties, he wasn't being soft because his heart was involved, but Sam hadn't done anything. He'd left society, come out here so he wouldn't hurt people. He'd saved him twice, once in human form, and then again in his wolf form. He hadn't hurt him, not once... and pushing him down during sex didn't count because if Dean hadn't been injured, he'd have been tossing Sam around too.

Once he beat down years of training, years of obedience, he got back up. Any attempt to get dressed would be unsuccessful, so he pushed the door open and walked out, as naked as Sam usually was when he walked in. Seeing the branch he'd dropped earlier, he picked it up with difficulty and started to walk away from the cabin, shouting for Sam.

A whimper drew his attention to a black figure laying in the middle of what could be considered the cabin's 'yard.' "Hey, there you are." Grunting with pain as he dropped down next to the wolf, on the wet ground, he hugged it. "Sam. I know you. I know you." How hadn't he seen it in the green eyes of the wolf before? How hadn't he recognized the smell of the forrest in both of them? Or maybe he had, but he'd needed to process it instead of reacting like the hunter in him would have. "I know you Sammy." 

The wolf whined and started to back away. Tears filled the wolfs eyes as he continued to whimper and back slowly away. The wolf took a few more steps back, raising its head he let out a mournful howl, before turning toward the woods. I did die that night here... I never wanted anyone to know what happened. Don't hate me, I didn't mean to... I.... > The wolf ran toward the woods, yelping as he ran.

"Sam. Sam! Dammit..." Dean was bone tired, but he got up one more time, and he went after the wolf... after Sam. It was stupid, and reckless, and he could hear shrieking in a distance, but maybe he wasn't thinking clearly, or maybe he was thinking clearly for the first time in his life. "Sam! Come back here."  
Sam continued running, instinct told him to run from the hunter that likely wanted to put a silver bullet in his brain, even as the hunter in him told him to let it happen, let the wolf get killed and finally be free of this horrible curse. He was running toward the river when the creature that was Dean's nemises loomed before him and Sam skitted to a halt, teeth bared, the hair on his back standing on end. He snarled and growled at the creature, crouching to strike, even as the two of them circled one another. This was it, this was going to be the showdown between them, just like in his dream, Sam could feel it. The wolf's skin prickled with excitement of the fight, the kill, as the hunter wished for his human form and a weapon, but knowing that the wolf probably stood a better chance of winning than any human did, hunter or not.

Skidding to a stop, Dean shouted, "No! No Sam, get back here." Oh God, he was going to take that thing on in wolf form. No weapons, no guns, and he might be strong but Goddamit, he wasn't that strong. He couldn't be. "Need to barricade the house," he shouted, trying to move closer, but he was so slow he had no hope of catching anyone, let alone a lithe four legged wolf determined to protect him.

That knowledge hit Dean like a ton of bricks. The truth was that if the creature attacked him, there was no fucking way Dean would make it to the cabin. None. They had to stand and fight... yet he couldn't fight for himsellf, and now Sam was standing between him and that thing. Dean couldn't have that. "Sam, stand down. This is NOT your fight. You didn't kill it's mate," he shouted. "Nakita needs you, you have to--"

Nakita ran toward them barking as she appoached and Sam watched as the creature's eyes slid to the side, toward her...and Dean. With a loud snarl and growl, Sam lunged, jumping up and toward the creature, landing in the dead center of its chest. Teeth clamping onto the creature's throat, holding on, head shaking with all his might, front paws moving, clawing at the thing, ripping leathery skin, blood spewed forth from the beasts neck ran down it's chest. A powerful hand shot out, striking Sam in the side with brute force. The blow knocked his grip on the creature's neck loose and Sam went flying through the air, striking a tree hard, his massive body making a loud =THUD= as it hit, a sharp yelp leaving him, before the wolf's body hit the ground. While he was down and stunned, the thing advanced on him.

"Sam! Dean tried to run toward him. He couldn't let that thing get to Sam. Not to the gentle healer. Not to the ex hunter who'd been dealt a helluva card. He didnt deserve this, no way. He shouted again, partly because of the pain the strain of his movements caused, but mostly to get that thing's attenion. And then Nakita was bounding toward him, knocking him back, he shouted furiously at the dog.

The creature beat at the wolf's body, tearing into it with long nails, biting and ripping open flesh, throwing Sam around as though he weighed nothing. Sam hit the ground and rolled, not moving and the creature advanced again. But, when it was close, Sam rolled, and with a bark and a growled snarl, Sam lunged again, once more latching onto the creature's neck, paws and jaws working together to dig and rip open flesh. The creature staggered backward, hit a tree with it's back, staggered forward. Sam's head shaking back and forth as he ripped and tore flesh, finally the creature fell backward onto the ground, just as it tossed Sam with the last of it's strength. The wolf's body slid across the ground, coming to a halt as it's side hit another tree. A long whimper sounded, and then Sam went deathly still, as did the creature, both laying on the ground, blood pooling around the creature, the wolf's coat wet with blood, some his, some not, chuncks of fur missing, skin torn and bleeding, eyes closed. 

"No, no, NOOoooo!" Dean's cries filled the air as he watched with horror, and was beaten back by a Goddamned _dog_ each time he tried to interfere.

Like a thick blanket, a hush suddenly fell over the forest. The sound of fighting ended. There were no more snarls or whimpers, no more barks, and even Dean had run out of his voice. Shoving the dog away, he crawled over to the wolf. "Sam... Sammy... please... please don't die." Putting both arms around the wolf, he held it, still begging, pleading with it to stand up, to come back to him. 

Then he shouted at it for playing hero. "You're a healer, not a hunter, Goddamnit." A cold lump grew, blossomed in his stomach. Dean lost all sense of time and was out of it until Nakita nudged him, and barked. He shoved her away again.

Getting the wolf's limb body back to the cabin took forever. If they hadn't been quite close, Dean didn't know if they'd even have made it. His blood and the wolf's mixed as he half carried, half dragged Sam.

On the floor of the living room, Dean applied every last drop of that stinky salve Sam had made, rubbed it all over the wolf and wrapped bandaging around the bigger wounds. "Sammy, don't die on me," was the last thing he said, when he lay next to the wolf, arms around it, and collapsed in sheer exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

He was in pain, but he was always in pain during the transformation, and now was no different. What was different was the feel of someone’s arms around him. He wanted to open his eyes, to see what was going on, but the pain of changing, of going from wolf to man, had them squeezed tightly closed. His teeth were clenched together, small grunts and growls leaving him as he fought back the urge to cry out. He hadn't done that since the first year of changing and he wasn't about to do it anymore, no matter how badly it hurt each time bones broke and lengthened, or tendons pulled and stretched to their breaking point, only to stretch again and grow, twisting and unfolding from the shape of the wolf. 

Sweat covered his naked form as he lay there on his side, head pillowed on one arm. Slowly Sam opened his eyes, lashes fluttering and gazed at Dean's face next to him. He’d never had some one around during the change before, and although Dean seemed to be unconscious or asleep, it was still a bit unnerving, maybe embarrassing. _He knew_. 

He had told him before Sam had ran off into the woods. Dean _knew_ he was a wolf... and yet here he was, no gun in his hand, but laying with his arms wrapped around him. Sam didn't understand it, but at that moment, he was just happy it was so. 

Lips curving into a soft smile, Sam slowly moved a hand toward Dean's face, running the back of his fingers down one cheek. "Hey," he said softly, biting his lip, his gaze slowly traveling over Dean's form, seeing the places that Dean had ripped open again, others that were just a fiery red and looked swollen. Glancing back up at Dean he shook his head slightly. "Determined to make me gray, aren't ya?" he muttered softly before he started to get up, noticing the bandages wrapped around his own middle. Frowning, Sam began pulling them off slowly unwinding them until the gaze fell away to reveal perfectly flawless skin, save for the scar, the lone bite mark, on Sam's side. 

With a sigh, he leaned over Dean and shook his head, "You can't hurt me _that_ easily." Sam dropped a kiss on Dean's cheek, then pulled to his feet and began gathering what he would need to clean, medicate and wrap Dean's wounds. Placing the items in the bedroom, he went to the fridge and pulled out a lone black jar from the back. Something he had actually found the recipe for a long ago. 

Walking back over to Dean, he scooped out a small amount of the gel on his finger and shoved it into Dean's mouth. "Swallow." he told him, as he rubbed a hand up and down Dean's throat to aid his body’s natural instinct to swallow. It was a potion that acted as a strong sedative, and he was pretty sure that Dean would be well on the road to recovery before he was able to put together any real coherent thoughts, let alone get out of the bed again. 

Sam smiled as he slid one arm under Dean's knees, the other under Dean's shoulder blades and lifted him up into his arms. He walked into the bedroom with Dean cradled in his arms, gently placing him down on the bed. Sam glanced up and whistled for Nakita. "Keep an eye on him. Whenever I'm not here, he's your responsibility.... got it?"  
Nakita hung her head giving out a miserable whine, like Sam was asking her to cut off her own tail. Sam smiled wider at her. "It's just the way he is," he shrugged a shoulder, "he won't give you a hard time," he told her shaking his head and getting started on cleaning Dean up. Again.

*

Everything was jumbled in Dean's mind. Visions of death. Of his wolf getting torn apart. Of Sam feeding him, making him drink. Of crying over the wolf. Of being forced in the tub, and gentle hands cleaning him, whispering to him that everything was fine. And then the memories of the battle between his wolf and that monster would hit again.

He woke up in despair, his hands gripping handfuls of the wolf's sleek fur, his face buried in its neck. He pushed himself up, confused... thinking they'd never made it to the bed... but he was wrong, had to be, cause here they were. "Sam?" His gaze raked over the wolf's form and he saw no injuries. That was impossible. He put his hand over its snout and felt its steady breaths.

Suddenly, his chest felt like it was gonna explode. He shook the animal. "Sam, Sam, you alright? The salve worked?" His voice got steadily louder with excitement, and he never noticed he had a full range of motion now, and was no longer in any pain himself. "Sam, don't be one of those lazy-assed wolves... wake up."

Sam's eyes, the wolf's eyes, opened as Dean shook him, and he lifted his head, yawning wide. He laid his head back down with a small whine and closed his eyes again, one paw, moving to push against Dean as if trying to push him to the bed.

Laughter bubbled up. "No, I'm not going to sleep, not until I'm sure you okay. You are, right? Come on Sam, up on all fours, show me. Or feel free to stand, I've seen you naked before," he grinned, noticing for the first time that he'd apparently somehow managed to pull a pair of boxers on. He was half certain he'd collapsed on top of the wolf on the floor, but maybe he was _just that strong_. That thought kept his grin on his face as he continued to bully the wolf into getting up.

The wolf rolled, lying on his back, all four paws in the air, head to the side as it looked at him. With another yawn, he rolled again, standing up on the bed and walking around to plop down, his head on Dean's thigh, as he turned his head and looked at him. He sighed and looked away, repositioning his head as he closed his eyes once more.

"You _are_ okay." Leaning down, Dean kissed the top of the wolf's head. "Good, because once you change back to human, I'm so gonna kick your ass for scaring me like that."

Nakita jumped up onto the bed, and the wolf's eyes popped open, lip curling in a snarl as he growled at her. She turned and looked at him, just before the wolf snapped at her and she jumped back off the bed. He laid his head back down then, eyes closing, satisfied that he had kept anyone from getting near his mate.

"She agrees with me-- Hey!" Dean was startled by the way the wolf snapped at Nakita. "What the fuck, Sam?" Sure, he himself often pushed the dog away, but she seemed to be Sam's top priority so Dean was surprised. He stroked the Wolf's head and its back a few times, then sat up again. "Are you gonna sleep the day away? So many better ways to celebrate," he whispered.

The wolf pushed up onto his feet and stretched, ass in the air as he yawned, front feet spread out before him, before he pulling up and walking forward, jumping off the bed and trotting toward the front door and out.

"Sonovabitch... he did it again, left me!" And that was the mildest of the oaths that left Dean's mouth as he watched the wolf leave.  
*   
Sam walked back up to his cabin nearly fifteen minutes later. Pausing at the door, he worried his bottom lip, before pushing open the door and stepping inside. Nakita hurried to him as soon as he walked in. "Shshsh," he told her, his head turned toward the bedroom as he reached down to pet the animal. Pulling away from her, he headed inside, clearing his throat as he neared and knocked on the door jam. "Uh, hey," he greeted, offering a small nervous smile as he looked over at Dean. "How, uh, how are you feeling?"

While Sam was away, Dean had discovered that his stitches had been removed, and that most of his wounds were healed. Whatever that medicine Sam whipped up was, it sure worked. He'd been searching the drawers for something to wear over the boxers when the knock had him look up at the open door. His gaze traveled up Sam's completely nude body, his eyes darkening slightly. "As good as you... I mean new." 

Sam frowned as he looked at where Dean was standing, "Are," he licked his lips and nodded, "leaving, huh?" he hung his head and started to turn, "okay, I'll leave you to get dressed, help yourself to whatever I have," he muttered softly.

"Not yet, I was just finding something to wear. Usually when you leave, you don't come back for hours." Sam had nearly reached the door when he spoke again. "You blow hot and cold. I don't know what you want. Maybe... maybe you should just tell me, instead of always running away."

Sam paused and looked back, he huffed softly, shaking his head. "I don't 'blow hot and cold, I've never changed what I wanted... felt. You want to leave..." he turned his head back, staring off into the living room. "It's not my place to make you stay if that's what you want to do," he hung his head, "I want..." he bit his lip, licked them, "I want you here... but then, it hasn't mattered what I want in life for the last seven years."

"Yeah well, life's not like that. It doesn't drop things in your lap, not for guys like us. You gotta get off your ass and take what you want," he sniffed, and nodded. "What do you want, Sam?" 

Sam took in a deep breath. That answer was easy, he didn't even need to think about it. Turning, he strode over to where Dean was standing and leaned in one hand coming up to cup the side of Dean's face as he licked across Dean's lips, nipped at his bottom lip, then his hand moved to cup the back of Dean's neck as Sam's tongue pressed between Dean's lips to lap at the interior of his mouth, before tangling with Dean's tongue. 

Pulling back just slightly, his lips still brushing Dean's as he spoke, Sam swallowed hard, "You."

Nothing had changed. Sam's touches, his kisses were pure magic and made Dean want so much more, so much that he didn't give a fuck that he was feeling like this about a guy. "Me." He closed his arms around Sam, his wrists crossing, and each hand cupping Sam's bare ass, pulling him close. Standing like that, bodies touching, less than an inch separating their mouths, Dean's cock hardened, pressed into Sam's thigh. "Ditto," Dean said thickly, echoing the message his cock was already giving to Sam.

He brushed his mouth lightly over Sam's, not accepting the invitation when Sam's lips parted. "How're we gonna make this work? Keep you from running out?" He slid his mouth over Sam's again, simply unable to resist completely. "A guy can only take so much rejection."

Sam smiled slightly and shrugged a shoulder, "I was doing pretty good last time... just slow... and," he bit his lip, "I had to leave... when you said no, I -" he shook his head, "the wolf didn't want to hear that." He bit his lip and looked down for a moment before looking back up at him, "told you your wolf wasn't so great, but you didn't believe me." He took a deep breath, glancing at the bed, before looking down again as he shook his head. "Other times when I left it was... to change, I've never changed in front of anyone..." he looked into Dean's eyes, "before you." he smiled, "not that you remember it, but..." he shrugged a shoulder, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"I said 'no'?" He made a scoffing sound, "No means you haven't come up with the right thing to say yet. Means you need to try something else? Haven't you kissed a girl who said 'no' all the way to bed, and then rode you like a pro?" Sliding their lips together but once again pulling back before he was drawn into anything hot and heavy, he asked. "I thought I saw... and I keep thinking you fed me and... wait, you were hurt yesterday, right?" Suddenly, that was becoming more and more implausible. 

Sam had started to answer Dean's first comment about a girl saying no, but then Dean's lips touched his and Sam lost that thought. Biting his lip as Dean broke the kiss and began asking him about the past week, Sam had the decency to look down, but only managed to feel just a shred of guilt over what he had done. "Um, no... I was slightly injured," he cleared his throat and gave Dean a pointed look, "you can't kill the wolf _that_ easily." 

He took a step back. "Um, that was a week ago. You were out of it for a week. The night you brought us home, after I... after the change, I gave you something that would keep you down for the time needed so you could heal." He looked at him, biting his lip, waiting for his anger. His gaze shifted to the pistol laying on the nightstand and back to Dean. Sam had loaded the gun with a silver round and brought it in if Dean chose to use it, it was there.

"You..." Dean frowned. "You drugged me?" Now it all made sense, those images. He wanted to be angry, but the images kept barraging him, and there was no question but that Sam had taken care of him, his every need, kept him clean, fed him, held him, bandaged his wounds... the wounds he kept re-injurying. 

Sam opened his mouth to argue, only to snap it closed. It was the truth, it was exactly what he had done.

Dean’s gaze followed Sam's, his eyebrows quirked up but he looked back. "You wanted me to be well enough to fuck. Let's not waste it." He started to pull Sam toward the bed, his head dipping down to kiss Sam's throat. He could feel Sam's pulse under his mouth, knew what would really get him going. Smiling against satin soft skin, he licked him from the base of his throat to his jaw, pulsing his tongue as he reached Sam's mouth and licked him there too. 

"I wanted you to be--" Sam's words were cut off as Dean started to pull him toward the bed. He bit his lip instead, a soft growl sounding deep in his throat. When Dean dipped his head to kiss his throat, Sam's lips parted, eyes closing at the feel of Dean's wet tongue licking his skin, Sam gasped in a breath. Gritting his teeth, a growl tore from his throat, his cock twitching in response. Sam swallowed hard, opening his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Dean, turning them and nearly falling onto the bed, on top of Dean as he dipped his head, his tongue laving Dean's neck, nipping at his ear, moving to his lips to lick and delve deep, thrusting in and out. Whimpers and growls tearing from Sam's throat.

Dean wanted to laugh at the enthusiastic response, but when he found himself flat on the bed, with Sam's weight pressing him down, and his tongue in his mouth, all he could concentrate on was how good Sam felt, tasted. How the sounds Sam made affected him, how a small thing like that was getting him wound up so damned tight. "Yeah... oh yeah, baby," he ran his hands up and down Sam's body, so fucking firm under his hands, so powerful and yet gentle. Needing more, wanting it, Dean raised his hips, grinding against Sam, demanding more, giving more. 

Sam raised his head, gazing down at Dean, his eyes flashing golden yellow for a moment before lowered his head, licking across Dean's lips, then pressed his tongue inside Dean's mouth, mapping it out, lapping at the roof and sides, moaning low, thrusting his hips against Dean. One hand cupped the back of Dean's neck, the other he ran up and down the side of his body, feeling as much of him as he could. Growled whimpers and whines broke from Sam's throat, to be swallowed up in the kiss.

They kissed and ground against each other for a long time. By the time Dean rolled Sam onto his back, his breaths were coming out in harsh gasps. He looked down into Sam's flushed face, taking in his features. "Your eyes go yellow," he said in wonder, dragging his tongue along Sam's bottom lip, then sucking it in his mouth. He pulled back and found himself having to hold Sam down, prevent him from rolling them back. "Relax." 

Sam nodded to Dean's comment about his eyes, his breaths panting out, chest rising and falling with each one. Sam swallowed hard, aching his neck back slightly as Dean ran his tongue along his lip, sucked it. Sam moaned low, a soft whimper escaping. He couldn't wait, had to roll, needed it. Needed Dean under him.

Straddling Sam's hips, he locked gazes with Sam and rode him slowly, the thin material of his shorts the only separation between them. Each time he dragged his cock and ass over Sam's, his dick got harder. The pulsing sensations quickly turned into an ache, and he knew Sam was having the same troubles, could feel it each time his lover tried to increase the pace of their motions, or to push him back down onto the bed. "Wait."

Lifting up onto his knees, he shoved his shorts down his thighs, groaning at the look that entered Sam's eyes as he freed his cock. "Gonna make you feel good, Sammy? Alright. Just... don't run." If he walked out on him again, Dean didn't know what he'd do. Repositioning himself over Sam, he used his legs to push his shorts completely off, biting his lip as Sam's knee and thigh shifted between his legs. His skin was already sensitive, and the heat emanating from Sam only made him that much more aware of his lover. 

Sam watched every movement Dean made, his eyes following every motion, his hands, his body. His eyes darkening with lust as Dean revealed his hard, thick cock arching upward toward his stomach to his gaze. Sam bit his lip as he looked back up into Dean's green eyes. Sam's brows rose as he frowned, a whimper tearing from him. He only ran when he couldn't hold the wolf back, he didn't run from Dean. It wasn't like that. He just...

Dipping his head down, Dean started to kiss and lick his way down Sam's body. He paid attention to his throat, and chest. Using his tongue, he played with his nipples, sucking hard before he moved on. He kissed very inch of him, his abs, and skimmed over to his side. 

Sam breaths came in near pants, his back arching slightly off the bed. His hands slipped off Dean and instead gripped the bed linens, eyes closed as he breathed deep through his nose, out through his mouth, whimpers, whines and low growled moans breaking from him. 

Minutes later, Sam slowly opened his eyes, watching Dean from under his lashes, out of the wolf’s eyes, though it seemed for the moment, to be enough, the wolf wasn't pushing more than that and Sam could relax, enjoy the sensations running through his body. His cock ached, wanting Dean so badly, worse than he could have ever imagined wanting another living being. 

Lifting his head, he gave Sam a heated look, before moving his mouth over Sam’s scar, mapping it with kisses and licks.

The sheets crumpled in his white knuckled grip as he watched Dean and bit his lip as he kissed his scar. Sam's head rolled on the pillow as he looked away. "Dean, don't it's..." he looked back, his one hand slowly releasing the sheet to slid up, fingers spread to cover the scar as Sam shook his head, unshed tears making his wolf eyes shine.

The way Sam hid it, his shame about something that wasn't his fault made Dean's heart constrict. He put his hand over Sam's, his fingers threading down to touch the marred skin below. "... its just a scar Sam. I got so many, this is... it's nothing." He knew its significance. "Just a moment in time, but Sam... it didn't change you so much. You have control, do you know what the chances are of that?" He had to know, he'd been a hunter, and he had books on the topic. "Let me kiss it better, please."

Sam's head rolled, looking away as he took a breath, closing his eyes. Slowly, his hand slid back from the scar as he bit his lip, his hand grasping the sheet again instead. Sam turned his head back, a small snarl working up out of deep in his throat, before he arched his neck and moved his hips against Dean. "Need you..." he licked his lips and released the sheets, wrapping his arms around Dean, holding him tightly against him as he dipped his head, licked his neck, nipped at the sensitive flesh, his hips thrusting against Dean's.

"Me too," he whispered, insistently kissing Sam's scar again, before raising his head and touching his tongue to Sam's, stroking and tangling them together outside their mouths. He started to shimmy down Sam's body, having to tug on Sam's arms to loosen them so he could move. He gave Sam wet, open-mouthed kisses, down the center of his body until he reached his cock. Holding in his mind a picture of Sam's lips wrapping around his own cock, what he'd want Sam to do, he curled his fingers around Sam's dick and licked its blunt tip a few times. 

The pay-off was in Sam's reactions. Holy hell, the sounds he made, the way he tensed, the way his hands immediately gripped the back of his head and held on like a vice. There was no doubt in Dean's mind that Sam liked it. Opening his mouth, this time he took his tip in, sucking lightly and collecting his saliva before moving up and down his shaft. So hard, Sam was so fucking hard, so damned big, he was going to have to work at taking him all in.

Sam's head rolled on the pillow, eyes screwed shut, lips parted as gasps, moans, groans, growls and whimpers broke from him. Digits tangled in the short soft strands of Dean's hair, fingertips digging slightly into his scalp as he held on to him. Sam's chest rose and fell with each panted breath. Swallowing he gave a choked gasp, "Oh God! So good.. So fucking good..." Sam's neck arched as he started to thrust his hip upward, fucking Dean's mouth. Sam's lip curled a snarl leaving him as his hips thrust harder, faster, head rolling. 

Sam started thrusting so hard, he felt himself hit the back of Dean's throat a couple of times, but he was nearly mindless to the soft choked sounds coming from Dean, his grip tightening on Dean's head, neck arched fully, lip parted, as he panted out his breaths fast and heavy. "Can't... Can't..." he swallowed, forcing his hips back away from Dean's mouth, down against the bed, before he pulled up, reaching for him. "No more, I can't... need _you_..." Sam mumbled as he pulled Dean up into his arms, his mouth slanting over Dean's. Sam moved his head side to side, his tongue exploring Dean's mouth, lapping at the interior, sliding along the sides of Dean's tongue and finally tangling with Dean's. Slowly laying back and bringing Dean with him, Sam rolled, so that Dean was under him as they kissed.

God, he was so strong. Dean kept forgetting that, because it was easy to forget when Sam was so gentle most of the time. But now, the way he held him, the way he'd reversed their positions and was kissing the hell out of him, it was so fucking hot. He'd thought it would be a lot harder letting go of the driver's seat, and yet when control was wrested from him, it was like the all new situation intensified his lust. _More. Kiss me harder. Fuck against me harder._ Gripping Sam's hips, Dean mindlessly raised his body up, rubbing against him, unintelligible sounds breaking out of him.

Pulling his head back, Sam's wolf eyes stared down into Dean's. "Wanna claim you... mark you... make you mine...." Sam told him softly, before leaning down to nip at first his top lip then the bottom one. "Please... need it... need you so bad..."

The intensity of Sam's gaze, his words, they had Dean's heart banging against his chest. Excitement rushed through his veins, making him so fucking horny he would agree to anything. Almost. "I don't know what that means," he said, trying to string together his thoughts. But it was impossible, because whatever Sam wanted, whatever he needed, at this moment, Dean wanted it too. He wanted to be held, and kissed, hell... he wanted to be fucked the way Sam had asked to before. He wanted to be the one with Sam, wanted to go all the way with. He took a couple breaths. "Okay... let’s do it." Lifting his face, he demanded another kiss.

Sam licked his lips, his eyes intent on Dean's face as he tried to find the words to explain to Dean what he meant. When Dean agreed, Sam sighed in relief, before leaning down slightly, crushing his lips to Dean's. Sam kissed him hard, passionately, with abandon, licking and biting, nipping and tangling his tongue with Dean's. When Sam pulled his head back, they were both gasping in breaths as they looked at one another for a moment. Sam moved, pulling back, and gripping Dean's hips as he climbed off him, kneeling on the bed. He turned Dean over as he wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him up on his hands and knees. 

Kneeling behind Dean, Sam leaned over him, his hot breath ghosting across Dean's neck and ear as his cock pressed against the cleft of Dean's ass. "I'm gonna claim you as my mate, and all the other wolves will know you belong to me." Sam told him, voice soft and husky, as his free hand slid over Dean's chest, his abs and lower, to wrap around his cock, pumping him slowly.

Every inch of Dean's body was blanketed by Sam’s. Dean could feel his lover's powerful thighs pressing into the back of his own, and his cock so fucking hard and desperate, rubbing against his ass. Sam's chest slid over his back, the ridges of his muscles pressing into him, his natural heat intensifying the sensation of friction between them. Sam's words of ownership made Dean's gut clench with need. His eyes were already glazing over when Sam's fingers closed around his cock, sending heat surging through his system. Throwing he head back, he groaned his pleasure, pushing himself closer to Sam, enflaming his lover. "Show me."

Sam nuzzled Dean's neck as his arm slowly uncurled from around Dean's waist so he could position himself, lining the blunt head of his cock up with Dean's tight hole. Moving his hips forward just slightly, so that he just barely pushed him open, Sam moved his hand, wrapping his arm back around Dean's waist to hold him, his hand on Dean's cock pumping slightly faster. Sam slowly pushed his hips forward, then pulled back, forward then pulled back. It was slow going, soft whimpers and growls tore from Sam's throat, but Sam had enough of his own mind to know to go slow, to not hurt Dean, even as the wolf told him to just do it already. 

Finally, Sam's aching cock was buried balls deep inside Dean, whimpers and growls tearing from his throat louder now as he held still, his face nuzzling against Dean's neck, sides and back. He waited for Dean to be ready, for him to adjust and drew in a ragged breath, "Oh God, so tight and warm... oh my God..." He threw his head back, breaths panting out before he lowered it again. Sam grit his teeth, "Tell me... when..." he ground out as he laid his forehead against the back of Dean's head and squeezed his eyes tightly closed, trying to rein in the wolf. 

Dean's teeth were clenched together. His hands were balled into tight fists on the mattress and he held his breath. It fucking hurt, burned... and it took everything he had to prevent himself from changing his mind. Then Sam was all the way inside him, filling him... waiting for him to get used to it. He took deep breaths, droplets of sweat falling from his forehead. He could feel the insistent press from behind him, knew that Sam was barely restraining himself... that he was doing it for him. 

The sounds of Dean's breathing filled the air. He licked his lips, closed his eyes and started to concentrate on how Sam's hand felt around his cock, pumping him, gripping him so tight. Slowly, he forgot about the pain, his body automatically seeking more friction. He started to move his hips, trying to fuck Sam's fist, needing it so bad, thinking only about that until he became aware of a strange thrum of electricity deep inside him each time he moved just right. His eyes opened as it dawned on him, it was Sam's cock inside him, brushing a bundle of nerves that had never been stroked before. He gave a strangled cry. "Now... now Sam. Please, now," he pushed back against his lover, then forward into his fist, lust raging through him. "Now." 

When the first 'now' fell from Dean's lips, Sam's eyes popped open, as he gasped in a breath. _Now?_

Sam pulled back slightly, uncurling his arm from around Dean's waist. Running his hand across Dean's upper back as he pulled his cock back, he snapped his hips forward, over and over, thrusting himself into Dean's tight warmth. Sam's head tilted back as his lips parted, curling as growled groans left him. "Oh fuck, so good..." he ground out, before he lowered his head and leaned over Dean, licking his neck and ear, nipping and whimpering against his skin. 

The last vestiges of Dean's fears fell away as the pain subsided, leaving behind waves of pleasure each time Sam thrust into him. "Yeah... Sam..." he ground his ass into Sam, moving with him. They fell into a rhythm, moving back and forth, learning each others' bodies, what it meant to fit together like this. He started to moan out his pleasure, putting one hand behind his head to grasp the back of Sam's head, forcing him to kiss him until the awkward position got too tiring and Dean dropped his hand back down to balance on the mattress.

Sam's thrusts grew harder, until he had to wrap his arm back around Dean's waist just to keep from knocking him forward. Snarled groans and whimpers sounded from Sam, as he kissed Dean's neck and upper back, his shoulders. Opening his mouth wide, Sam bit into Dean's shoulder hard, teeth sinking into flesh, not letting go as he continued to fuck into him with force, growls sounding deep in Sam's throat, mixed with his moans and whimpers as he continued to move his hand pumping Dean's cock in time with his thrusts.

As the force of Sam's thrusts increased, Dean started to to thrash and go wild. Then he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder. The warning not to break his skin died in his throat as Sam started to fuck him within an inch of his life. "Anh... anh... Sam..." he breathed his lover's name out, literally pinned into place by Sam's hold, his teeth wrapped around the flesh of his shoulder giving Dean very little range of movement unless he wanted pain or broken skin. His heart pounded, both with excitement and need like he'd never felt before. "Harder... fuck me harder, Sam, more," he demanded.

Sam growled loud, lips curling up, as his thrusts got harder, the bed knocking against the wall, He pulled Dean back by his waist against each thrust, snarled growls and moans sounding in his throat, hot breaths panting against the flesh of Dean's shoulder. The hand on Dean's cock squeezed tighter, moving as fast as his thrusts.

As Sam pounded into him like he'd asked, Dean was blinded by flashes of white light. Liquid heat pooled low in his belly, coiling tighter and tighter. "Yes, yes, oh fuck yes," he cried out, tensing as he chased his release.

A loud whine broke from Sam's throat as his orgasm drew closer and he tried to hold on, make it last longer. Sam closed his eyes tight, his breaths panting out, fingertips of the arm around Dean's waist digging into the flesh of his side. A low growl sounded in Sam's throat as he felt the heat pool low in his belly, his balls drawing up painfully tight. Sam cried out, a high-pitched cry that sounded far too much like a near howl to be completely human, a second before he came, filling Dean with his hot spunk.

Sam's howl had Dean shouting Sam's name in response as he came hard, fucking Sam's fist, groaning as searing heat radiated from his groin as he climaxed. He would have thrashed harder, moved around like a wild animal, maybe have fallen onto the mattress, but Sam made it impossible. He was still pinned in place by Sam's bite, and how hot was that... being at the very edge of danger, a werewolf's teeth pressing into his skin as he came. "Oh God... oh God Sammy... so hot... you're so fucking hot. So wild... I couldn't imagine..."

As he spoke, he felt Sam's teeth release his flesh, and he collapsed down onto the bed. Sam was still in him, still pulsing lightly, and with his eyes closed he concentrated on how it felt to have his lover inside him. _Complete._

Sam licked his lips, blinking for a moment, before he lowered to the bed along with Dean, his arm, still wrapped around him, Sam pulled him in close as he closed his eyes, nuzzled his face against the back of Dean's neck. Sam breathed slowly, in through his nose, out his mouth as he lay there, the wolf wanting out, but Sam pushing it away, trying to keep it buried. Sam's hand slowly moved up and down Dean's side, Sam trying to calm and get the wolf to stay back, Dean under him trying to catch his breath. "That was..." Sam breathed slowly, "amazing." 

Dean nodded, his face pushing into the pillow, "...yeah... it was. I didn't know it could feel like that... that I could." He let out a few breaths. "Did you leave marks on me?" He grinned at the thought. "God that was hot." 

Sam lifted his head slightly to look at Dean's shoulder, though he was sure he already knew what he would find. "Yes... and no. I didn't break the skin. So, no, you're not going to change with the first full moon, but there's a mark, I can see it. So can other wolves." he grinned, "It says, 'Sam's, back off bitch'," he chuckled softly.

"Right, because all the wolf bitches are fighting over me," Dean smirked. Slowly, he rolled, Sam moving over to accommodate him. They faced each other, staring into each others' eyes. "You're not as shy as I thought," he said, tracing Sam's lips with his index finger. 

Sam smiled softly, "I am," he nodded slightly, "that was the wolf. He's an alpha. Knows what he wants and takes it." He smiled again, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

"Sam," Dean rolled on top of his lover. "This does _not_ make me beta... just saying." Lowering his head, he found a soft spot on Sam's throat and sucked on it hard enough to leave a bruise. "Consider your ass marked right back. ‘Dean's... back off bitch’." Winking, he collapsed onto his back. 

Sam smiled wide, dimples showing. "Let's see who's mark works better," Sam suggested with a smirk as he raised his head and looked toward the door. "Nakita!" 

The dog came into the room and jumped up on Dean's side of the bed, then whined as she looked at him, making a wide -U- to get around him and go over to Sam, who she half sat on, and as far away from Dean as she could get. 

Sam looked over at Dean, then back at Nakita as he pulled up to sit and scratch her head, snickering, then started to laugh out right at the look Dean was giving her... and him. "Well, maybe you spelled something wrong," Sam tilted his head to the side, "wanna try again?" he asked, smiling wide, as he bit back his laughter.

It was like he was something to be avoided, and yet she was sitting prettily on Sam. Glaring at both of them, Dean answered, "just because I don't speak 'dog.' Nakita, c'mere," he put his hand out.

Nakita whimpered and looked from Dean to Sam and turned, pulling up and jumping off the bed, hurrying from the room.  
Sam chuckled as he watched her go, before he looked back at Dean, still grinning. "Did I mention she's a wolf?" he asked, trying not to laugh. "One of every littler of huskies is a wolf," he nodded his head toward the door Nakita had just walked out of. "She's the one in her litter," he smiled still trying not to laugh. Turning slightly he wrapped his arms around Dean, laying back with him, " _I_ know it's there, even if the rest of the animal kingdom doesn't," he smiled, dipping his head to brush his lips across Dean's.

"Jerk," he whispered against Sam's lips, kissing him before he could come back with an answer. One kiss wasn't enough, and soon they had their arms around each other and were well on their way to getting hot and heavy again.

* * *

[A few days Later]

Dean was dressed in his own clothes. The day after they'd made love, they'd gone and managed to find a way to bring his car back. The thing that excited Dean the most was all the snacks he'd had in the car. Nothing made him hungry like sex, and they were having a lot of that. Sam didn't have hardly any food around that didn't have to be cooked or prepared, which made Dean’s post-sex munchies difficult to handle.

He treasured every day they had together, and thought on what it might mean to be 'marked' as Sam's. Whatever he wanted it to mean, it didn't change the inevitable. He would have to leave, and Sam... Sam liked his reclusive lifestyle. Dean didn't know if he would come with him.

He was out looking for Sam, when Sam bounded up to him in wolf form. Dropping down, Dean let him lick his face, and hugged him. "Hey, you out chasing butterflies again?" 

The wolf whined and shook his massive head. He turned his head and gripped Dean's shirt in his teeth and started to pull, shaking his head, a low playful growl sounding deep in his throat. The wolf would have grinned at that thought if he were able.

Laughing Dean tried to lift the wolf, then started to wrestle and roll on the ground. Like always, by the time they were done, he was breathing hard and laying flat on his back, with the wolf's paw on his chest, its eyes drilling into his. "Mercy," he mumbled, vowing he'd do better the next time.

It was the only way to be 'released.' He sat up and dusted himself off. Looking down at his jeans, he spoke. "So... I need you to talk to tall, dark and sexy, for me." He licked his lips, a bit nervous. "See, he gets all jumpy when you spring anything new on him, and I ah..."

Dean pushed to his feet. "I... I'd like him to think about coming with me when I leave. I know he's a bit of a recluse since..." He now met the wolf's eyes. "But I'm not, and I've got work to do out there. A destiny." He wasn't good at talking stuff out, but talking to the wolf was easier than with Sam, which he knew drove Sam nuts to the point where he sometimes thought Sam was jealous of his wolf self. 

"Before I met him, it was good enough... life as a lone hunter. Now... Well, when he says that I'm his, I really feel I am. That we belong. If he could leave here with me... well that's about it. Long and short of it."

Sam's emotions, he was sure he had run through every one that he had as he stood there listening to Dean. Finally settling on... uncertain. 

The wolf gave a low whine, before he turned and trotted toward the woods. He paused and turned, looking back at Dean for a long moment, before he turned back and took off at a run, disappearing into the woods. 

Dean watched the wolf run away and closed his eyes for a moment. He had no idea what Sam would choose, and he knew it would rip his heart out if Sam decided to stay. God he hoped Sam didn't choose that way.

A half hour later, when neither the wolf nor Sam showed up, Dean started cooking dinner. It would keep his mind off of what Sam would decide, at least for a little while.   
*   
Sam had gone into the woods to think, laying under the shade of one of the large trees. Did he want to go with Dean? Of course. Should he? He didn't know. Did Dean even understand what he would be getting into? It wasn't like this wolf and he were two different beings, they were the same, there would be times he would change and Dean would have to see it, times when he would _need_ to kill something living, and Dean would need to find him woods to hunt in. Times when he wouldn't be able to control it and it would be a burden. 

Stretching, Sam made up his mind to at least make certain that Dean knew what he was asking to take with him, not who, _what_. He ran back toward the cabin and up onto the porch, scratching at the door, shoving it open and walking inside. Going over to Dean, he grabbed the back of his shirt in his teeth and started to pull on him, pulling him toward the living room area. 

Once Sam had him there, he shoved Dean down into one of the chairs with the weight of his massive body. He backed up then, wolf eyes intent on Dean's green ones as he slowly laid down on the floor and closed his eyes tightly.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked, knowing the wolf was trying to tell him something, but unsure what it was.

Slowly, ever so slowly the process began, a paw shifted and morphed, claws pulled back and canine toes elongated into fingers, hair seemed to fade away and human skin replaced it, until there was no paw, but only Sam's hand, laying against the floor. Whimpers sounded from the wolf as the change continued, his paws, arms, feet, legs, torso, backbone snapping and cracking, bones sliding and moving. Loud whimpers and whines broke from the wolf's mouth as he continued to change. Canine facial features began to shift, ears shrinking to human shell like ears, eyes growing larger, human skin circling them. Jaw bones cracked and popped, as his facial bones moves and changed, until finally, Sam in human form, face down on the carpet, sweat covering his naked body as he lay there, gasping in breaths.

Even before the change was complete, Dean had dropped down next to the wolf. He watched the change, up close and personal, hearing the sickening sound of bones displacing and braking. When it was all done, his perfect lover lay next to him, nude. "You alright? Does it hurt." Dumb question, he could have kicked himself. He ran his hand over Sam's back and ass, up and down. 

Sam slowly turned his head to look at Dean and swallowed as he nodded ever so slightly. "Every time," he answered softly. A single finger lifted off the floor to push his sweat dampened bangs off his forehead. "I wanted you to see," he licked his lips. "This is what you were asking to take with you." 

"You're beautiful. Both forms," Dean answered, laying on the floor in front of Sam. "I'll keep you safe, from hunters. I promise you that." He swallowed hard, fully realizing he hadn't quite gotten a 'yes.' 

Sam looked into his eyes. "There are times that this will happen in front of you, times that you are going to have to see this, hear it..." he slowly reached over and laid his hand on top of Dean's. "Times that I can't control it and it's gonna be a pain in the ass to deal with. Times when the moon is full that he isn't going to be nice or gentle or the 'pet' you see him as, but instead what he is, an animal, a killer. He'll be mean and rough and he won't take no for an answer, believe me. Times that I am going to _need_ to get to the woods, to hunt, kill, to _be_ what that other part of me is. A killer, a wolf. I know you think he's beautiful, but killing is part of who he is." He shook his head, "Are you sure you're ready for that, Dean? I'm a lot to take on," he huffed, "believe me, I know."

"He is beautiful. And cute..." Dean found himself smiling, and sobered because Sam was serious. "I get there are adjustments I'll need to make to the way I do things, accommodate. I don't have a problem with it. As for the killing, hell... I'm a hunter. The tough part will be to make sure you're a secret, and we'll do it... whatever it takes." He licked his lips. "What about you, you ready to take me on? You know how I can be. Sometimes I'm not real communicative. I may be a little stubborn," he shrugged. 

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, "You're damn stubborn and as for being communicative, I dunno about that, you talk a mile a minute to that damn wolf of yours," he huffed again and started to push up off the floor.

Dean chuckled. "Jealous?" Reaching out, he pulled Sam into his arms, making sure every part of them touched. "You'd be lonely without me. No one to argue with. No one to mark. Come with me. Please." 

Sam frowned at Dean's 'jealous?' question. "Maybe," he grumbled quietly. Sam quirked a brow as he wrapped his arms around Dean, "I dunno, I argue pretty well with Nakita," he licked his lips, "Yeah well, I don't do _that_ with her!" he made a face. 

Sam bit his lip, as he looked around his cabin before looking back at Dean. "I can't go back as Sam Colt," he shook his head, "I can't. We'll have to think of another name." he looked over at Nakita as she gave a soft whine. " He looked down, "I want to," he said softly, before looking back into Dean's eyes. "You forgot the most important thing that would be gone if you weren't here," Sam tod him, "I wouldn't have anyone to love."

"Yeah, there's that," Dean quickly agreed, hoping Sam wasn't going to make him talk about that stuff. Wasn't it enough he told the wolf everything? "Come with me. Love me. Let me love you, Sam. I think I did even before I met you. I know its crazy..." smiling, he vowed to tell Sam about his competition with the 'Sam Colt' he hadn't met.

Sam nodded, "Alright... I will. I'll go with you." He smiled, "If nothing else you can be the word's best werewolf hunter... none of them would touch you now." He waggled his brows, "cause you're _owned_." 

Sam turned his head and looked over at Nakita, "You wanna go find your mate? Huh? You wanna go find him? Go, go on, you can. You have my blessing, go!" Nakita bounded over to him, jumped up and licked his face, then turned and ran out the door. Sam chuckled and looked back at Dean. "I guess that's one problem taken care of. So much for not being able to leave her."

"Bye..." Dean was completely ignored by the wolf-dog and turned back to Sam. "Owned. Did you say owned?" He started walking his naked lover backward toward the bedroom. 

Sam's eyes met Dean's as he bit his lip, nodding, eyes dancing. 

"I'll show you owned. I own this," he kissed Sam's mouth. "And this," he moved his mouth down Sam's throat, and simultaneously clapped his hands possessively over Sam's ass cheeks. 

A moaned whine tore from Sam's throat, his arms wrapping around Dean.

"And this... definitely own this," he growled, grinding himself against Sam's already hardening arousal. 

Sam drew in a sharp gasped breath, lips parted, a small growl rumbling deep in his throat.

"Own you." He shoved Sam on the bed and climbed on top of him. "Love you."

Sam smiled up at him, dimples. showing as his arms moved, hands running up and down Dean's thighs, gaze locked with Dean's, eyes full of love. He bit his lip and ran his hands up Dean's thighs to cup his ass, "Ditto," he whispered, echoing Dean's earlier reply. 

* * *

[One Day Later]

Dean loaded a couple more bags into the trunk, moving things around so they'd fit. He looked up at the full moon, and knew this was why Sam was a bit moody today. It was weird, he'd been very argumentative, almost aggressive earlier. Now he'd normalized, but something about him kept Dean's hunter instincts a little on edge. He'd never kill him, never hurt Sam, and yet, tonight he was packing silver bullets in his gun. 

Pulling away from the trunk, he walked inside. "Sam get the last of the bag--" He met his lover's gaze and thought he saw a flash of yellow in Sam's eyes. "Bags... we gotta go. Sam!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's gaze narrowed, his lip curling as a small near growl worked out from deep in his throat. "I heard you the first time, I can hear every move you make, when you breathe and when your clothes rub against your skin! You don't need to keep repeating things to me, Dean!" he snapped before turning to storm off into the bedroom. 

Slamming the door behind himself, he went to the bed, nearly throwing himself down onto it as he buried his face in his hands. This wasn't good, the wolf knew that it, that _he_ , was leaving, the moon was full, and it wanted out. Wanted to run and play and ... kill, one last time. His hands were shaking as he pulled them away from his face. It was taking everything he had to keep the wolf held back and he was losing ground quickly. Dean's presence was _not_ helping. The wolf saw it, this night, before it left it's territory, as a chance to teach it's mate who was Alpha and who was not. 

This was _not_ going to go over well. Maybe he needed to just stay here one more night, let the wolf run and get this out of his system, maybe then he wouldn't be so on edge, snapping and angry at everything Dean said and did. It was like Dean was going out of his way to spur the wolf on. _His wolf._ "You're not gonna like him if he gets out tonight." Sam mumbled softly, hanging his head.

Staring at the door for a long five minutes, Dean walked to it and yanked it open. "Sam! What the fuck? It's time to go." Making a frustrated sound, he walked inside and grabbed the last few bags. "Get in the car, I'll do a final sweep," he said impatiently, walking back out and toward the front door.

Sam sat there, shaking as Dean told him, told _the wolf_ , what to do. Apparently Dean was oblivious to the fact that he was telling someone with an _Alpha_ wolf inside them what to do. It wasn't going over real well with the wolf. Sam's eyes were squeezed closed as Dean left the house, but he felt the first canine tooth breaking through his gums, felt the shift in his hands as his nails changed and sharpened, knuckles popping and reshaping. 

"Oh God..." Sam groaned, rocking as he took in slow breaths trying to get the wolf to go back, to stay in, but it wasn't working, he just kept coming. The longer Sam sat there, the more he wanted to get up, the wolf wanted to charge his mate, teach him a lesson, wanted to mate under the light of the full moon, wanted to show all the other wolves, just who was alpha.

It was funny, Dean had never seen the other wolves around, but they were there, a pack that hunted and lived near the cabin. _His family._ Sam gave a disgusted huff, turning his head away from the door, head still hanging, eyes golden yellow, no longer hazel, not even a shred of his own color left.

Dean dumped the bags into the trunk and started swearing. "Sammy, come on. Stop being a fucking prima donna." He started back to the cabin.

Sam's head jerked up at Dean's words, lips curling back to reveal cainine incisors as he growled low, jumping to his feet and nearly running out of the bedroom to the front door and out, hands against Dean's chest, fisting in his shirts as he continued moving, shoving Dean back with his forward momentum, until Dean's back smacked hard against the car. "I am _NOT_ a prima donna!" Sam growled, obvious canines showing, eyes golden yellow, long claws tearing into Dean's shirts and ripping holes, his fingers curled against the flesh of Dean's chest.

The air was knocked out of Dean. He took a couple breaths and noted Sam's eyes and the fact his clothes were torn. He'd seen Sam in this state before, could deal with him. That's what he told himself. "No, you're not a prima donna," he agreed, trying to appease him. "But you are making us late and now I gotta change my shirt. Come on... c'mon baby, just get in the car. Please."

Sam's eyes narrowed on Dean before he leaned in, running his tongue from Dean's neck to his ear. "Wanna fuck you under the moon," Sam whispered hotly against his ear, "wanna take my mate, right here," he pulled his head back with a snarl, "right now." Sam's head tilted back, a long low howl leaving him, before his head lowered once more, wolf eyes glowing under the light of the moon as he gazed at Dean.

Dean's gut clenched at the heat, the intensity in Sam's gaze. The howling, he wasn't so sure about but he'd take it, take his Sam. "Can't... no time, we're on a deadline to catch a ferry or we'll be a day behind." He felt Sam push against him, and he let him pin him there for another minute. "Alright, you done? We gotta go, Sam, I'll make it up to you, alright? We'll fuck like bunnies on the ferry." Slapping him on the arm, Dean started pushing him again.

Sam grit his teeth, fought against the need to be too rough, to be forceful as he squeezed his eyes closed. It was a fight, he lost.

In a rush of movement, Sam shoved Dean back. "Wasn't," he growled, grabbing Dean's hips, turning him around. He hefted Dean half up onto the hood of the car, bent over, one hand pressing the center of Dean's back to keep him over the hood as his other hand grabbed at the waistband of Dean's jeans and, using his claws, ripped them to shreds. "...asking." Sam told him with a snarl, leaning over to lick at his neck, face buried against Dean's hair.

"That fucking hurt, Goddamit." Dean grit his teeth as he felt the cold air on his bare legs, and started to push up. "We gotta talk about this.. mmmph.. Sam," his heart pounded as Sam licked him and pressed his mouth against the back of his neck, using it to hold him down. He licked his suddenly dry lips. "This is _not_ funny, alright. We're not doing this, not here, not like this." He tried to remind himself that inside Sam, there was a predator... but Sam kept it locked up so well most of the time, it was hard to be afraid. 

Sam snarled against Dean's neck and wrapped an arm around his waist, shoving him up higher onto the car, moving with him as he did until they were both nearly sprawled across the hood. Once there, Sam's mouth clamped down on Dean's neck, holding him in place as he tore at Dean's clothes. 

Somewhere inside, Sam tried to get himself under control, but the wolf wasn't listening, and then, the answering howl of another wolf, made it nearly impossible. Sam growled against Dean's neck, snarling as he looked up, toward the tree line before his eyes squeezed closed again.

Tearing Dean's shirts away, Sam reached for his own clothes, going no easier on the material as it ripped and tore under his claws.

It was happening so fast, getting shoved around, pinned... he was already undressed and now there were more forbidding snarls coming from Sam, and from the forest. "Sammy, can we talk about this?" He started to push against the immovable force when he saw Sam's hand resting on the trunk, next to him. Claws... he hadn't retracted them. Was Sam in control of himself? His heart pounded harder, this time a rush of fear making him a little more cautious. "Talk to me... Say something." He twisted his head to the side and saw a hard look on his lover's face, one he'd never seen before. The urge to shout for Nakita even though the dog was no longer around welled up in him. "Please... say ... something."

Sam growled, pulling back just slightly now that he had gotten rid of his own clothes as well, tatters hung off of them both, but not enough to be in the way, not enough to stand in the way o what the wolf wanted. Wrapping an arm around Dean's waist, Sam jerked him up onto his hands and knees and leaned over him. He started to dip his head, to the side of Dean's face, but suddenly stopped, his head jerking up as he snarled loud, showing canine teeth, his attention at the edge of the forest as the pack came into view. 

Dean's chest rose and fell, his stomach clenching and unclenching with every ragged breath he took. Adrenalin coursed through him, fear and arousal mixing as he felt Sam grind his fully erect cock against his ass, and hold him so fucking possessively. He swallowed, and looked out, seeing pairs of yellow eyes glittering in a distance. It dawned on him then. "No fucking way, you're not claiming me in front of a fucking audience... Sam..." he tried to shove him off, despite the danger. "Do it in the car, but no fucking way out here... am I getting through? Sam!" 

He jerked around and then cursed again when he couldn't get Sam to release him. "Sonovabitch!" He was getting angry, and yet his dick was getting hard, just thinking about how Sam wanted him, how Sam wasn't thinking beyond the minute, couldn't think beyond it.

Sam slowly lowered his head, licking Dean's neck, soft whimpers and growls sounding deep in his throat as he moved his hips, sliding his hard cock against Dean's ass. "Mine," Sam snarled softly, lips curling, a growl following immediately after.

His head slowly turned as he looked out at the other wolves, growling low in his throat. His hand, slid down Dean's side, pulling back a little to wrap his hand around Dean's cock and start to pump him slowly. Turning his attention back to Dean, Sam nuzzled his face against his neck, whimpering low, hot breaths panting out against his skin.

Dean wanted to hate it, to rail at him, to make him stop but the instant Sam's hand was around his cock, jacking him just the way he liked, he started to thrust into Sam's fist. Sam's hot breaths against his neck and ear, the sounds he was making had tension coiling low in Dean's stomach. "Fuck... fuck Sam, didn't want it here, didn't ..." But even as he protested, his body betrayed him. He liked how hard he was being held, liked being barely able to move, liked the feel of the cold smooth metal under his knees... hurt... hurt so fucking good.

The wolf drew back a bit, and Sam sighed softly against Dean's neck, "S'okay," a snarl broke from his throat before a whine felt him. Sam's head jerked up as a few of the wolves came closer, and Sam snarled, growling low. Golden yellow eyes narrowed, watching the others a moment, daring one of them to get too close.

The wolves whimpered and moved to sit on the ground, watching intently. Sam slowly lowered his head back down, licking Dean's neck, then flicking out to lick at the side of his mouth.

"Not comfortable with this," Dean said, reassured by Sam finally talking to him. "Can we talk..." The way Sam squeezed him and started to jack him faster had him throwing his head back against Sam's shoulder. He had his answer. He tried to tangle his tongue with Sam's, but his lover just licked him. Moaning, he tried again, tried to twist his tongue around Sam's, tried to draw it inside, very aware of Sam's heavy arousal pressing against his ass. 

Sam licked at Dean's tongue every time he tried to engage him in a kiss, never really pressing his lips against Dean's, only licking around his mouth and against his tongue. He turned his head, face against Dean's neck. "They all want to see me claim you, wanna see the wolf claim his mate. M' gonna, right here, right now, with my pack watching." Sam told him softly, hot breath fanning Dean's ear and neck, a snarl leaving him after.

He wanted to talk Sam out of it, thought he could, until Sam repeated he was going to do this. The wolf had risen to the surface, and even if Sam was fighting it, fighting to give him at least this... an explanation, Dean realized it was the wolf that would win any battle tonight. The full moon was out and beaming strongly. "Alright. Lemme turn then," he said, wanting some measure of control, but all he got was a firm push, keeping him on his knees. "Dammit..."

One of the wolves whined long and loud as if it were impatient and Sam's head jerked up, a snarl leaving him as he bared his teeth. The wolf whimpered and took a few steps back before Sam turned his head again, face back against Dean's throat. "Told ya your wolf," he snarled and groaned, whimpered softly before continuing, "isn't very nice."

Dean Swallowed, feeling Sam pressing against his throat. "Fine... you win... just fucking kiss me Sam. I want to know it's you, that you care about something more than that... them. Please," he tried for Sam's mouth again, but the flash of fangs stopped him cold. "Sam?" How could fear make him fuck harder into Sam's fist?

Sam took a deep breath, breathing out slow then another and another, his eyes closed as he fought to get more control over the wolf. Licking his lips Sam shook his head slightly, "Can't, want to, but I can't kiss you." A soft whimper tore from his throat before he pressed his face against Dean's neck, tongue running from Dean's tattered collar back to his ear. Sam's hot breath's panted out there for a few moments before he pulled his head back, and licked at the corner of Dean's mouth, his forehead lowering against the side of Dean's head briefly before he pulled back with a snarl.

Sam's hand on Dean's cock moved faster as he positioned his cock at Dean's tight hole and started to push in slowly, his free hand rubbing up and down Dean's side.

He was having trouble reconciling the predatory wolf's manhandling and insistence with Sam's softer touches, his explanations, his substitution of licks for the kisses he couldn't give. Dean almost relaxed, but the instant Sam started pushing into him, he jerked back, stiffening. "Lube Goddamit, Sam!" They'd gone without plenty of times, and he could take it, but they'd taken their time, and Sam usually opened him up first. His heart slammed against his chest as his wolf took no notice.

Stretching forward as far as he could on the hood, Dean screwed his eyes shut. He bit down on his lip, tasting blood as Sam pushed partway inside him. He couldn't stand it... couldn't take the burn. Shouting into the night, he rammed himself back, forcing Sam past the tight ring of muscle, and slumping slightly with relief the instant Sam was inside him. 

Sam leaned over Dean the second he was balls deep inside, whimpering and nuzzling at his neck, as the hand on Dean's cock continued to pump him. He gasped in a breath, a long low groaned growl working from deep in his throat as he turned his head and licked at Dean's mouth. Slowly Sam started to move his hips, thrusting into Dean's ass and pulling back to almost out again before sliding in deep. Sam's lips parted, eyes closed as small whimpers and growls tore from his throat.

"Ungh..." Dean groaned as he was pushed forward under the force of Sam's thrust. Fuck, the invasion hurt, but now... now he had Sam deep inside him. "Again," licking his lips, he gave a lower cry when Sam slammed into him again. He felt Sam all over him, his hands holding him tight, his mouth near his ear, the snarls a warning to others. Suddenly Dean didn't care about the wolves, didn't care about anything but the shivers that went through him when Sam's blunt tip touched that spot deep inside his body. "Again. Again, Sam," he snapped, knowing Sam was never thrilled when the wolf was close and Dean ordered him around, but unable to help himself. "C'mon... fuck me, come on Sam," he started to move back and forth, trying to set a rhythm. 

Sam lifted his head a deep growl tearing from his throat, before he savagely bit down onto Dean's shoulder, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but enough that there would be bruises. Clamped onto his mate, Sam started to thrust harder, so hard he was nearly shoving Dean forward on the car as snarls and growls tore from his throat. Sam's hand left Dean's cock as he grabbed onto Dean's sides, pulling him back with every thrust.

The wolves on the ground whimpered and backed away a few feet as they watched, some turning in circles, heads dipped low, but Sam wasn't responding to them, his focus was on his mate, the wolf, showing just _who_ the Alpha was before they left _his_ territory.

The pleasure-pain had Dean groaning Sam's name. His hands were flat on the hood, trying to get a grip... to prevent himself from sliding forward or falling with every hard claiming thrust. "Oh God... oh God Sam, yes...yes..." he started to cry out, wanting so desperately to move, to touch Sam, to move with him, but Sam's brutal grip on his shoulder and the threat of his skin breaking had him submitting, letting Sam do this the way he wanted. "Oh yeah.... fuck..."

Sounds and words broke out of Dean as he slipped into a state of complete surrender and ecstasy, letting Sam call the shots, letting him fuck him as hard and fast as he wanted. His cock ached, weeped precum as he got closer... his pleas became unintelligible, gutteral. He hurt... hurt so good, needed... needed so much... he wanted to touch himself, but couldn't let go of the hood with the pounding he was receiving. "Please.... Sammy..."

Sam's hands moved from Dean's sides, one arm wrapping around him, across Dean's chest, hand grabbing onto his shoulder to continue pulling him back against each thrust as his other hand went to Dean's cock, pumping hard, squeezing him in his large hand and jerking in time with his thrusts into Dean's ass. Sam growled and whimpered, his mouth on Dean's shoulder, his grip adjusting, tightening to the point of pain as his lip curled up into a animalistic snarl.

Dean half groaned half cried out as Sam took him in every sense of the word. Fucking him. Biting down on his shoulder, showing him who was in control here. Holding him across his body so he had no range of motion, none. Jerking him off, handling his dick like Sam owned it, telling him with every snarl this is how it was between a wolf and its mate. Sam had told him a little about this, but Dean was living it now. Getting fucked within an inch of his life, until he was raw. "Please... now, please," he begged as his entire body tensed, the pressure building to heights he couldn't handle, "Sam!"

Sam snarled, bucking harder, his hand tightening on Dean's cock, then stilling at the base, holding tight as Sam continued to pound into him relentlessly. Then suddenly Sam's hand started to move in fast harsh strokes as heat pooled low in his belly a long whine tearing from his throat, muscles tensing, holding Dean even tighter, locked in his grip.

His entire body clenched. Dean's loud moan joined Sam's call, his head jerking back, clashing against Sam's head, his balls tightening until they were flush with his body, and then he was coming in hot spurts, ropes of cum hitting the hood and splattering the windshield. "Oh God," he groaned, still held in place, still feeling Sam grinding, his cock deep inside him, hot liquid filling him. 

Sam growled and whined long and loud in a near howl as he came hard in Dean's ass, breaths panting out hot against Dean's shoulder where Sam held onto him with his teeth, his long bangs clinging to his sweat damp forehead and dripping sweat onto Dean's shoulder to run down his chest.

Dean's forehead was damp with his sweat, every part of his body hurt, including the places Sam held him. He was sure he'd be wearing bruises for days, that there would be teethmarks... that he'd have trouble walking. That he wouldn't forget, ever again, that when the wolf went alpha, there was no joking around.

Sam slowly released his grip on Dean's shoulder, mouth opening wider as he picked his head up, careful not to break the skin, though deep purple, blood blister type bruises already marked the tanned - freckled flesh of Dean's shoulder. Sam rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder, moving his hips slowly, his cock inside Dean, easy, gentle stokes as they panted out their breaths, slowly winding down and registering the calm that settled over them.

Sam, nudged Dean to lay forward on top of the hood flat, sprawling on top of him, blanketing his back as he held Dean, his cock still lodged in Dean's tight hole. "Don't move," Sam whispered, "not yet." He nuzzled Dean's neck, licks slowly turning into kisses as he made his way around to Dean's face, canine teeth disappearing, his nails changing shape slowly, the sickening sound of knuckles and tendons popping mingled with Sam's soft whimpers and growls as he held onto Dean, gently now, lovingly.

Face pressed against cold metal, skin warm from exertion and from the heat of Sam's furnace-like body, Dean held still as Sam retracted his claws and fangs. He liked the weight on top of him, liked how Sam's touch shifted from hard and rough to soft and gentle. "Can't move," he moaned, trying to turn his head more toward Sam. "Kiss me." As undeniably hot and intense as the fucking had been, a part of Dean needed to know he was with Sam, that he could reach him, that they were connected... that Sam saw him and knew him, not just as a mate to be subjugated, but a lover, a love.

Sam moved his head, tried to engage Dean in a messy miss-hit kiss, but it wasn't working well. Sliding his hands against the hood to push his body slowly up off of Dean, hands palm flat on the hood, Sam's cock slowly slid from Dean's ass, as Sam bit his lip, pulling back slowly, a low groan leaving him at the loss. "Roll over," Sam told him softly, waiting until Dean had moved, then dipping his head to run his tongue over, first, Dean's soft cock, then lapping at the area around it, licking up any and all cum that had spilled onto Dean's skin.

Pulling his head up and moving forward Sam spread out on top of Dean, holding himself up on a forearm and dipping his head, slanting his mouth over Dean's in a soft, but passionate kiss. Slowly pulling his head back, Sam gave a small shy smile, "Um," he glanced up toward the tree line and the wolves as they left before looking back at Dean and shrugging a shoulder, "told ya he wasn't so nice." He cleared his throat nervously as he tore his gaze from Dean's looking down at the car's shiny black surface.

His breaths were still leaving him in gasps. Dean had his arms around Sam when their eyes locked, then Sam looked away from him. "Yeah. You told me."

Sam nodded, still not meeting Dean's gaze. He swallowed, squeezing his eyes tightly closed for a moment before opening them and licking his lips. "If," he took a breath, "if you don't want me to go with you now, if it freaked you out too much," Sam hazarded a glance at Dean's face and nodded, "it's okay. I understand."

"Yeah?" He buried his face into Sam's throat. "It _should_ freak me out."

Sam swallowed and nodded slightly, fighting back emotions. "Yeah," he agreed, the word leaving him as a breath of air. Sam slowly closed his eyes, squeezing them closed. "I'm sorry," he mumbled softly.

"It's alright. It was ... hot. Makes me a freak, huh." He kissed Sam's throat, then sucked a spot, gently at first, then harder, wanting to leave his own mark. "How..." he licked his lips, "how often you think we're doing it _like that_?"

Sam let out the breath he had been holding and licked his lips, "I, uh, I dunno. Leaving... _here_ , the wolf wasn't real happy about it, and then the stuff you were saying.... the full moon, his nature, I -" Sam sighed, "I dunno," he huffed, slowly opening his eyes. "How bad would it be if I said to be prepared every full moon... just in case?"

Dean nodded, "Okay. A little warning, it's all I want," he looked up into worried eyes and smiled. "One more question."

Sam smiled slightly, relief flooding him at Dean's words. He nodded, "Yeah?" he asked, raising his brows, before dipping his head to brush his lips across Dean. "Anything you want to know," Sam told him softly, hazel gazing into green.

"Okay. So... what about those times I _want_ the wolf to come out and play. How do I get him to?" He stared intently at his lover, his fingers curling into his flesh. 

Sam stared at Dean for a long moment in stunned silence before a slow smile spread across his face making his dimples show. "Well," Sam began, his gaze searching Dean's face. "I guess that, you know," he dipped his head and brushed his lips against Dean's, "you could tell him what to do," Sam's tongue darted out to lick at Dean's lips slowly, "tease him a little," he licked the corner of Dean's lips, "maybe rough him up a bit," he moved his head slightly, licking the opposite corner of his lovers mouth, "get him excited maybe, then walk away from him." He captured Dean's lips in a kiss, pressing his tongue into his mouth and lapping at the interior before tangling his tongue with Dean's.

"Mmmm." Moving his head from side to side, he accepted the kiss, running his hands up and down Sam's muscled arms, knowing how fucking strong his wolf was, and thinking about his two sides. One gentle, and one hard and rough. He definitely had found himself the best of both worlds.

When Sam finally helped him sit up, he made a slight face. All of the pressure on his ass was reminding him of the aches and pains he'd have. "Maybe it's a good thing we missed the ferry. I don't know if I'm up for that much driving."

Sam pressed his lips together, frowning slightly as he moved off the hood, to stand on the ground. Giving Dean a nod, he reached up, sliding an arm under Dean's knees and one around his shoulder, picking him up. Turning he headed toward the cabin a small smirk on his lips, feeling Dean's none too pleased eyes on him.

"I carried you before like this, you know," Sam told him, not looking down at his face as he walked, his attention purposely focused on the cabin's front door as he chewed his lip not to chuckle at Dean's obvious annoyance at being carried.

"Put me down... stop it, Goddammit... this a show for your pals out there?" he groused, trying to squirm out of Sam's grasp, but not trying his best. "And that's another thing, I knew you were an exhibitionist but you never mentioned a public sex kink..."

Dean was still complaining as the door to the cabin shut behind the couple.

Sam carried Dean back to the bedroom, setting him down in the bed. He moved to lay next to him, head propped up in his hand, elbow bent against the pillows. Sam smirked, "If that had been for _them_ , I would have carried you by the scruff of your neck." he grinned wider, before sliding down more and lowering his head to the pillow, his gaze intent on Dean, "And I don't have a public sex kink, the wolf had a point to make, he was the leader of that pack." Sam shrugged a shoulder. "S' not my fault."

Dean merely hrmphed, trying to ignore the prickling at his neck. "You keep away from the scruff of my neck, or I'll roll the windows up when we're driving and you won't be able to hang your head out."

Sam's smile slowly slid away as he frowned at him and shook his head, "S' not funny, Dean."

"Humor..." Dean leaned in, "still gonna have to teach you that," he answered, before bringing his mouth down and kissing Sam, his hand stroking Sam's bare chest, claiming him in his own way.

THE END


End file.
